Cures
by JazRox
Summary: Freiza takes in Zarbon, and then later Vegeta No slash
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, no idea where it is going.**

**Warnings: Child abuse, tender themes**

**Cures**

Chapter 1 A new life

**Freiza's POV**

Myself and Dodoria were sitting in my thrown room, it is a normal day as I was seeing clients and I was bored like my life, I yawn Dodoria turned suddenly mistaking my yawn of boredom with fatigue, "Do you want a break my lord?" I shake my head, no, what was I suppose to do with my break anyway?

"Just send in the next person." I say, rolling my eyes Dodoria nods and takes the phone and calls the next person in,

"Who is next" I inquired, Dodoria looked at me, getting a list out and rolled his eyes,

"Belo my lord, the one you sold a planet to 10 years ago, we will need the doctor to translate again." I roll my eyes, Belo only spoke a smaller spoken language called 'Celic' I cannot speak it, not even a word. So I nod and send Dodoria to get the doctor, who spoke not only my language (which is the main language of the galaxy) and Celic but two other languages fluently, he comes in handy often.

Belo walked in, and his possie they were all blue skinned and green hair and all look slightly reptilian, I look at Belo I have not seen him in 10 years and in truth I did not want too, but he needed to come here now due to a growing population and the fact is that the planet I sold them 10 years ago is tiny, and could not sustain a growing species forever, in his case did not even last 10 years. I smile and sigh the man's possie throw to the ground a small child with tattered clothes and a shell necklace around his neck he looked nothing but afraid, and my heart skipped a beat. He was cute looking, I guess, I look at the boy, he was sure beaten up.

When the doctor Lee, entered he went to the child and tried to help him off the floor, but the boy didn't move a muscle, he looked scared and hungry, I guess he was about fourteen maybe fifteen years old. He was nice looking, the child not Belo, Belo was an overweight whale.

The doctor took the child's pulse, Lee kept talking to the child whispering in his ear, but the child didn't move. Not once.

I called Lee to me, none of Belo's possie spoke our words, and the child didn't either at least I don't think so, I force a smile at my customer.

"How much do you want for a new planet?" Belo said, (Lee translated) I look at the tiny adolescence, he looked sad I look at Belo,

"300,000" I say, Lee looked surprised, but translated, my eyes still on the little one. Belo's reptilian face was getting redder and redder. The child on the floor started to move, I saw his eyes they look lonely afraid and just plain terrified, I smile at the child and I look at him, he looked truly afraid. I knew why there was no way Belo could come up with 300,000, the last planet was only 75,000 and they still owe me 20,000, I knew the boy would be in a rough night, but I have a business to run. The whale's lips started to move,

"My Lord" Lee translated, "I was hoping we could come to an agreement," I look at the child, he was shaking real bad, and he wants an agreement… I'll give him an agreement.

"I will take the price of your new planet down to 100,000 and cancel the 20,000 debt you have," I say, Belo smiled but before he started jabbering thanking me no doubt, "for control on your armies and your trade," hey, I'm a business man, this race of peoples armies are well quite frankly poor, their armies are so feeble Cooler and myself can take them all on… with our eyes closes… with tails tied together.. On one leg… and his trade, his main trade is meat and fish… that's it. So I don't really need the trade, but it could be a good investment for the future and maybe pay a couple of electric bills around here while I wait.

Belo looked at his possie, less happy this time, but nodded, I look at the child… he was just laying there, they all think me a monster who can't love… I should just leave him alone.

But Belo beats him.

My head was doing cartwheels; oh hell what would it hurt? worse comes to worse I tell Lee to get the boy a part time job working in the hospital Dodoria looked at me he knew my thinking, "and that boy," I say lee looked up, surprised but translated Belo looked up, seeing where I was pointing on the child the one he kicked, Belo started to Jab. The child looks up shocked, don't blame him.

"Well my lord Belo said the child is his property… and," Lee said, "he wants to keep him," he finished lamely I look at the boy, he looked shocked, I hope I don't give him a stroke.

"Tell him without the boy it will be 300,000." I say, Lee translated, "and I still get the armies and trade." Belo swore, I could tell because Lee took a step back, and throw the child at my feet, I smile, and stroke the child's green hair it was quite short and looked like a mop.

"Fine you can have him" Lee translated, I smile but Belo looked angry

"Hello," I say, ignoring Belo Lee translated, the child backed away, trying to get back to Belo, Belo kicked him to me. Dodoria looked at him, and smiled "Dodoria could you take the child and get him washed and find him something to wear," all the boy was wearing was a tattered shirt and some shorts, "and burn his clothes," I say, Dodoria dragged the kid off the floor, and Lee asked me what to tell him, "Tell him he will be living with me now, and he has to go to Dodoria to wash and then get the kid some food," I say Lee translated the boy spoke for the first time, too bad it was in Celic,

"The boy asked will he be beaten." Lee asked I shake my head,

"No child," I say, Lee translated and Dodoria took the scared little guy away, I watch Dodoria take the boy away, he would wash and get some food, and then I can help the kid.

Belo's business took only an hour he seemed angry to lose the boy but I didn't care, I signed some stuff off and I and my translator went to look for my new ward. I found Dodoria and the boy in the kitchen, he was clean now, and wearing simple armour he saw me and got on the ground, I look at Lee; it was going to be hard to get rid of some inbuilt habits.

"Tell him to get up, I want to look at him," I say, Lee looked at me, but translated and slowly the boy stood and just stood there, he looked terrified. "Was he any trouble?" I ask Dodoria, Dodoria shook his head,

"No my lord, good as gold, he ate all his food, oh and he did not eat the ham, but that's ok, and he washed." Dodoria said. I look at the child.

"Ask him what's his name is Lee?" I say, the boy looked at me, and Lee translated.  
"Zarbon" was the boys reply, I look at the child, he was so cute, but that is it. Just cute, I look at the Dodoria "go and get the list of spare rooms, for the ship." Dodoria nods and left, I look at Lee, and Zarbon he was like cement. Didn't move one little bit, I look at the crumbs on the boys plate and ham,  
"You don't like Ham?" I ask Zarbon, lee translated the boy spoke and translated back.

"He is Vegetarian," Lee said, "In his culture he does not eat any type of meat," that's ok I can handle that, I nod, Dodoria came back in and put the list down on the table.

"My lord there are only shared rooms available," Dodoria says looking through the list "oh and one private rooms but its next to the training rooms." I look up,  
"he will never get any sleep, are the shared rooms with any celic speakers?" I ask, Dodoria shook his head, great just great, poor kid has to put up with roommates that do not speak a word of Celic. Perfect.

"There is a loft available," Dodoria said I nod, Dodoria looked at me nervous, and I watched the boy's terrified expressions.

"Ok he can sleep there," I say, Dodoria raised his eye brow,

"My lord that's your loft?" I grown, great a terrified boy crying all night, Lee looked at me,

"It could be good for him, to get to know you better, just into some decent room turns up." Lee said I nod, I look at the child who was still standing, and I look at Lee.

"Tell him," I say Lee nodded and translated, I look at Dodoria and say "tell the cleaning crew to make my loft liveable its only small so shouldn't take too long," I say, Dodoria left again I turn to lee where he was still translating, god his scared, when he finished I say, "Can you go and see to his scrapes and bruises?" I ask, Lee nodded took the boy and left, on my own, I through about Zarbon and possible force made me do what I just did, I sigh I guess I should find out if he has a family, than I could return him. I nod aimlessly to myself so when Dodoria returned we go to find Belo…

He was signing forms, I remembered the most oblivious fact the language barrier how could I of been so stupid? I look at him, and say

"Zarbon" the man backed, I look at his possie, they were afraid, and had every right to be, one of the posse walked past their leader and passed me a folder,

"Zarbons," he said and backed, I nod and opened it there WAS a photo of Zarbon in it, I nod said thankyou and left, I decide to go to my apartment, Dodoria went up to my loft to get the boys room in order I stayed in my study, I opened the child's folder, there was two papers one was in my language and another in Celic.

I take my language.

**Name**: Zarbon

**Age**: 15, (I saw the date of the child's birthday his birthday is in a month and a half)

**Next of kin**: Mother (Dec)

Uncle

(There was a contact number of the Uncle)

I smile there was a rellie I go to call him, until I saw the note underneath,

'Sold to Lord Belo age 11 by Uncle at the death of Mother, because he did not want the burden of a nephew' anger went through me, so I decide NOT to call the Uncle,

My apartment was quite large, my Master bedroom, had an inbuilt bathroom, my own study a living room which was what you walked into, it has many couches a wide screen television a piano and some book selves filled, there is a kitchen to the right of the living room (which even through is stocked is rarely used) and my loft, which until now has been gathering dust. (The ladder is in a corner of the living room.)

"My lord," I heard I walk out of my study to the living room to open my door, Lee and Zarbon was there, he looked dead nervous, I smile I tell Lee to tell Zarbon to look around the living room, I go back to my study put the portfolio in my desk I won't tell him, and a little key card, I go to Zarbon who was jumping on the couch smiling, I stand in the door way smiling, Lee was telling him not too, (I think.) Seeing me, the boy stopped fear in his face, I laugh, and sat on the expensive couch,

"Tell him to sit," the boy still in mid jump sat, I look at him, "Can you translate?" I ask Lee smiled and nodded, I take a breath, "Zarbon," I look at the child who thirty seconds ago was happily jumping on the expensive couch "you are too live here with me," I say, Lee translated, "Do you speak any of my words?" the boy looked at me after the translation and shook his head, I look at him "Well your days will be made up of trying to learn my words" I say, and hopefully by then I will know why the boy is here, I was lonely I had no one to share anything with, I s that why I demanded the boy? Oh who knows…

The boy nodded,

"Yes Master" Zarbon said he smiled I look at the doctor,

"I taught him 'Yes Master' and 'Please Master' he seemed happy to learn a phrase" the doctor said I smile again and look at the boy, and I say;

"I will treat you well as long as you obey some simple requests," I say, Lee translated Zarbon nodded, "one you can't leave the ship or my apartment without my permission, and occasionally some guards," Lee translated, the child spoke,

"He asks why he needs guards, guards scare him," Lee asked, I look at the frightened child, I look at Lee,

"You are now mine, and there a lot of people who would want to kidnap you to get to me, these guards are well trusted they will not harm you," was all I said. Zarbon nodded. "I expect you to eat all your food, and be in bed at a good hour," I scratch my head, I knew I would have to add rules, but I didn't want to add too many,

"My lord?" The doctor asked, he nodded, "maybe one of the rules could be that he has to have all of his medication," Lee said, I nod,

"Yes that is a good one, tell him that," Lee translated, the boy nodded. I than look at him, and he said softly,

"The child asks, will he be used in experiments," I blink, why would I use him in experiments? Haven't I been taken care of you since you have been here, someone has been filling the kids head with lies, I shake my head, Zarbon let of a sound of relief. I look at the doctor, who shrugged at me, I go to a closest and passed Zarbon a blanket warm him up, and he looked up, he smiled at me scared stiff, I played with his hair, for a moment.

"Lee tell the boy, to follow me," I say, Lee said, the boy stood, I walk to the edge of the apartment to my little loft, it was small, it had a cupboard and a bed, but no mattress, until now there was no need. I go up the death trap of a ladder where there was still a few people in the cleaning crew still here and I wish they would leave because it is really cramped. The cleaning crew saw the three of us bowed and went down the death trap. I look around the little loft there was a small bed (made up) a bedside table with a lamp, a small cheap looking desk (I think it's been there for as long as I've owned this ship.) A cupboard and a little book shelf. I look at Lee who shook his head, I shrug, "the boy might like it up here, it's got to be quitter than next to the training room." I say, the doctor nodded and spoke to the boy, the boy was surprised and spoke to him.

"He asks if it is REALLY his room," The doctor asked I nod, the boys face brightened, god boy what did Belo do to you?

The boy was confused when I left the loft, I told Lee to say I had work, but really I went to order the boy clothes, I went to my study and send a message and ordered the child proper clothing, Lee popped his head in to say he was going to the hospital and I only nodded, the boy… well I had no idea what he was doing, I assumed he was resting, until I heard a noise. It was piano, piano?

I myself had lessons as a child but I was never any good because I tried to use my tail… but I did own a piano for the simple reason that it was here since I owned the ship, and was never bothered getting rid of it. I walk back to my living room, and I was slightly shocked to see Zarbon playing the piano. He must have thought I was gone, I listened for a moment, and it was good, well actually it was basic, but I can tell his had proper lessons, but he has not had them for a long time, wonder who taught him, I walk behind him and stand the child must be playing from memory because there wasn't a single paper on the piano.

"Very nice" I say, Zarbon turned saw me went pale and kneeled, knowing there was nothing else I could do I called the doctor, he arrived swiftly. "Please tell the child he is allowed to play the piano" I say, he starts to talk to Zarbie, Zarbie looks happy, and bows. He spoke to him softly.

"The child apologises strongly, he also asks can he play the piano again?" The doctor smiled at the question, knowing he could get anything he wanted, I nod. I smiled at the child he backed away from me, Zarbon looked terrified I take a step towards him and smile, the child ran behind Lee, the doctor looked at me, "do you want me to tell him to play the piano?" I nodded the baby took to the piano and played and played, he made lots of mistakes through nothing like before. He looked terrified the entire time.

"tell the little one that's enough, its lunch time anyway" I say the doctor translated and he nodded obediently, I marched the child to the big hall, most of my meals I ate with the men, I wondered would Zarbon be ok? Sure he would be a little overwhelmed, I expect that but sure he would be ok. We walked in to my request the two chairs to my left were left vacant, for Zarbon and lee. Zarbon took one look at the many people and I guessed almost fainted… because his face started to look like his hair.

* * *

So how did I go? Reviews are very appreciated.


	2. Trying to make sense of things

**Chapter 2 trying to make sense of things**

**Freiza's POV**

The child was scared he started to shake; I sit at the top of the table, I look at Zarbon and pat my chair to the left to me, he obeyed me. He was giving me a smile everyone started to stuff there face, I go for some egg sandwiches, and some fruit juice and warm mashed potato I started to eat some of my men talk to me, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with Zarbon but I had lots of works to do. I have already moved lunch back a bit so we could get some time together, he smiled at me but it was a one full of fear. The boy just sat there staring at his hands the doctor whispered to me, "You have to give him food," how do I know what he likes? I look at the doctor,

"Tell him, to get whatever he wants, and if he doesn't…" I say, I look at the doctor who raised an eyebrow, "he will be beaten" it was a lie, a full out lie but I know Zarbon probably isn't use to eating so much, and does not want to be found greedy on his very first day with me, not that I blame him but still… he was so tried and scared looking, I put the fork to my mouth and I watch the boy collect some bread terrified of me, I smile at him, I watch him rip the bread apart and hungrily ate it staring at me scared of my reaction, I smile at him the child had nothing to fear, it is only that he had a reputation to keep, that is why I have not showered the boy with affection just yet. I watched the boy eat slowly he even woke up the courage to get food on his own plate, or maybe he was scared of being beaten. After the child ate all his food, he sat like a good boy and waited I look at the doctor, I noticed my many men's eyes on me, they are barrow tunnelling into Zarbon, I cannot have my men think of me weak.

"Tell the child that he will be working in the hospital get his too sweep floors or vacuum or something," I say, I look at Zarbon, I wanted to spend the day with him, of course it will be impossible I has to work, and the child needed a life, I saw the boy bow once twice, three times, and left with the doctor a look of fear plastered on his face, my men saw it and thought nothing of it I ate a little more, but already I heard the muttering,

"Poor kid, sent away from his home, may as well be dead, death will be kinder," that annoyed me, I haven't done anything to him! Didn't they see a scared little boy when Belo brought him in, I gave him clothes and food, sure he was nervous but I was willing to believe because he can't speak my words, and had no idea what I wanted.

I wish I knew what I wanted, with him.

I know for a fact I wanted the child healthy I would give him supplements, extra food, walks, training and when he is being nice and strong I will let him be free I will give him anything he wants, but first he needs to be nice and strong, I can't have a child throwing up on my clothes when I try to train him can I?

**Zarbons POV**

I swept the hospitals floor trying to keep, my mind busy, I had no idea about what happened, one moment I am with Belo next I am told lord Freiza, the emperor is my new Master, surely it was a trick surly I was going to be killed, I turn to the only other Celic speaker the doctor but he was busy treating a man… at least I think it's a man, the creature was purple-skinned, he was very scaly and fish-faced. The doctor said his name is Cui and he is one of Freiza's elite, I saw the doctor talking to him, and bandaging his arm the warrior looked at me, scared he will tell Freiza I am slacking I went back to work, I heard talking, but I kept working, I had no idea what was going to happen to me, was I going to be killed? Or worse used as experiments? I know my new Master said no experiments but I can't trust a mass murder now, can I?

I felt sick, I looked around the hospital consisted as 4 rooms, one for preparing food and keeping supplies the (the medicine is locked in a tight safe) the blankets sheets pillows are in a corner, another two rooms is for the patients and one is the doctors and nurses office and where the patients records are stored.

The day went slowly; I finished my sweeping, and started vacuuming, after that I started washing sheets, and cleaning toilets (he bathroom is located next to the patients room) and dishes.

I kept seeing people come in and out, the person who got me a snack, what was his name 'dodo?' I am very grateful for the food, and clothing don't get me wrong, but I have no idea why he choose me, I wanted to go back to Belo, these people scared me very much. I didn't like Belo he beat and starved me, but at least I know what he wanted with Freiza I don't know, and he may just kill me.

"Zarbon?" I turn the doctor was there, I look at my dishes I bow, it was late in the day, almost night time, "your Master summons you," I look at him,

"I haven't finished washing the dishes," I say, I know if I keep trying to work, maybe it might give me a few more hours left to live, the doctor laughed. Did I miss the joke?

"Trust me child you WANT to see Freiza," I bite my lip; he dried my hands and practically dragged me to Freiza's apartment. This is it, I'm going to die!!

"Sir" I say to the doctor, he turned we were at the door, "please I'm too young." He looked confused, but opened the door we walk in, I'm going to die we walked in Freiza was sitting on the couch, waiting… I walk in and kneel in front of Freiza, Freiza smiled at me, I relax a little. Maybe I am going to live, if the Master is happy he may let me live, my skin was horribly itchy I did not know why, maybe stress.

My master started to talk "You hungry?" the doctor asked, I look at the doctor, was it my last meal? I look at Freiza he smiled at me, I look at the doctor,

"No, not really," I say, the doctor translated,

"I told Freiza you were starving; you should never refuse food, as he may get mad as a result." I nod, of course wasn't one of the rules was me to eat? I will ask the doctor to write the rules in Celic; I hope he will than I can read all the rules and not forget it. I bow, Freiza spoke, the doctor turned to me, he looked nervous "umm you two are going to have a nice quiet private dinner, don't be rude and remember 'thankyou Master' I nod. Freiza started to move, "follow him," was all the doctor said, the doctor left. I go to Freiza's side, I look around I was in a study, there was a table and two chairs and enough food that the table squeaks it smelt amazing. Freiza pushed me on one of the chairs he passed me a plate I didn't know what to do, all I know is that the table is squeaking and I have never seen this much food in my life I drool as Freiza ate, he looked up I remember lunch and mimicked, he smiled, as we ate (the food tasted amazing by the way) he pushed a small case to me I look at it, he pushed it to me, it was a computer, I have only ever seen a computer twice in my whole life, I stare at it, he was giving me a computer! Or was he letting me looks at it, either way.

Wow

Freiza opened his hand up, the minicomputer fitted in his hand wow, he typed something on it, imminently I heard Celic 'hi' Freiza typed more 'this is a translator child' he handed it to me, I look at him,

"Master" was all I said, I type 'thankyou' and press Freiza's language it is simply called 'international language' (but more commonly known as 'cold language') button it came up and it spoke Freiza smiled and got another computer and my eyes light up so many expensive electronics, I can't believe it my eyes go wide, wow I have only seen two computers in my entire life now I have seen two in one day!… he typed on it for a second, and the voice in the computer (I wonder how the voice got in there) said

"Eat all your dinner," I obeyed of course, it was easy to do because it was so good, Freiza kept staring at me, I smile and I wondered what I did wrong, I look at Freiza's body language, or lack of he just sat there, staring I felt sick. I was sure, POSTIVE that because he gave me an expensive electronic he decided to keep me around, maybe he just wanted to know information about Master Belo, Master Belo is a very, very, VERY important man on our planet, but I didn't know much about his private dealings, I gulp and felt very, very sick.

Freiza noticed, he stood up, smiling and pushed me out of the chair and he grabbed me, he lifted me up and started to carry me I push on his chest, I fell on my arm, it hurt. The pain went through me, and Freiza still stared at me. Oh no I pushed my Master.

**Freiza's POV**

I watch the child go ridged, I wanted to swear at myself, I wanted to pick him up and carry him, he wasn't very tall, for almost 16… or almost thirteen years old, in Zarbons culture.

For Zarbies species a parent spatted an egg out, (Zarbon was once in a egg) the egg will than (hopefully) roll to the nearest source of water this is (in Zarbs culture) day one of their life, the egg stays in the water for three years, and then hatches and baby Zarbon has to somehow find his way back to the shore, before he drowns, I have done my research, Zarbons species say when a child make it to the shore this is a Childs 'third' year. But my Father and the court classifies this as is a child's first day.

So you pretty much take three years off the child's age, so Zarbon is only twelve, next month he will get a massive party for his thirteenth birthday, if he doesn't have a heart attack first that is.

I couldn't believe how ridged the boy was, he started to scramble, I crossed a line and now I knew it, so the boy didn't liked being touched, I wouldn't like it if my Father randomly tried to picked him up, I watch the boy, I expected his to do one of four things, one was stand up still two was to get back on the chair, three was to sprint to his loft and four was to completely flee to Lee. And I wouldn't blame him, like I said I crossed a line, but even I did not expect the boy to burst into tears, and run to the corner, I stare at him for a second, I walk over but I only got a step when the boy screamed. I didn't know what was going on, I knew the boy would not be able to type right now, I went to the phone dialled the hospital and told Lee to come quick smart.

When Lee came the boy was still crying having a hysterical, Lee spoke for a moment, the boy replied.

"He said you grabbed him, and he pushed you away now he will be killed," Lee said gravely, KILLED! I look at the boy, staring at him again, the boy spoke again, Lee said nothing, I look at the translator, "You don't want to know," Lee mutteredI crossed my arms, and leer,

"Tell me," I order, Lee looked at the child.

"He wants you to snap his neck," lee muttered, SNAP HIS WHAT? I look at the boy who was still crying,

"HE THINKS I'LL KILL HIM," the crying got louder, I realised my tone was an indicator right now, I had to calm down, "Zarbon" I say after a few seconds, "how about you have a shower," I said, Lee translated, slowly after a few minutes the crying calmed, I didn't bother to tell him I won't hurt him, because I already had.

Maybe I was wrong; this is a LOT of responsibility a child a terrified child god I was wrong, I know I can't send him to Belo, than I shake my head, its only day one for heaven sake, I'll give him six months and if nothing changes, if I can't handle him, or if he won't be good, or he is a emotional basket case, I will make other arrangements for him.

The boy is really tense, but he obeys and went to his room, well he got to the ladder and turned around and said something that made Lee smile,

"He has no idea where the bathroom is," I smile too, and I go to the ladder and march the boy up, I look at the tiny lost child if I was in my second form I would hit my head I smile and go to the cupboard and gently pull out some silk blue pyjamas, brand new by the way. I than take the boys armour off him (he didn't liked being touched so I left the suit on), he only had simple black suit on now. I couldn't believe how skinny he was yet I lead him to my private bathroom, I get him a blue fluffy towel, I put his PJs down run the shower, wait until the water was sort of warm, put the shampoo, soap and conditioner In the shower smile and leave, shutting the door behind me.

"Well that went well," Lee said honestly, I raise an eye brow, "you didn't think it was going to be easy did you? The poor kid has been beaten, and has problems trusting people; he is going to have lots of mental breakdowns, for this week at least," I nod what choice did I have, he was all I had and I didn't want to lose the child, why couldn't I have a child? Even if I only have him for six months, until I make a decision, while I heard the shower going I decided NOT to tell the boy about the six months rule, I probably will only tell him if I have no other choice.  
"I understand, I trust you will find him work in the hospital?" I say, the doctor nodded and said,

"Did you find a teacher for the child," the doctor said, I smile and nod, I did find a god teacher for the boy while he was washing dishes in the hospital, he can come in two days, and he will learn only my language (speaking) for four hours per day than he will study reading and writing and maths for two hours he will start at 8.00 Am he can have lunch with me and the others at 12.00 and he will start again at 1.00 he will finish at 3.00 he will work in the hospital until 5.00.

I heard a knock at the door, the doctor got it, Dodoria was at the door he bowed and said gently, "I have found lots of colouring books, for the child." Dodoria said proudly, I look at them they were for very young children; some even had pencils attached to the front cover. I smile and thank my good luck, the child walked out a few minutes later dressed in his PJ's he looked really nervous, I pass the colouring books, to him he stared at them,

"Say thank you," I say to the doctor he translated the child went pale and blurted out lots of words, I stare at the doctor.

"Is he ok?" Dodoria asked, "He looks like his going to chuck?" I noticed that too, the blabbering stopped and a scared little boy remained, shaking. I roll my eyes and stroke his hair,

"You are safe here, why don't you go off to bed?" I ask, the doctor smiled and translated, I march the child up to the loft and put a blanket on the bed, I pat the bed he slowly got on the bed, and the doctor came up, Zarbon smiled. I stroke his hair, Zarbon spoke,

"He thanks you for your kindness," there was a pause "he is very tired little man," the doctor said, I smile and nod,

"Now you stay here nice and safe until morning Master will come and get you, and we will get you breakfast," the doctor translated, Zarbons eyes gleamed I kiss his hair, and we say our goodnights and I put him to bed, "tomorrow you will stay here expect for meals," the doctor translated the child looked confused,

"That is probably best," the doctor said, "I would like to treat his back for infections, and the cream can sting," I look at him, cream, infections, back, I look at the doctor. He nodded at my confused expression and spoke in Celic, at once the boy got out of bed, took his jacket and shirt off and showed me the wounds, there was marks (probably made from a belt) normally I like causing pain, but only if they deserve it, or I need to sell the plane.

I look at the terrified child; I look at him, and say gently, as Lee started easing the cream on his little back.

"I will kill Belo," the doctor turned, I was glade Zarbie had no idea what I was on about

"I wouldn't do that," I raise an eye brow, and why not, he was a poor child, I have killed over less. "The child may kill himself," I turn fully, "He has been Zarbons master for years, he does not understand," I look at the child who was grabbing his sheets, as through scared I'd take them from him, once again I have done nothing to the boy,

"I guess, Belo will never see him again I guess he can live," I say, I take the boys shirt and dress him, the doctor translated, I was shocked to see that Zarbon was grateful, how come I'm the bad guy! I look at the boy, he smiled at me, and then he started to laugh, I turn Dodoria had landed on the top of his loft, I found out what was so funny, he fell upstairs. I laugh too, but the child still looked a little sick. I put it down to him being afraid of a new place, in a few days when a routine is implemented he will feel better. I sent Dodoria and Lee away I get my translator out and to my shock he curled against my hand, that I liked, maybe it WILL be ok, he was just shy. Maybe I was wrong through maybe in Zarbies culture this means kill me, I shook my head I was being foolish. I kiss his forehead, I type on my translator thing,

"Go to sleep little one," he nodded and curled up, he looked perfectly happy, I wanted to stay, to know the boy I took in better but I simply kissed his forehead and last.

Finding my quarters empty, I felt … lonely again, I fought the thought to summoning the boy down to watch telly with me, I shake my head he would find my shows boring, as I watched the business shows and read my reports I kept looking at the ladder, I was sort of hoping he wanted to use the toilet or something, I was being stupid.

Eventually I went off to bed, I will not buy the boy too many toys, I wanted to encourage him to spend time with me after all, and not hide in the hospital.

I feel asleep.

"Lord Freiza," I was shaken awake, it was Lee, how dare he wake me from my slumber… it's still dark. "You have a stow away," I blink and there my floor a little boy lay curled up covered in a blanket, I stare at Zarbon,

"Why is he here?" I ask, "He seemed happy about staying in a bed," Lee smiled,

"He's most likely just scared," I glared but Lee muttered "I would be too if I was stuck up that death trap" I nodded, I didn't even want to talk about it, knowing it would scare him I pick up my cute looking stow away and stroking his hair I gently put him in my bed, I will explain to him, even if he gets scared he can't run to me and sleep on my floor, no if he gets scared he can wake me up, I am responsible for the child now, I must remember that for when this one gives me insomnia. Knowing that I can't sleep with him in the bed, I plan for getting ready for the day, Lee was long gone, and I should get some training it, I grab the clock 6.47 Am, I know why Lee was panicky, he probably went to wake the boy so he could take his meds, some of the meds he will be on need to be taken before breakfast and allowed time. He also probably had to put cream on his back. I look at the sleeping boy. I remembered the marks,

There was no reason I couldn't put the cream on him,

I went to the boys loft, sure enough the cream was still sitting there, and I read the instructions, for 'intense' bruises cuts or burns, it must be applied at least four times a day, deciding his marks are 'intense' I go and ease his shirt off, he really is a good sleeper, I clench my fits when I saw the cuts and belt marks, I gently slip the cream on and rub it in, I than left him. It was still early perhaps I will get some training done, I heard a little noise, knowing the child was awake, I shake him up, scared or not, I did say stay in your room. So unless Dodoria crept in and scared him, he had no excuse.

I look at him; I went and brought him a set of bandages I kept in my draw, I saw how scared he was I bandage his back to keep it clean and make sure no infections get him, I keep him under a blanket after I finish wrapping his cuts, I watch him for a moment, he kept pulling at his bandages and I laughed I had breakfast called for, it was time he got use to me.

I got my stowaway up, I hold him close to me and nurse him for a moment, he just lay there, tonight and tomorrow and the next day and the next day he sleeps in his bed! Not on my floor, I keep my boy warm and safe not cold and on my floor.

"Time for breakfast, my sweet." I say, he holds his hand and the child walked into my study which was of course loaded with food, he stared at it, he smiled at me, and he hugged my arm, good I'm glad the kid's happy. I pick the boy up this time he let me, and I place him on the chair I loaded the Childs plate with bacon scrambled eggs and pancake, I sit and let him eat, and god does he eat, he will have to learn to use a knife and fork the doctor entered and smiled at the vision of the two of us, the child didn't seem to mind eating with me, or he really likes pancakes. Either way I am impressed as the boy's carer and his Master. "He looks healthy," The doctor commented I nodded and the boy gave me a tiny smile, the doctor spoke to Zarbon who replied, "he thanks you for taking such good care of him, he says he slept on your floor because there were noises outside and he got scared," now I don't blame him for that, it was a big ship after all so he will hear noises, he will get use to them through.

I hope

* * *

Wow that was long, remember to review


	3. Settling in

**Chapter 3 Settling in**

Freiza's POV

I watched the boy he smiled and kept eating, I drew the doctor a chair, and he sat happily and ate I have been very lonely for some time, a little boy will make my life... well full, I won't be able to get away with drinking every night now, but that's ok.

I can't believe there was a child sitting in at my spare spot I rarely eat here; I normally eat with my men the same men that scared him, I will have to sound proof his room or something, he will have a panic attack, I smile and he ate all his food, the boy barely spoke, all my worries about bring a young child here, in my unstable world were reignited. 6 months I tell myself 6 whole months until my decision.

The boy kept looking around, he finally spoke, the doctor turned to the small child and said to me,  
"Your little guy asks can he go to the toilet?" I smile; he looked very childlike sitting there, I smile at the cute little sight

"You can use the toilet whenever you like," I say softly, it got translated he smiled and ran to the bathroom I chuckle,

"His sure a cutie" the doctor said, I nodded, and he sure was, he will be a handsome young man, he will be so obedient one day. I knew he will be a good boy, and he will never have to be sent away, I really didn't want to be forced to send him away, I am sure I didn't have to. When he returned, he seemed happy; he smiled and jumped on the chair he ate some eggs, he will have to learn proper ways to eat, so far he was eating with his fingers most of the time, he could use a knife and fork but would rather use his fingers and that is all well and good, but when we work up to fancy dinners, I won't have him embarrasses me like that.

"Zarbon, today you will stay in bed, you can colour in the books the nice man" cough, "brought you last night," I look at the little one, he didn't seemed thrill about being on bed rest, I didn't expect he got enough rest last night, "play the piano for after lunch I suppose, I will have a guard outside, encase you get scared," I say, he translated, the little one looked at me, and he yawned a little bit, I smile "tomorrow, if you are feeling stronger you can go for a walk with Master," he nodded, "also the pink fat man who brought you your colouring books, is named Dodoria, I trust you will be a good boy, when you see him next," the translation took time, but he nodded "if you are a obedient good little boy, you can stay here with me," the Doctor translated, the little one spoke to him, the doctor nodded.

"The child asks what a good obedient boy does," I smile, and say gently,

"A good little boy, would do all his chores, and all his lessons, and train," the training wouldn't be with me , I will make it with Dodoria for now, then maybe when he gets stronger with the members of the Ginyu force Burter Recoome and Guldo than the captain, than me, but that won't be for many years. The doctor kept translating. "Your chores, will be mainly helping the doctor in the hospital," I say, he nodded again, I finished my meal I stand and kiss the boy tenderly on the head, I noticed he finished too, I go to the kitchen and get a jug of water and a glass and some fruit, I march him up stairs to bed, I tuck him in. he got his translator,

'Thankyou Master' I smile and kiss his head, I bring his colouring books and pencils over to him, encase when I go he feels 'better' I pat his head, and I left.

**Zarbons POV**

After the Master left, I calmed down, his apartment was very nice, actually it was the nicest I have ever seen, Belo was the richest man on the planet, and his apartment was nothing like this. Belo… my old master... old, it was odd a few weeks ago would of happily left Belo, but now I am with Lord Freiza, who is a horrible man, an evil man actually, I know lots of people who would of thrown themselves off the highest room of the tallest tower than live with Freiza. And Freiza probably would have laughed, this is a man who has killed probably millions, but he was … nice to me so far, I got food, water; he gave me nice clothes a bed. I lay cosy and lay down. I didn't get much sleep last night, there was so many noises, people, motors, I heard yelling, I went to Master but he was asleep, and I couldn't hear any noise in his room, so I slept there.

I was so sleepy I close my eyes; I will just close them for a minute. I was really tired, I was so scared last night, I can still hear noises but they seemed so close last night, I was being stupid no one would dare attack Freiza; I was being stupid, I close my eyes for a minute

I woke up a few hours later, to lord Freiza shaking me, he had his translator thing in his hand, 'Time for lunch child' he picked me up and cuddled me and kissed my cheek I laid down and I try to escape him arms. Yet I couldn't he nursed me, and I felt trapped... just trapped, I felt scared but he carried me down the ladder I was shocked when I saw the table full again.

Freiza noticed my shock and smiled, he slammed me down and passed me a plate he filled it up and gave it to me, I bow he chuckled, and he ate I waited he laughed again and smiled I look at the food, rice with vegetables . it smelt delicious I ate every bite, it was amazing, after my meal, I noticed Freiza was gone, I look around the wonderful apartment he walked up to me and passed me some clothes, silk… it was beautiful it was silky blue, and felt nice. I bow, he put some shoes, that's right shoes, there were boots, and they looked very expensive and pointed to my loft, I bow and walk off, the room was, wait MY room, I smile and jump on my bed and I jump on it, once twice three times, I was so happy. I get changed lord Freiza was being so nice to me, he stroked my hair before, and he got me clothes. I was lucky now, I got changed and walked down and I got my translator, he smiled at me, and I said on it.

'Thankyou Master' I say, he smiled and he looked at me, he got his translator thing, I loved it very much, technology is amazing

'Very nice my sweet, would you like to play the piano?" I nod happily. There were some music sheets there, I remember Mumma, and how she use to teach me. I was so lucky, than Belo took me, and I was …. Almost dead. Now Freiza has me, I am afraid.

I notice Freiza was doing some paper work, I wonder if he was mad at me, I bow he smiled, he got his technology out, and wrote, 'what do you want for dinner?' that confused me, I eat normally whatever I can get my hands on. Master can feed me whatever. He noticed my look, 'would you like a little bit of everything?' I nod happily. Freiza nodded and got his computer out I watch, he then got the phone, he patted his lap, I walk over to him he held my hand and put me on his knee, I can't believe it, I am one of the most powerful men's hips.

I remember something Belo told me, that if we ever leave, bad men will hurt us horribly, I look a Freiza, he smiled, and Freiza IS a very bad man, 'he gave you shoes' a voice in my head said 'and lots of stuff, can you be grateful Belo will probably come back for you tomorrow'. I sit nice and still, slowly food came. I was so lucky FOOD. It smelt great, Freiza kicked me off his lap (thank goodness) and we ate, the doctor came, and the pink blob Dodoria, I smile he gave me colouring books, I am grateful.

The men talked, "Your Master says he brought you some books, for school, you will be studying here until you can speak their words." I nod, whatever Freiza wants. I was so tired, after I finished my dinner, Freiza put a movie on an actual movie, I haven't watched a movie since Mumma was alive, we went to the park one night in our town and we watched the movie 'titanic'

This movie was, actually I didn't know what it was but I was with Master, it had Celic subtitles down the bottom, I am reading the best I can, but I'm not really that good.

* * *

How did I go??


	4. Dinner parties

**Chapter 4 Dinner parties**

**Freiza's POV**

Until now I HATED fancy dinners, I detested going alone, a few times I did what Cooler does, and took a young girl and told the girl that if she wasn't good, I'd kill her planet. Coolers girls were gorgeous, and quiet as all hell, I decided to try it but afterwards I'd find the girl crying, I tried to tell her that it will be ok but she just cry and cry, depressing really.

So I gave up, and until Zarbon I thought I was going to be alone. Not that there is anything wrong with being alone some people like it, but some people don't, I'm one of those people.

I've had Zarbon for a whole fortnight now; the child can speak a little, but I had no intention of sending him away. Zarbon loves me and every day he hugs me, I am very kind to him, well I hope I am, I assume I am. Zarbon smiled at me he was reading a book in Celic, his reading and writing level… was minimal, I guess Belo didn't own much literature, he looked scared most of the time, I buy him enough STUFF, to sink a ship, well not literally obliviously. But still…

I heard a little noise. My boy was getting a suit measured for my dinner party, he was so cute, and he ran in and twirled several times, showing me his suit I smile, "lovely" I say softly. He smiled at me, we were happy, I was happy, and he seemed rather happy. If only other people stopped the gossiping, I'd be happier... whenever I walk down the halls, with Zarbon, he normally wanted to hold my hand, which I allow, but people gossip they say I hurt my baby boy. I beat him, Zarbon looks pretty happy he loves his loft I got him a bucket of paint and helped him paint 'Zarbon' on the wall in front of his bed. Then he wanted to paint animals on the other walls, I let him. I helped him, and his happy. He is VERY nervous about his very first fancy dinner, but excited at the prospect of owning his own suit. It made him happy, he proved this by proudly jumping around.

"Master, Master prettz." I smile, the doctor must have taught him 'prettz because I sure didn't I smile, it has a black jacket with a blue shirt and black shirt, I have a blue tie for him, but he didn't need to use it. I wondered about if letting Zarbon have this life is the right thing for a child, a life of travelling always being somewhere else, he could be very lonely, there is not a lot of kids his age around, I told him all of that all he said was (after translation) 'will you be with me?' he asked and I nodded and he cuddled me and that was all.

"I am glad you like it so much," I say, I smile, I had no idea why he is so happy, as a kid I hated dinner parties, as a adult I hate dinner parties. So nothing has changed anything I laugh loudly. Zarbon jumped up on me, I twirl him around. "It's not nice to hurt Master." I curl him up on the couch; I reach for his school work and put his school folder with my language filling quarter of the folder, his language filling the other three quarters, he grumbled. His tutor was teaching him his language for reading while slowly integrating mine language to him, it was smart. He went to his language, he started sheet 1.12 he was doing compound-words the boys teacher said he was very behind his normal age group (thanks to Belo) but that's ok, I smile at him, and I proudly say, "good boy," he smiled at me. His speaking was coming along well, I stroke his hair he curled into me, I get my translator thing, and 'take a bath' I write he nodded and jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I laugh his a cheeky kid.

Zarbon was nearly over the fear stage, I am so happy. The first few days he cried a lot, and often ran under the table and hid there and refused to get out, but those moments were getting fewer and fewer I had to convince him out only three days ago through, Tonight's dinner party will be a huge test I go to my closest and choose my new armour, I walk to the bathroom door, Zarb is use to sharing my bathroom now.

"Hurry up child" I say from my room I put my first black layer on at first than my shiny armour and purple cape as I put my boots on I go to the splashing noise AKA Zarbon. "ZARBON"

"Ye Master," he said with a heavy accent. I get my translator, 'get out of the bath and get ready' I type, I felt a splash I go to my room, and I go to my desk and take out a box, a beautiful diamond strutted collar looked at me. I smile Zarbon was out of the bath I saw him combing his hair in his suit. He looked lovely the child smiled and he said "Zarbon scared" I smile,

"You have no reason to be," he will meet my Father and Mother (so maybe he does have a reason), but he knows this, I show him the box I put it in his arms he looked up confused, I felt sorry about it.

"Master?" I smiled he was such a good boy, he opened the box and seeing the beautiful collar he made a noise of delight, I put it around his neck, he smiled,  
"If you don't want to wear it, Master doesn't mind," I say he blinked I sigh and write it on my translator, Zarbon blinked again, and took his out of his translator,

'Very shiny' was all he said I laugh, and my cheeky little guy blushed, the collar (like Zarbon) cost a pretty penny but I do not care, he is my precious my apple of my eye. He played with it, I didn't mind if he wore it once and that's it, I only wanted him to feel safe. He ran to my mirror,

"You be good tonight" I say the boy in the mirror blinked, I got the translator out, last thing I wanted was Zarb embarrassing me but let's face it if the worst thing that happens tonight is Zarb forgetting which fork to use, I will be very, very happy. The boy grabbed my hand, and he looked at me, I plat his hair, it's down to his shoulders now it's long enough for a short plat. Zarbon looked at me, I patted his head and I looked in the mirror, we looked odd together. But hey, holding the child's hand we walk through my ship before we enter the room I stroke his hair, "shh it will be ok" I say evenly we enter the big ball room.

The room was filled to the brim, there was people everywhere, and food were on tables, this party was to celebrate I felt a hand on my shoulder "Hello son," My Father said, my Father smiled at me the room suddenly seemed much smaller now Father was in the room, but I clasp the man's hand never less with my free hand, I notice Fathers eyes were on Zarbon he held my hand so tight, I hoped my hand didn't turn a foreign colour. "How are you, I trust you are keeping well?" I smile I noticed my Fathers eyes were only on Zarbie. I stroke Zarb's hair,

"I am very well thankyou Father, what do you think of" my Fathers eye look up, I decide to play his emotions... or lack of, "the latest business. Father nodded,

"Yes very good Freiza" he said softly, "oh" he said fake as all hell as though he had only seen Zarb for the first time, "how could I of not seen you?" I do not roll my eyes, it took skill "and who my son is this young man?" I smile and attempt to realise my hand from Zarb's grip, when I finally do I put them on Zarbs warm shoulder.

"This is Zarbon. Zarbon say hello," I say, Zarbon bowed, he looked nervous, but I smile and I pat his head again he said terrified. He knew this man is my Father, he knew he controlled the empire that controls my business, he knew that we sold planets to other people (he knew this and there was no use lying to him because it is how I got him.)

"Hello sir," he said scared. I smile and I watch my father,

"How much does he speak," I smile, I see many people, all races and I see my brother he must of just entered he has gone past my expectations, he had TWO girls with him, one on each shoulder, both girls were wearing new dressed and diamonds.. I have seen the diamonds many times before on many of his girls. I see Captain Ginyu with his force of Burter Recoome and Guldo, they all nearly drool at Coolers girls,

"Not a lot but by the time his 14 he will speak better than me." Father laughed, and saw Coolers 'girls' his face dropped he noticed the scared look on girl on the left, I personally don't blame her.

"Great I have to put up with two depressed girls" Father muttered, I smile and gently say,  
"Well at least he will have extra company, Zarbon pulled at me hand, he showed me his little translator 'why does that man have two girlfriends' I gulp, great thanks Cooler now I have to explain the 'birds and the bees' or maybe I don't. I get my translator seeing Father's eyes I show him Zarbons words. He gulped and I said typed,

'The man is my brother, his name is Cooler, Cooler is very different than most people' the boy read over the translator and nodded. Father looked at Zarbon again, I knew he was surveying him,

"So" he said, looking at Zarb "What planet is he from?" it was a general question, I roll my eyes,

"Some tiny planet very watery I believe it's called vivants or something like that" I say Zarbon noticed his planets name and he smiled. I wanted the boy to be comfortable in this new... and rather awkward surrounding I noticed Dodoria was talking to the doctor (more than likely about Zarbon,) I pat Zarbon on the shoulder I stroked his hair,

"What's the kid's language?" Father asked. I blink, and I noticed Zarbon was on his tip toes, I grab his hand.

"Celic," I state, I tried to forget he was looking around noticing Zarbon was getting restless, "ZARBON" I bark, and he at once stopped moving. Father looked at him, he held my waist, and I glare at the child but the puppy dog look got him out of it, I knew he wasn't being naughty he was probably looking for someone to play with. I touched his shoulder.

"So" Father said, "Please tell me you are sending him to a boarding school when he learns our words," I roll my eyes. Than Father noticed my face, and laughed "I guess he will be around when he is 18," I glare,

"Try 21," I demand, Father laughed, a servant offered me a glass of wine, I took one ado so did Father, Zarbon went to get one, I slapped his hand away, "Like hell," I mutter, I look at the servant "got any Coke for the kid?" the servant nodded he went away and came back with a red can, as Zarbon sipped it, his collar shinned,

"It's very pretty." Father said indicating the collar, it gleamed around his neck, I heard my Mother, I smile at her, as I saw the woman's first impression... 'What the hell' I stroked the boys hair, Mothers eyes were going into Zarbons collar

"Mother this is Zarbon, Zarbon smile" the boy bowed, Mother… My Mother was beautiful, as a changeling is very beautiful, Father held my Mother's hand, Mother provided her opinion on Zarb.

"Hello Zarbon" she said, Zarbon smiled. "Well he is very pretty," she patted his hair, Zarbon looked at me and I smile 'it will be ok'

"Thank you Mother, he is cute" I agree, she looked at his suit and collar.

"I see he has some new additions, he looks very happy." I smile Father looked at his watch he tapped his wine glass,

"Everyone thank you for coming, lets go and have dinner," I noticed there were about 100 people no wonder the room was cramped everyone started to move, I sat next to Zarb and next to Cooler (his 'girls' were sitting on the other side of the table next to Mother. Feel sorry for her actually.)

The first course came out in a matter of seconds, which was good because I think Mother was ready for a lecture, it was a simple soup, I told the cook about Zarb not eating meat so hopefully he remembered, he should or making vegetarian meals noon stop for two weeks will be an rather odd request. Zarb smiled a little I smiled back; the child was good he ate his soup, some people chatted, I did small talk, and the doctor told Zarbon to drink his milk, he was looking at my wine, I take it slowly away, I know Belo gave the child grog before, but the kid has a better chance of being allowed to run wild than get grog with me,

Zarbon was very good, I spoke often to my family Cooler recommended I get a contract for Zarb I had to agree but I couldn't have to kid thinking that he is only around to serve me, "Freiza" Father said I look up, it was now the third course Zarbon was (very slowly) eating his vegetarian lasagne while I ate my steak "will Zarbon be joining us for drinks after dinner?" I look at my watch it was already 9.00 Pm where did the time go? I shake my head, the doctor translated,

"Yes," the cheeky one said, I shake my head.

"No, Milk." I say pointing to his glass, I get a cheeky boy who poked his tongue out, Mother looked at me,

"He is feeling confident enough to be cheeky he is doing well." I nod I know,

As the meal was finished we were all sitting on the couch Zarbon was fast asleep on my lap… well almost, it was 11.07PM I picked him up, "His sure cute," Cooler said, he had one girl sitting on his knee and another sitting on his arm chair, I smile  
"I know thank you," as I walk (carrying Zarb with me ) to our apartment the nursing little Zarbon he woke up,

"Me good?" I smile I nod, he than yawned a little and went back to sleep nuzzling his head on my shoulder,

He was sure cute

* * *

So how did I go? Feedback is appreciative


	5. Birthday parties

**Chapter 5 Birthday Parties.**

**Freiza POV**

I heard a noise and as normal the person responsible was Zarbon, I moan and roll over in the bed my sweet Zarbon was getting ready for school, moaning I look at the time '7.32' I remember the good old days the days before I came responsible for a child I could SLEEP. I go into the room today was Zarbons birthday, and even through it was not normally celebrated in his planet my planet (or more importantly my parents) make a big fuss over it, seeing me up he smiled he was already dressed in his school uniform (dark blue blazer with blue long sleeved jumper and white top with a black tie) he looked hansom, in it, he really did. I return the sweet smile, and indicate him over to me, I would like to say he has magically learnt my language but he hasn't… well logically it's not MY language, MY language is the one only changeling speak, the international one maybe when he gets older and he becomes more fluent I will teach him my tongue, but if I don't I don't care, his a good kid.

I give the boy a hug; like I normally do, he smiled and we eat in the study like we normally do, Zarbon has put on a pile of weight since he has lived with me, I think his very healthy and much happier. His not fat… his body just likes food, like a good child he will probably grow soon, for breakfast the boy ate all his pancakes, and eggs, (never bacon because his a vegetarian) ok so he is _**spoilt**_ but his so cute. He smiled sweetly. How can you say no to that face?

"Happy birthday Zarbie." The boy's ears pricked. He shrugged in an 'I have no idea what you're on about' motion, I get my translator and write 'happy birthday' on my translator, he smiled happily and said gently.

"I lov yu" he leant this term (I love you) a few weeks ago and has well… not often, but occasionally said it to me. It made me float every single time. I smile at him, and kiss his forehead, I did buy the boy presents, rather expensive presents (but like my Father so 'wisely' said I should not spoil him too much in the early days in case he gets spoilt and I feel like I have to get rid of him when it gets to the 6th month mark) but I knew I didn't have to, the child was very simple he loved the fact he got three (but often four) full meals a day, with snacks he likes he classes through he would prefer just too play the piano all day, I would love that too (his quite good) but let's face it, he can't live in my loft his whole life sooner or later his going to have to get a job, and the only way he will get that is if he gets a decent education. And I have every single intention to give him that for now on. The child happily watched me, I kiss his tender hair he is not jumping, as he use to. He gently smiled after I finished my breakfast the boy was already finished he sat up smiling and waiting for me, I kiss his brow, and tell him

"Stay" he knew that word, but he was scared, he often had this feeling of dread that I will return him to Belo. This fear was unpractical for two major reasons, one I would never return him to his former master. And two, it was now over 5,000,000 light years away, could take a while to return him. I go to my room, and collect his present, it was finely wrapped he will receive more presents tonight, but I didn't want him to think I've forgotten about my precious.

I put the package down his eyes went wide. I kiss his cheek, he is so shocked, I smile and kiss his cheek once more he is more my son than slave, I don't believe he will ever want anything again, if he can't achieve academically maybe he could be … well I don't know, it didn't matter, he is 13 a little early to be worried for his future, the child sat there and opened his present he was nervous I knew it, he undid the wrapping he then squealed in delight there was some books written in Celic he had one of his men get him some, took a while to find, there was a new jumper, a new pair of shoes and a few piano books.

He hugged me tightly, "thankz Master" I smile at my beautiful precious, I than walk him to his spare office room, which is his class room, truthfully a bedroom HAD opened up, but he... well I want him in my loft, I've gotten use to him, and I think he enjoys his new life. He trains in the gym but very basic training, so he doesn't get harmed or scared. He smiled and said softly, clutching his school bag, with his folders. "Bye bye Masterz" I was a thousand miles away again…

"Sure kiddo" I say patting his head and left.

As I sat in my thrown room I told my cook I want Zarbon to have a cake, his first cake ever he will be so happy, it was a chocolate cake and has 'happy birthday Zarbon' on it in vanilla topping, I sent Dodoria to get my precious presents… more presents, there will be some musical posters for his wall and a guitar. Dodoria and Zarbon has struck up a friendship of sorts Zarbon is cute and lots of my men are fond of him, but all Zarbon wants is to be good and do as I tell him, he is allowed his own life.

The day was dull, but when I got home, Zarbon was on the piano he always plays when he can, I'm glad his good I really am, I couldn't put up with a bad piano player. I kiss his hair he smiled, it seemed my precious was using his piano books already, he smiled,

"Did you have a good day Zarbie?" He nodded. I don't baby him with saying simple sentences he has to learn, yet I do it slowly and carefully the child blinked a little, he went for his translator I grab it and shake my head "You have to learn," I have babied him to the point he can't even do this on his own, he looked panicky,

"Zarbie's day good," I smile I than smile at him,

"Dinner will be here today precious my Parents are coming for your special day," he smiled shyly I know he understood very little of what I said but knows my parents are coming. I sent him to wash I wanted to make a good impression on my parents, I knew he was nervous Father came about a week ago and tried to force feed him bacon after I telling him, his a vegetarian about forty times. He got washed and came out in his suit the one who wore to the dinner party minus the jacket and tie. I hope he does well tonight last time Father was here he tried to get Zarbon to show his powers and Zarbon did….. Father was not happy the words "how could you take care of someone that weak!" were often used and then my Father attempted to 'teach' Zarbon how to fight, I intervened and the child was ushered out of the room, and I put up with my very angry Father.

The child was nervous yet I held his hand, we went to the lounge room, in my private wing my Mother was already there, and Dorbria. "Hello Freiza," She said, Doorbria bowed a little and smiled and Zarbie, Mother gave Zarbie a little hug, "he is still wearing his collar?" I nod he rarely takes it off, I questioned him once but he only said he liked it, she looked at Zarb who smiled and bowed respectfully "happy birthday teenager" she said and hugged him and then said "your Fathers coming Freiza." Zarbon understood Fathers coming and jumped behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Smart kid" Dorbria said he looked proud. Father then entered, Zarbon hugged me more,

"Scared" is all he said, oh this is just fantastic the kids birthday which I wanted it to be special and his scared and his scared my Father will make him eat bacon and has to have to fight hard. Father looked at Zarbon, I felt like giving him a drink with knock out tablets in them, but of course I can't do that.

"Happy birthday," he said softly, he turned to me and said, "Your brothers coming," he said without a battering an eye lid, that's it! Next year Zarbs present can be NOT putting up with my Family "he brought some with him," of course Cooler did, why wouldn't he? I hope he only brings one girl this time, Father enjoying the tension between us, and Zarbon who was almost suffocating me than he said "he took a leaf out of your book Freiza his gotten a child, well actually two, a pretty boy named Salza… and I can't remembered the others name," I almost faint, Cooler COOLER has a child! I look at Zarbon, "Salza is like Zarbon," Father said, I doubt that very much Father my Zarbie is perfect. "His pretty boy too," its times like this I'm grateful the doctor is not around, but he will be here shortly. Hopefully Zarbon will say he is ill and I can save his sanity.

Cooler than walked in with a… you guessed it a child, he is mimicking me now, how many times did he hurt me as a child over this? The child he had was blue skinned with short blonde hair. The child WAS very pretty I give Cooler that but he was terrified he reminded me of Zarbons first night with me he was scared, maybe it was his first night too. The child looked terrified and scared but Cooler patted his head and said his good boy. That surprised me, Cooler plus emotion equals everyone dies, but Zarbon (who fears Cooler) kept hugging my waist.

"His pretty cute," Mother said, looking at Zarbie I nod, my father talked about the trade, the boy Cooler had, what was his name again? He was on the floor with Zarbon playing. I didn't mind the playing actually I wanted him to have a friend the boy was lonely and I assumed Coolers new boy was similar to Zarbons age.

The doctor will soon arrive with Zarbons cake. Zarbon was on the ground playing with Coolers boy, he was close to me his arm on my tail. My mother presented Zarbon with a gift I nod when he received it I nod, "go on Zarbon" I say, my mother grinned when he opened his present there was some books but in our language some pencils crayons and colouring books some little toy soldiers and a little stuffed teddy bear he smiled.

"Thank you my queen" he said, Mother smiles, "and my King," Father nodded and patted my sweets head he then said.

"Have you had a nice birthday?" Zarbon nodded. He looked at me and I knew he understood about three words of it. Yet he smiled the doctor came with Zarbies cake and he got to blow his candles out my father refused to sing through. And my mother singing is a repressed memory.

The doctor gave Zarbon a little piano book, and Doorbria gave him a little stuffed rabbit.

We walked home, carrying all of Zarbons presents "Spoilt little" I mutter, but I kiss his forehead, and tuck him in to bed, I kiss his brow and pass him a piece of cake.

"Master" Zarbon said he cuddled his new toys,

"Yes my sweet," I say exhausted.

"I love you" was his reply; he then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Yey another chappie down, reviews are loved


	6. gifts and blisters

Chapter 6 gifts and blisters

Zarbon was on the floor playing with toys. I was lying on the couch I've had a big few days; meetings after meeting. I cover my head, I have been thinking of Zarbons future a lot, I will have to keep him a virgin, easy now all he wants is food and toys but when he turns sixteen it will be hard, that is if I decide to keep him, but I will, unless he is very, VERY bad. "Zarbon," I said in the gentle tone he is use to.  
"Yes Master," he said softly,

"Where was my precious today, I was so very worried." He blushed, I knew he is scared, good I give simple orders and I want them to be followed, after all, I give him everything. Food, water, gifts ,extraordinary gifts. And he sneaks off, I was mad.

"Zarbie sorry, he was Dodoria for my walkie." I nod, Dodoria is his walker, and only allowed to leave the apartment with someone, unless he is going to his classes hospital or my thrown room. Occasionally he goes with me for a walk in whatever planet we arrive in, but they are heavily supervised, but I felt my anger decrease, and I am getting much better in controlling my anger

"Okay sweetest" I say, I knew the boy was freaked out he felt bad about leaving the section without permission, that was good let him think about it. Until now he hasn't asked Dodoria to take him for a walk, his barley left our home at all. That pleases me yes, but saddens me, I think about his lack of friends, it made me so sad. But … he has me, and my unlimited income, I am lucky. "Are you ready to come with Master for a session, like the one in which I got you," he blinked, but said.

"Big room, with your big chair?" I nod. Very smart, but he got a little smug, "Zarbie will be like a general able to see all your secret meetings," I laugh, he wasn't all smug, but his good little boy, who loves me, and he IS strong for his age, but I will never push him to be a warrior to dangerous and if he does, he will be by my side. He will love it, he can then be as smug as he likes; it was getting dark. I knew he was getting tried, we normally eat early. Giving him time to do his homework and then go to bed early.

"My gorgeous boy," I say, he looked at me with a sweet little look, I have no doubt he will grow big and strong, he is such a little character "are you hungry?" he nodded very gently. I go to the phone and order dinner, a nice vegetarian lasagne and some steak for me, he played with his toys for a little longer until dinner arrived I was so happy when it arrived. Zarbon was acting very well… cute, I laugh happily. He was trying his acrobatic moves out cart wheels and such. I was so happy, he is the closest thing I will have to a son. So Zarbon pleases me hugely.

"Yes, really want chocolate all chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, all chocolate for Zarbie, no one else only Zarbie." He said, I laugh I then pat his upside down head, its helping his confidence if an adult places a interest in his abilities.

"That's very greedy child" I say, cute or not; I don't allow greed in my sweet. "Bad Zarbie only good Zarbie's can have chocolate for dinner." He turned red either from embarrassment, or… him being upside down. "My dearest Zarbon its time for dinner." He nodded ashamed, good I don't want a greedy 16 years old, when he gets older, "Zarbon," I say he looked at me "promise to stay good," he blinked "Greed is bad," I went to get my translator, it was on the charger. I give him not an angry look. I wasn't angry his only 13, I guess his just getting use to this new life he has.  
"I sorry Zarbie sorry, Zarbie loves Master" he smiled, I resist the reflex I was having to roll my eyes, I smile at the scared child. I know he loves me, but I will have to stop bending to his every wish I mean the kid had ice cream covered pancakes four times a week, chocolate covered pancakes twice a week and omelettes once a week, For breakfast! Don't get me started on lunch! His lost can barely be moved in now it has so many gifts, I will have to take some away and leave them for special behaviour or something. I let him hug me;

"I am not mad. Little one," I say. He smiled happily. I then hold his hand and then we start to walk, to the study. Where our dinner was neatly set, it made Zarbon blush, he was ashamed. Good it does the kid good to be modest once in a while. He sat on my lap, I smile at him like the prince he is, and he is he may as well be royalty he is with me. He may as well be a prince.

"Zarbon," he smiled a little, "I love you," he smiled proudly "but I think you are getting just a little spoilt." He blinked, "you are not in trouble," I state calmly. I smile at him and as we eat; "You have too many toys," I say gently. He blinked sadly. And then he broke down in tears.

"I love all Masters Gifts; please I love Master. All I want is Master do not send me away." He looked like he was almost going to collapse. I get out of my chair and touch his back, he was so upset, maybe I was wrong maybe it was a bad idea? No I tell myself. He is young yes, but I won't have a spoilt teenager running around and ordering people around. It is easier to teach them young.

"You won't be sent away Master just through it would be nice if you give some toys you don't play with much to children who don't have any toys, a little like you use to?" I kiss his cheek, getting my tissue out of my pocket. I dab his eyes. He calmed down more then said softly, keeping eye contact with me his sweet eyes.

"Master still loves me?" I nod, he cuddled me; I then calm him down. He was so shy right now, I love him so. I think about his future, he is not very smart at the moment, his mind knows the answers to questions, but his language skills do not allow him to do this. In the future it will change I am sure of it. Positive actually.

"After dinner you will go to your room, and get the toys you don't play with," I say, he turned red, good even though I do not approve of a spoilt child; I am still glade he is comfortable enough around me to ask for things… well actually he never asks I give freely. Mostly for good behaviour, getting his words right and a good grade but I still love and care for him deeply. No matter what I care for him, I won't have a spoilt child running around, in a few years.

"Zarbie loves all masters' gifts, everyone Zarbie loves them all." I see where this was heading I put my hand out. Zarbon wanted my love and doesn't want to seem ungrateful. That was cute but I never expected him to love every gift equally. It was impossible. I kiss his cheek.

"I know that sweetest, Master only gives gifts to good boy's not bad ones." I kiss the very top of his head, "Master just wants you to understand that your toys are gifts and you will outgrow them, everyone outgrows gifts child. And you are no different you can make a lot of children happy Zarbie." He calmed down, I was so proud of him after dinner we went to his loft and he gave me some toys some toy cars, some books that were too hard right for him now. It didn't matter the books were easy to get. By the time he was 16 he will use to my language enough to read them but it is better not to stress him too much. There was about a box full of toys. "There we go," I say gently, "is that better?" he nodded, "Now you have room for more toys," it wasn't a complete lie. I will give the beautiful young child many gifts, but not as many.

After the packing I wrapped the gifts off to the children of my soldiers, Zarbie helped me, "I am spoilt no?" I smile, the truthful answer was yes.

"A real Master makes their charge feel safe and secure." I say in a gentle tone. It was later we were eating desert ice cream and moose he was a good little servant, he needs to rest. He needs to sleep through, "prince Zarbon it is time for sleep now." He nodded so I put him in bed I blushed the gentle Childs hair it is so long now, I am glad I decided to have him grow it out it looks much better than that mop he once had. I tuck him into bed he was in plain blue PJs. The modest outfit made me happy.

"Good night my prince" he blushed, I say. I kiss his cheeks and I left. I plan to go out of my apartment, it was my wish, I shall need… not a baby sitter but someone to watch Zarbie, it was only 8 PM and I need to focus on business, I call Recoome one of the dancing force. I was so proud of Zarbie behaviour. Recoome came in and bowed,  
"Lord Freiza," he knelled I smile Recoome is a capable warrior, and a good baby sitter. I smile at him,

"I will not be late he should stay in bed if not tell my precious to get back in bed, if he has a bad dream send him to me." Recoome smiled, I was so proud. And then I went a meeting with the new blister on my foot.

The sayain king.


	7. moving and room mates

Chapter 7 moving and room mates

Zarbon POV

Master was gone for a long time that was unusual normally he is home soon after I get home from my lessons. It was dark and I was cold, I heard the door open believing it was master I turn but it wasn't it was Dodoria. He did what he normally did and smiled and presented my lead. I relaxed master was in a meeting, and he wants me by his side… or it is time for my walk. I love my master and deeply. I trust him so much, I love him too. "Where is Master?" I ask. The man smiled, and said.

"He brings you a gift." Dodoria said he then gave put my lead on my collar and we went for a walk he held me close… safe. We walked through the large halls people were everywhere I hated the lead at first now I don't mind it, but it was odd that I was only walking along the halls normally I wore my lead when I went away from the masters part of the ship onto the main part of the ship to a large room there was more scary people. The master was in a large chair, I saw lots of people. "I know you're nervous but your Master is anxious to see you and show you your gift." He whispered. I was so nervous there was a whole group of tall men with white brown skin and dark hair, the man in the middle wore a cape and a beared he was holding a hand of a small child. "Master" Dodoria said softly everyone turned I go red and try to hide behind Dodoria. "I have brought the precious." The master's face lit up and so did mine he was happy to see me, actually happy. I am so happy, that he happy.

The nice man led me to the master, who untied me and too my shock put me on a huge chair, with a comfy pillow. "I know you're nervous." Master whispered in my ear, "but I trust you, I know you will only do right via me." He stroked my hair. He then sat back on his chair, I was so nervous I only do what the master wants. So I sit nice and straight and not say a word.

The scary people spoke for only a few minutes. They then all leave even Dodoria, "Good Zarbie." Was all he said, "You are so good to Master," he paused he stood up, and cuddled me "you like the chair?" I nod, "good but you look tired I think it's time for you to get some rest." He then took me to our home, but to my shock it was empty. I look up. The master was smiling,

"Where are our things master, where is our couch and piano where is my piano?" I say heartbroken. The master was laughing, great I were a joke now, I was miserable, then I saw my masters face and I knew he loved me.

"Oh what a silly child, we are moving ships my love it's been a while since I have had a new ship this one will have a proper room for you." He said shaking his head. He held my hand there were people coming out of the loft with my toys,  
"Zarbie check all of his toys so he can have less so he can give toys away." The master laughed, but nodded "you are a good little boy." We ate like we always did, and then we went off the ship I had to wear the lead but I can't believe there was a world over the ship. It was a ship port like the one Belo dragged me in. the next ship was big and purple. "Our new little home" he said, I smile and the lord indicated someone over it was Dodoria; Dodoria had a case and showed it to me, a diamond around a chain. My eyes go wide, "that nice Zarbie?" my eyes were so wide I was surprised they not pop right out of my head. The master laughed and it around my wrist, a diamond bracelet.

"A king's ransom is what that is Zarbie." Dodoria said, "Your own king couldn't match that," I smile knowing around my wrist is more than Belo will ever make. It made me laugh and the master noticed it, he cuddled me, I was speechless.

"Thank you master oh how Zarbie love," he smiled, I knew he was proud, I think of my old master and how I was lucky to be fed and my new Master gives me gifts food, a real nice education toys and now a king's ransom. I was so shocked I started to cry into him, Master kissed me.

"You deserved a special reward, I think. This was a diamond in the desert of a planet I sold a few years ago; it was a king's ransom literally." He smiled, I look up his voice was high but he is my master, he has taught me so much. "You are a good little boy." I hugged him gently Freiza laughed. He held me and then to my shock he didn't lead me towards the new ship but into a big building, "we are on planet Vegeta. We are staying in the apartment on the planet until our new ship is ready,"

"Oh Master is so clever." He smiled and we go for a walk, my lead gleaming in place, I looked around it was a nice place, the palace didn't remind me of the one I worked in it was too nice. The scary man for before showed us where we will sleep a large apartment but I only saw one bed, master looked around,

"My boy needs a bed," the king (I think it's the king) went blue. Everyone was blue, I noticed there was other people expect a little boy, everyone was terrified, "I told you my boy would be coming did I not." I know little of the masters business but I know his in trouble.  
"Will your 'boy' be interested of sharing a room with my son, he has a few beds he- he doesn't look much older." The King stuttered, the little boy glared at his Father. I thought of my Mother and how I miss her, I was young when my uncle took me to Belo. I never had a Father, Freiza is the closest thing I have to a Father and Dodoria is the closest thing I have to my Mother. I smile at this thought.

"Very well," Master said softly, "child." The master said the little boy turned "how old are you," the child looked up. He looked scared for a second probably because Master was talking to him directly, I remember how scared I was when he talked to me for directly.

"Seven My liege," the boy piped in "but I am nearly eight," the Master mealy smiled, great I am 13 (or am I 16) and he is seven. Great, baby sitting, the child was very small then again I was too, and I am still small, but I am bigger now not chubby just solider. Master said boys need flesh on their bones.

"You are nearly all grown up then my Prince" I say to the child he brightened automatically. Freiza smiled at me, he is proud.

"Yes I am" the child said proudly, "when I turn twelve my Dad promised to take me for my first mission on a foreign galaxy." The boy looked excited, I smile… actually I forced it, a little boy so excited about the prospect of killing. I looked around the master's new temporary home. Sure it was nice it had that antique look but looked nothing like OUR home, our home had a piano and a loft, and a study full of my masters labours. This wasn't home, still very nice

"That sounds lovely," I say was lovely the right word to use? The master smiled,

"Is the security in your son's room adequate?" Master said looking at the man, the man was still very blue, but shuffled a nod, the little boy piped in

"Yeh he can't run away." Vegeta said pointing to my lead, his father automatically trying to quiet him, I laugh. Everyone looked at me weird, not getting the joke. Master smiled, he looked at them, nursing a hand on my shoulder.

"I assure you Zarbon have no intention of running away child, the lead is filled with an electro…" he stopped "you" he said to a soldier, "and you," he said to another. They both jump "come here, you grab Zarbie's lead you touch Zarbie." Quietly the two scary men went to me, I did as master wanted and one touched my skin and another touched my lead, both men screamed and then master covered my eyes, I heard voices, and yelling but when they were opened the two men were being dragged out… dead, "the only people who can touch my precious is myself, Dodoria and a select family and warriors. I guess your son too, if he will stay with him in his room." I was shocked. Someone died, I think…

"Yes" the king said, "that would be ah best." I smile my gentle smile; the master laughed, and happily kissed my cheek."

"Very well, Zarbon is tired; take him to the prince's room, Dodoria if you could." I smile and then my new temporary roommate leads me with the little prince. The place was huge and there were scary men with armour. Armour not like the high quality one master Dodoria and the others I see and the king wore but low quality.

When we went into the princes room, Dodoria unchained me, "be good I'll get soon for your lessons." He said he then left me with the scary child.


	8. Broken hearts and new additions

**Chapter 8 broken hearts and new additions. **

The scary child started at me, "So are you like his toy boy or something." I didn't know what that was so I blink. He rolled his eyes, thinking I'm an idiot. "Do you have sex with him" he said obliviously thinking I'm dull. And I believed it, because let's face it I have no idea what he is talking about. He watched me and said slowly. "Want to spar?" I shake my head. Master said sayain's are very violent so if I get scared I should either make them touch my collar. I still am concerned about the simple fact my collar just killed two people. I didn't want to spar with the sayain encase we touch each other.

"I would love to my Prince but without my Masters permission I cannot leave the room." He raised an eyebrow. I looked around the room, it was nice and there were different colours on the wall which blended beautifully with the bed spread. I smile; who ever coloured this room must come and decorate my masters new home, after all, my master deserves only the best. My master's word is law as my master is a god. He controls everything in our world, so he is a god. One who controls the people in the present controls the future.

I smile I love my master, he has done everything for me and in a way he gave me life, the new Master saved my life Belo would of killed me by now, a nice home (well actually were homeless at the moment I guess.) I watch the little prince stare at me, "we don't have to leave the room we can stay here and spar." I nod, the prince moved a wooden box and then slowly but carefully I relaxed, he must be making room for us to spar... the little one must

"But I cannot spar with you yet my prince, "the boy nodded, he seemed confused, then the light bulb went above his head, I smiled slightly happy he was no longer thinking I was a nut. It was still sad it took so long for him to understand. I am slow my lessons are much lower than a normal level for someone my age but that is just stupid.

"Oh Yeh people die when they touch you," he wrinkled his nose "how about until that guy fixes it we watch a movie" I smile. It sounded very nice. I was watching the television it was a children movie, it had dancing lions it was very funny. When the Master entered, I smile my master is home and raise my arms, and he cuddled me gently the prince was shocked. The emperor hugged me actually hugged me.  
"Is my precious ready for his lessons?" he asked, my heart jumped, oh how I love him, sometimes I wish he was my Father. I love him so much, he is my saviour if he did not rescue me that day, and I would probably be dead if the master didn't save me. No matter what happens the master will always have my devotion. I smile the master put my lead on, if it was Belo I would have cried for being treated like an animal, but now I am loved adored, it is a protection I have never had the luxury of since… since Mumma died.

Thinking of Mumma I felt my chest hurt Mumma was never rich we lived in a small rented cottage she was a music teacher, my Mumma could play most musical instruments my Daddy... There was never a daddy in the picture, now there is no Mumma. Then Belo took me, I remembered my Uncle selling me and living my life... I shook just shook Mumma made me sad Belo made me want to cry, some nights I get nightmares and Master face flashes and I remember I am safe, Just Master. Oh master is so kind, he would protect me wouldn't he? Of course he would. He saved me from Belo the worst creature in the universe.

I heard Master talking to the doctor about me a few evenings ago. Master said he wanted to keep me a virgin as long as possible if possible until my wedding night. Master always says 'ask if you don't understand words' I didn't know two. Virgin and wedding, I knew because I heard master and he didn't tell me… I wasn't supposed to know.

Master snapped my chain on me said my goodbyes to the prince, I hold the masters hand as we walked, "After your lessons you will be sent back to my room, you can watch a movie as you complete your studies." I smile, as normal my master is making my life so much easier. I smile.

"Master Zarbie was BAD" I say Master laughed, I wondered what was so funny. I saw him shake his head.

"I find that hard to believe what did you do laugh at the princes hair cut." I shake my head, I would never hurt the prince, and even laughing is hurt, as this certain type of hurt is disrespectful. And even through the prince is odd, and his hair IS 'laughable' as master said. I would never laugh, Master Freiza tells me what he can't stand and bad hair cuts are one of them.

"I ears drop on Master when he talk to doctor, Master said Zarbie be kept a virgin until his marriage night." Master smiled a little tiny bit. I wondered what I have done wrong, Master did say 'he finds it hard' so maybe I am not in trouble, and he was smiling. That is always a good sign.

"Do you know what that means precious?" I Shake my head, he dragged me on a chair, "we need to have a chat," I felt sick, oh no I did something bad. "You're doing fine. You're not in trouble." I take a deep breath, "Marriage is when you become a husband." I nod, he is a nice Master, and he always explains things to me,

"It is like the big ceremony we had on my planet?" Master nodded. He wasn't mad. That is very, very good.  
"That's the one," Master said smiling, "you are so smart." I blush Mater is so kind to little Zarbie, he kissed my hair, "now Zarbie," he said getting serious. "A virgin is someone who has never had sex." I knew that word it was the same in my words. Realising who it was who said it, I hug Master, and old master should never ever be followed. Nice new Master must ALWAYS be followed, even if he is drunk. I loved him so much. He placed me on his knee. I must have made a face because he laughed, "I know it's yuck now but when you will one day want a girlfriend, and you have every right to know why I will say no." I blink. "I may say yes it depends but I won't let you 'date' anyone little one." I was confused, but I nodded Master would help me, but only if I was good, I would ask him later what it meant. Unless I worked it out. He then kissed me on the hair.

"Time for school," he then holding my hand, I smile at my Master; I didn't have many friends, only really Master, the Doctor and Dodoria. On my old planet I had many friends there was a boy Jericho who's bed was next to mine, but he died a month before I went with Belo to the ship, I missed my language, Master said and did so many strange things. But I loved him lots, "you be good today, ok?" he said, I was confused.

"Zarbie always good for his teachers Master, Master spoils Zarbie with a good educ-kation." The word was too big, I messed it up, Master smiled, he was not mad, I relaxed. He smiled at me. My master loved and cared for me.

"I know you are always good Zarbie but we are having a party," my ears prick up could I wear my suit. "And you are staying in your bed with the prince." My ears deflated, he laughed. "You can come to the dinner but after woods there is a party in which you will come to bed," I nod happily. Master then led me to the evil, evil, evil Maths class. I kiss his cheek and run in.

Freiza POV

I laughed as Zarbon I was a little angry he ears dropped I'll have to talk about it with him at another time. I can't have my servant no matter how much I love him disobeying me is not allowed. No matter what he is to me, he is still my sweet and I want to protect him, and that means a sweet well behaved innocent, who does what his Master says.

But I decided to let it slide; it was merely the Doctor and my talking was going to be told to my sweet anyway, but I would go through the rules with him once or twice. It wasn't that he was getting spoilt; he was a good modest boy.

I have changed my will allowing Zarbon to have 38% of everything. It didn't sound like a huge amount but I smile at this Zarbon will never have to work. Even if I died tomorrow (which could happen I don't know about the sayain's cooking.) Zarbon will be well provided for. I went to my ship, and started to design a room for my precious.

After I ordered people to design Zarbie's room the way I wanted it, I went to Zarbie's temporary study room, it was small and stunk of men I hated this. He needed balance, and smelly men room was not appropriate I want to shield Zarbie from the world, I didn't hear any talking so standing on my tippy toes, I look through the small window located in the; he wasn't wearing his uniform as it was packed nicely in his new room. Normally he would be, as respect is necessary, but he could let this slide. He has already got Dodoria get him his precious's suit the one he wore to the last party. As he looked in Zarbie's room he knew that Zarbie was going to be a while, Zarbie was working hard. I smile I will come back later, I walked to the big hall where the dinner would be held, the king was in the throne room, but I heard a noise. It was in one of the training rooms.

Fully grown sayain were being thrown all over the place, and the culprit was a little boy.

The sayain prince.

For a second I believed they were LETTING him win after all it made sense... but no these people were giving it there all, and the child came first every time. This is wonderful, I have to have him. Prince Vegeta. I relaxed for a minute or two. "My lord" I turn it was the king, he noticed his son was winning and I know he didn't like his son winning, and he did not like me watching his son win,  
"Your son is very brave," I say smiling, the King shifting scared that I will want to recruit the prince, it is probably his worst fear… and he is right, the prince will be a perfect body guard and play mate for my precious. Well.. as Vegeta chucked a 6 ft 3 man away from him… maybe just body guard. I smile, I have to have him, and I know he will be worth every penny I spend on him.

Just like Zarbie.

Zarbon was a perfect servant in every sense of the word he was obedient and warm to me. But no fighter, many nights I have nightmares of Zarbon being captured and held for ransom by my enemies. I love my precious, and he has to be protected, from everyone. Vegeta will have to be moulded of course, and that means a lot of cuddling to make him loyal, I am not the best cuddlier but I love my precious. "That was wonderful little prince" I say proudly. He bowed at me "that is a very strong little prince." He smiled happy, his Father looked nervous, don't blame him. "Vegeta what do you think of Zarbon?" he shrugged,

"Seems like a wuss can he even spar." His father tried to quiet him he knows what happen to people who hurt my Zarbie, but I smile. It's good to see a child who speaks his mind.

"Yes My precious can but he is not as strong as you of course." He smiled proudly. "Would you like some private lessons from me tonight?" at one everyone (even the men on the floor) gasped, I smile. My precious even doesn't receive lessons from me, his just not strong enough. But these sayain's are… they are too strong, and getting stronger.

I'll have to kill them all. I look at the king and whisper in his ear "we need to talk." An sayain got up off the floor, and he was stronger,

I have to kill them all now.

Before they kill me and my precious.

Zarbon POV

Master has never, not picked me up from class or never sent someone to get me, "Master" I cry, I was scared, I was on my own in a strange place, Master would be mad but I was scared and I start to walk on my own I was frightened. Then I heard Masters Voice, I smile it was coming from a room, he must be in a meeting, I felt better, he will be so proud of me to find him all on my own. I saw the little prince he was training and master was praising him, while whispering in the king's ear, anger came to me he never watches me train.

"Master" I say softly, he turned, I was mad he forgot about me for the sayain prince he was shocked. Then he glared. I felt sad master was mad.

"Precious you were supposed to wait." I blush; he grabbed my arm, "BAD Zarbon." My eyes widen, someone laughed,

"Looks like you're in it deep kid." A man said on the floor but I'm never bad, it's always good Zarbie. They laugh master was mad,

"Excuse me I am going to fix my servant." He took my hand and took me, outside the door. "Zarbon, do you know that your safety is my number one concern I don't want you wandering around on your own." I bow my head,

"Master wasn't there," he rolled his eyes, he was mad, I felt bad I should of waited I'm sorry Master. Oh god what

"You finished late, Master is sorry he wasn't there, but Zarbie was bad and proved he can't be trusted." Master was mad,

"No, no, no, no Zarbie is sorry, Zarbon good, Zarbie." He put his hand up. I go quiet, Dodoria came, behind me.

"Put Zarbon in my ship. He is not to be with the me tonight, he was bad. Very, very bad." Freiza said, I start to cry. I go to wrap my arms around him but he hit me, I fell.

Master has never hit me before.

Dodoria just stood there watching my face turn red, he clipped on my lead and took me away; Master hates me, he hits me, like Belo use to he never wanted me again, Dodoria didn't speak but we didn't stop until he took me away to be punished. To my shock he put me in a room surrounded by toys.

"His not mad, he just needs you in here for a little while sweetest precious." I was crying, Dodoria hugged me whispering words of phrase that were Unhelpful to me to say the least and then he left. I had never seen the toys before then I realise they are for Vegeta and not for me. Master did make me give my toys away so he would never let me have a whole heap more. There was a small bed in the corner I run and cry onto it. He didn't love me.

Freiza POV

He wasn't mad at Zarbon; he just needs him out of the way for a few hours. He should not of hit him And he wanted the king to believe he no longer wanted Zarbon by his side, and he wanted the king to leave him alone with Vegeta, so he can take him. I was glade Zarbon was out of the way, a dinner with the sayain is no place for him to be (apparently the cooks here only cook meat very few vegetables)

He had to admit Zarbie's room wasn't made yet he just put a room and told his people to put it full of toys with a bed and a cook for him, on his ship. He will take the Prince tonight and kill the rest. He Zarbie and Vegeta will be safe. I start to walk to my ship with the intention of seeing Zarbon. I unlocked his door, I felt horrible for yelling at him.

I wanted to hug him.

He was in bed crying, his face on the pillows I wrapped my arms around him. "Look Zarbon Master IS sorry, he truly is, but Zarbie disobeyed Master, and that is BAD." The boy cried more, quick damage control you have lead armies, captured thousands of planets, made millions, murdered thousands… pleased your parents you can make a thirteen year old smile "he should of only took a toy away you not sent you away and I never should of hit you." I was sorry god knows how much I didn't want to hit him.

"Master promised." He muttered, I kiss his head. I DID I promised if he never needed correction I would do it in our home, never in front of others, and never ever hitting him on the face I said that because the time I got him to his room I would not be mad anymore. I loved my precious, yet I hit him, hard.

"Yes Master did." I stroke his back, gently oh I'm so sorry, and "Zarbon must promise not to leave again, if Master is late."I pass him a cell phone "You are you text Master, and he will come." Zarbon didn't move tears were on his nice clothes, I felt bad not only did I hit him, I disrespected him, his precious body… so innocent so soft and I hurt him. I hit his beautiful skin, my precious.

I stroked his back while he cried; this hurt me, my precious angel innocent pure. I will have a problem when he is 16 or 17 keeping him this way but I will… even if I have to give him drugs and lock him in his room… actually that is a good idea. It took Zarbon several minutes to calm down, he was more scared I'd send him away "Zarbon Master is going to let Vegeta live with us." I take a deep breath and then….

"Master Zarbie will do better Zarbie will cook clean anything, please don't replace Zarbie" I kiss him. silly boy, he is my angel.

"Master wants Vegeta because his special, you are special too… Master likes Special things." He blushed, I cuddle him, "now when Vegeta lives with us… it will be because his family is dead." Zarbie blinked. "There is an asteroid" I lied, "there is a chance it will hit." Zarbie covered his mouth, "the ship is going to go up soon, and I will be on the planet and you will be with Vegeta, I will kidnap him and take him to be with us." Zarbie brought it. In the time zone of several minutes, I had to practically carry him back to bed.

"What if it all goes bad, and Master die. Zarbie go get Prince." I spanked him,

"No I want your word you will stay in the room, if you leave Master will be so angry," I had to say it… I had no choice, "I will send you back to Belo" Tears came. "My abilities allow me to live with no oxygen, and Master will survive the blast." I hate lying to him.

"Zarbie take good care of little prince when he comes to stay with us, he share room and Zarbie's toys." I knew the look; he was unhappy but didn't question me or pressure me to 'save them' I kiss him. "Dodoria and Doctor stay on ship." I bite my lip. Oh crap, but I nod.  
"Of course, Master will only take disposables, Dinner will be here soon, in bed after woods, when you wake up Master will be here and you will be with the prince."

"Zarbie still have room with Master?" I smiled,

"Of course this is so temporary." I kiss him, "Zarbie so good."

I get off my ship and cross the sayain palace with only a small army and a few space pods. I went to the King, I told the idiots to WAIT, I walk into the Kings office, I didn't knock, and I wished I did the was dark the king was on his desk… ON his desk with woman (who was defiantly not his wife.) I felt my anger burn; I will get the little one out of here.  
I cough, the king noticed "Lord Freiza." The monkey said, the female animal left at once. Dragging her clothes with her.

"I require your son for trials. Immediately" I say, the man went to explain why he was breaking his wedding vows but he didn't he might think I don't care, that it happens all the time.

It doesn't.

"My son." He said the shock was setting in. thankfully, "why his just a boy, cant we discuss him later?" I shake my head. "Do you still wish to come to the dinner." I shake my head, if this will work I must nab the prince and kill everyone.

"No I have a conference on another planet in the morning; it's not too far, the king nodded and I took the boy. But he was already asleep; my men gave him a sleeping drought he will be out for hours… without a second through I board one of the ships Vegeta's will go to my ship and mine will circle… I had business to attend.

Zarbons POV

The doctor brought me dinner, and looked at my face. He shook his head he rubbed the cream on my face, like normal I took my shirt off and he rubbed cream on my back "Zarbie did BAD." I say he nodded, that hurt me, and I love the doctor he hurts my feelings. He noticed,

"You need to learn that Freiza's word is law. You are lucky he loves you if he didn't he could of sold you for leaving your class, we were on a strange planet. Now we are home, if you left you probably won't be punished but there is different behaviours you must learn for different people." I start to cry, oh master I promise to be good and never disobey…

And then the ship shook, I run to the window planet Vegeta was blowing up.

MASTER! I run to the door, but I stop turn around and sit on the bed. The doctor nodded proudly, but the tears did not want to stop, my master. My master, my master.

But I stayed,

After all my Masters word is law.

Wow that was long. I'm afraid this will probably be the last chapter until mid November.

This is why I made a long chapter… anyway I still love your reviews and feedback.


	9. its all wrong

**Chapter 9 Its all wrong**

**Zarbon POV**

My Master was on a blown up planet, I was terrified. Doctor left at once, but I had to stay, master said stay, I was so afraid, my master is dead, I break down crying the doctor hugged me, it will be ok. He is my whole world, I felt for the first time in a long time, my world is so bad, I feel like ending it all… if Master dies, I will too, but master say Master live with no oxygen so I relaxed, but time dragged on, and I got worried. The doctor tried to get me to leave the room so I can stay in the 'bomb' shelter (what that word is I shall never know), but I refused…. I decided long ago if I ever upset my Master to send me back to Belo I will kill myself.

I was afraid but my fears were gone when the door opened and Master walked in. "Zarbie, Are you ok? Masters sorry it took so long." he said smiling; but there was blood, blood down his face. The doctor started to rub it but I didn't run up and hug him… I didn't deserve the honour. Master blinked a few times, when I kneeled. I was so stupid, hugging my Master, no slave should EVER hug there master, no wonder he was sick of me. I will have to be a good boy so he never gets sick of me again.  
"Zarbie so happy Master is ok." Master looked confused and opened up his arms, but I didn't dare….

I just didn't dare.

**Freiza's POV**

"What's up with him?" Vegeta said, "his planet hasn't just blown and HIS parents..." the talking stopped as he walked into the room, the young prince had tears all the way down his face, I kept him on ice for a few hours in the cells once he woke up (or rather once I gave him the drunk TO wake him up) and once he found out about his parents death…. He lost it. He REALLY did, it took three guards to hold him back, and I had to put him in the cells.

While I look at the damaged prince and as Zarbon noticed Vegeta, he (if possible) = looked more upset then Vegeta. It was my fault, I threatened the worst case scenario, Belo … no wonder he was afraid.

"Zarbie, doesn't master get a hug?" The doctor inquired, I open my arms, but Zarbie only shook. Great back to square one, I should be mad about the disrespect he gave me but I ignore it.

"Prince Vegeta is sleeping in here with you tonight," for some reason Zarbon broke into tears, I knew why through my innocent angel was scared of being replaced. It was a stupid thought Vegeta differently didn't want to take his place, I roll my eyes, "Zarbie Masters sorry he scared you, he brought you a present." He looked up, I show him a ankle bracelet. "Would master get you this if he was mad, or wanted to send you away?" he shook his head good. He stared

I tried to get my slave and the prince to eat… but Vegeta was almost ready to have a mental breakdown, his people eat and eat so I expected him to eat, eat and eat… but all he did was cry, and cry.

Zarbon kept shovelling food in his pocket; like any second I would send him away I was still ashamed of my actions today. I look at the two kids, my two kids "Vegeta do you like your new room?" Vegeta looked up, "the room we were in before is yours my young prince, and it's very close to me." I look at my angel, half of his face was still red, and I still felt bad, he has lost all his confidence, he was going so well he was a happy well balanced boy. Now his nervous wreck. My gorgeous boy should be protected for everything, including me. "Zarbie's room is next to mine, like always." He smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, he was scared…. Damn.

My sweet angel was tried after dinner I showed him his new room, it was only a simple bed, and I will get him toys, he looked sad, I knew why Veg got a room full of toys and he didn't, it wasn't my fault the toys came with the ship! I will buy Zarbon a new piano so he can still practice. Not that old one that came with the ship.

My angel curled up in bed later, much later everything was hard today… ok so I did kill the sayain's but left there prince alive… but still, I went to my room and read some notes, my brain is everywhere. For Vegeta to survive a long life, he will have to be incredibly obedient, Zarbon might get away with a few things, and he is very weak. But the prince of a monkey race… no leeway. I will have to show Vegeta to my family sooner or later, and if they say he is too dangerous to be alive, I will have to kill him. But I don't want too…. But I love myself more than I ever could love Vegeta.

The rest of the night passed with horrible dreams, I kept waking up dreams of Zarbon and Vegeta killing me, were the most frightening, but several dreams had Vegeta turning into a monkey and being trapped in a cage, Zarbon crying ' don't sell me.' It hurt like hell…

My angel was curled up I didn't even bother getting him up for school, preferring to let them sleep… my angels needed there rest. Heaps and heaps of rest, until they are so well rested, they woke up. I was concerned, the next morning but I placed breakfast on the table, just like normal. Expect nothing was normal, my angel was scared of me. It was not normal, and it won't be a normal occurrence that is for sure.

For he was lord Freiza and he shall have it all.


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter 10 Forgiveness

"Vegeta, have you finished?" I inquire, the prince's face was red and mad, we spent the last thirty minutes yelling, something my precious never did. The argument was over the prince doing the dishes (actually all he had to do was dry) his line of reason, 'Princes shouldn't have to.' I would of agreed with him, expect he broke Zarbons translator on purpose, which set Zarbon in a panic and tried to glue it all back together, if he broke the screen glue would assist, but when he blows up the motor and chips, glue doesn't help.

The boy Zarbon was distraught crying all the time, Vegeta would call him a baby, I'd spank Vegeta, and Vegeta get mad and blame Zarbon. Yes this is how the last month has been, Zarbon normally curled up on my bed at night, I through we got pass that phase, Zarbon was terrified of the prince, and I was mad as well.

"Prince Vegeta, please come in my office." I nod politely, he walked in absolutely unchanged about the fact he almost gave Zarbon a panic attack. "You are a very strong sayain, you are so powerful. It surprises me." He smiles in true sayain pride. I was feeding his ego and I knew it, "you are so powerful and one day you will run your own missions," he smiled his teeth were pointy they reminded me about the violence he felt. "But unless you are kind to Zarbon you will work in the kitchen until you are twenty one." The boy looks at me shocked, the child use to work in the hospital like Zarbon. I have a firm belief that until the children's studies takes first priority they must work, after school and on weekends. Vegeta picked a fight with most sick (or most case injured soldiers) so I removed him and put him in the kitchen peeling potatoes until he works out his people issues. "I can give you anything Vegeta, you know this." He glared,

"You can't give me back my Family" the boy snapped, I sigh, he was right on that account I guess, I didn't mean to upset him half the time, but he gets all upset very easy. I nod, I understand his fears.

"You are right, I cannot do that but I still love you, now if you are a good boy, one day if you're good and train hard. You can quite possibly be my right hand man when you're older. Prince Vegeta, but Zarbon is so important to me too, and not getting along with him is one thing, but being cruel to him for no reason." Vegeta looked away.

"I guess I've been a touch mean." He admitted, I nod. I saw actual fear and sadness in his eyes, good emotion that means he is truly sorry. He needs behaviour modification but that's all. His only a child so if I help him now when he is an adult, he will be very loyal. Or he will try to kill me, if he finds out about my actions which killed the planet, he loves, and grew up on.  
"You picked on his language skills, his poor grades, his accent, and then you break his translator, and he an excellent well behaved young man. If he hurts you child you inform me. If he doesn't then you don't hurt him."

"I'm sorry" he muttered. "It's just my life; it's not what I planned." I smile. Finally the child is giving emotion about his planets demise, since the third day he has lived with me, he has given me NO emotion, he doesn't care, and that is one of the major problems, and is why I believe he is mucking up.

"You are not even ten years old," I say, I hold him, "it's not your fault" I hold his hand, he looked at me, truly confused. Truly shocked, he is only a frightened scared boy, he may act much older but his just a boy.

"Zarbons not that bad, I don't know why I am being awful." I nod; he was feeling empathy towards my servant.

"You are only emotionally upset right now, if you ask Zarbon for forgiveness, he will take it, and we can work on our life together." Vegeta nodded, murmured something and left.

I was nervous, but the boys have to talk together to work this out. I can't always be there to break up the fights can I? No they are old enough… to work it out.

I did some remedial work, dull boring, but work that had to be done. I walk in the sitting room, after time had passed. Zarbon and Vegeta were playing a board game together. They looked content, Zarbons face brightened when he saw me, I smile. "What are my boys playing?" I ask, Vegeta looked nervous, I don't blame him.

"Monopoly, I think Master, can Master play?" Zarbon asked, I nod I spent over a hour playing this game buying property and being with the kids I love most. It was nice, I loved my kids. I care for them, Zarbon's collar and bracelet gleamed in perfect unison, and Salza does not have any of the beauty of Zarbons gifts but I have no doubt he will Cooler enjoys matching me. Vegeta has not earned the privilege of gifts just yet. But he soon will.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Vegeta was watching his mouth and said only nice things and seeing as dinner was always early so the children can study practice piano (or in Vegeta's case complain) or work. "Lord Freiza," Vegeta said slowly, I looked up he hasn't been mean or angry since before, he is a beautiful child, he really is. He went to study without a single complaint, he slept, without a complaint he washed, and then went to sleep. There was no work tonight I didn't want to press my luck.

The next day, I woke up relaxed, I got up dressed, and in my living room, Zarbon and Vegeta was curled up together watching tv this pleased me greatly; both were already dressed for school, the finest education, only the best after all.

"Good morning Master," Zarbon said, I smiled. And kissed his forehead, my precious angel.

"Good morning… Master" Vegeta said, I turn to look at him. I don't think his ever called me Master before.


	11. Meetings

Chapter 11 meetings

The children were on the couch curled up, they were watching a movie I was in the middle, and Zarbon was lying on my tail which was actually quite strong, Vegeta was curled up on my lap. "Get some sleep, if you are tired." I say, Vegeta yawned. I wasn't surprised he was tired he trained so hard. I am not joking in when I say he trains so hard. From now I will have to get him a new trainer, Dodoria even through an appropriate trainer for Zarbon was oblivious not appropriate for my little powerhouse.

"Tomorrow you will start your training with Guldo Vegeta." The children were confused, Vegeta needed a challenge, and he needs to be tested more and more every day, otherwise he will die from boredom. Guldo is the weakest of the force but an excellent start for the Childs life. The Ginyu forces have already agreed to assist in my training of the children. Zarbon looked at me his eyes wide. I ignore it, I know Zarbon was jealous, and I don't blame him, Vegeta had huge power huge intelligence and knew the language well. I told him in time this will change, but until then… he has to be patient.

"Really master?" I nod, "thankyou my lord," I smile. Good boy his manners have improved dramatically. The children were close now; they were snuggled up in bed, some nights I catch Vegeta in Zarbons bed, it's sort of cute…. But more often than not, they are both snuggled in **my** bed. Annoying yes, a burden no. I don't mind affection, and I defiantly don't mind being displayed affection.

The children were starting to yawn, but tomorrow is our quiet day, it's the only day were school (homework was permitted unless completed during the week) and fighting didn't occur, even Vegeta understood that… well scheduled fights at least, once or twice I caught Zarbon and Vegeta wrestling. Wrestling is something Zarbon rarely does, Vegeta loves it, "it is time for bed," I turn the movie off. I receive moans. Good I am glad they want what they can't have.

"Master please just ten more minutes." Vegeta begged I smile happily; good the children need to learn. They can't have everything they want in the world. Anyway… Vegeta said ten minutes more, twenty minutes ago.

"We can finish it tomorrow after your morning homework is completed" I knew they can't wait that long, I go to tuck both children into bed, and as normal give them there warm milk and since it was the weekend they got biscuits today it was chocolates and cream. I always give them something special, a nice desert on weekends or when they do well in manners, school or training…. So basically most nights, I don't mind but I know one day, I will have two incredibly spoilt teenagers on my hand, and sometimes spoilt teenagers rebel, I fear that one day… my precious Vegeta will may one day actually betray me.

"Master," I heard, it was Zarbon, and he was curled up, in his covers, "I love you." I smile oh he knows what to do to make me happy, I am so happy he is very special to me. I kiss his cheek. He is so simple sweet and yet, I see the fire his eyes this can easily show me one day my angel will give everyone a run for their money, he will be so powerful, maybe not as special as my elite, elite, but without a doubt beat all my soldiers and he will be a heart breaker. I smile realising all the girls in the future that will fall in love with my beautiful one on site.

"And I love you, I can't wait until you are older, you will be by my side forever more." I say he yawned, confused. "You will be my special little guy," he smiled happy.

"It is all I ever wanted!" he exclaimed, I chuckle his incredibly sweet boy, "Thankyou master." I smile, excellent. A happy Slave, is always what I desire, His happy, so the chances of his tears disturbing me. And I don't let on how much his tears disturb me. I can't have them know how much I care.

"Good night my angel, master as a special job that only you and Vegeta can do tomorrow." I slowly go to Vegeta. He was in bed, a game toy in his arms.

"Sleep tight Vegeta, tomorrow you will get a new gift," the child prince looked up. Well technically he was the king, but his never claimed his title. "A think you will like it," I state, the boy looked up.

"Oh Master please, can I have it now?" I laugh, I shake my head.

"No tomorrow, get some rest, or you won't get it at all." The child looked nervous but quickly went under into his sheets, he curled in him looked comfortable … safe. I liked this, "Good night child," I say, he yawned and murmured a good night. I turned the lights off and went to my own room, where I did some work, then slept.

The next morning the children were allowed to sleep until 9.30 no later… maybe when their older I'll expend it, but not now. Zarbon who never or very rarely got 9.30 sleeps ins was already up and doing his homework, the boy who has taught the sooner it is done the sooner he gets my undivided attention, that didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was Vegeta sitting up studying... I stare at him, he must really want his gift. That made him smile, which was always good. "Vegeta come to the couch and you can have your present." He grinned ear to ear. I watched Zarbon not an inch of jealousy good...I don't need them fighting over masters attentions, that is there freely. Vegeta opened his wrapped gift, he finest in armoury, specially made for my little angel. His face glowed, and so did Zarbie's in shock this armour is worth simply a large amount, but three planets… that has natural resources…. And gold, silver and oil…

The child was thrilled, "It is special" I say "It grows as you do, it stretches so much, you will probably never need another." He hugs it, I got him some leggings and singlets, he then he put it on. Of course I said yes.

"How does it look?" the child asked, I sit there, he looked truly happy.

"You look adorable." Zarbon said, Vegeta pouted, "I mean like you are to be a general one day." The boy smiled, I smile that is the right answer Zarbon, good Zarbon. Vegeta looked truly Hanson in his armour, he jumped up and down, I laughed.

"Master I know its Sunday but could I…" The sayain Prince trailed off, I held my hand out and stroked his hair.  
"You many go and fly around for ten minutes then come home." I winked to Zarbon, but Vegeta smiled happily, and ran out the door, laughing I follow even through my Zarbon was still in his night clothes. Vegeta was flying through the hall, I start walking holding Zarbons hand.

"Master will I ever be stronger then Vegeta?" Zarbon asked, I smile. He is a good child

"Zarbon, Vegeta's race, are powerful beings." I state, he looked up curious, "your race, are normally not powerful beings … very beautiful" expect your ex master, I think but didn't dare add. "But not powerful, Zarbon at thirteen you have proven to me you can be very powerful." Actually … he hasn't but I have no doubt. Ok that was mean, in Zarbons planet he would be an elite. Without a doubt, but here he is a tiny fish in a large pond. I stroke his hair, my sweet angel. We walked slowly watching Vegeta, I had to laugh. The armour looked good, and it made him fly… well not faster but without a doubt smoother, which in time made him go faster. As he spent less time crashing, but I can see evidence of cyclone Vegeta. Pictures not straight, vases a little cracked... Hmm I now know why I don't let them fly, "That's enough precious" I say, Veg nods, and we head back to the apartment.

We ate breakfast (Vegeta still wore his armour) and then Dodoria walked In, I nod… today was an important day. "Zarbon angel, Vegeta … precious after Zarbon changes we are going to a meeting," Vegeta tilted his head, Zarbon also was confused. But he changed and got ready to go.

I lead my servants to my thrown room, next to my thrown was two neat chairs, the left one built for Vegeta was red, and has a box down the bottom, Zarbon chair was a little to the left a bit so Dodoria can stand near me, but Zarbons chair is blue.

I lift my boys on them, "we are going to sit nice and quiet right… you won't embarrasses Master … right" Vegeta nodded. I knew Vegeta would not; Vegeta was raised at an early age to do just this. Zarbon who was raised to cook and clean, had done this in the past, but only a few people… and normally my staff, more often and not it was the cook talking to me about where to get new ingredients, this will be hard… I wasn't quite sure who was going, but it didn't matter if you see one person you seen it all. Zarbon looked around, that confused me, normally he smiled happy at anything, but not now…

"Where is Zarbie's old chair," I automatically understood, change… to Zarbon change is never good. Zarbon did have an old chair but…. Well, it got left on the last planet honestly some of these men… are not very bright.

"I wanted it to match Vegeta's" I lie, he smiled pleased with what I said. And without another word he sat on it, "Master will be busy," I say, "but keep quiet if you embarrass me, I assure you, you will beg for mercy." Both shook nervous, truthfully Zarbon would be spanked, and Vegeta would be probably hit with my tail, nothing to severe. More of a warning, but I loved them so much.

The meetings started soon after woods, it was so boring, just people who wanted planets, it was a slow day, but both children sat quietly the only time my boys talked was Zarbon whispering to the doctor about a word he did not know. As I permitted it, I was not mad at all. The children sat quietly, Vegeta had his mouth shut abnormally tight, and probably scared he would.

At the very last meeting of the day, someone walked in that frightened one of my angels very much and Zarbon had to bite his lip so much to keep him from talking blood went down his chin.

It was Belo.

I look at Zarbon, he was terrified and scared, but Zarbon did nothing, Belo smirked at his former slave. He spoke in Zarbons language, but Zarbon said nothing, "my lord, Belo called Zarbon a dirty slut." The doctor said, I raise an eyebrow, "Belo accused Zarbon of sleeping with you," I looked at my angels face, sure… I could _see _someone _wanting_ to sleep with him, but anyone who does, will find themselves on a one way trip to the afterlife.

"Oh really," I say, I keep relaxed, Zarbon was looking scared, but said nothing, he was scared now that being scared might get him some sort of punishment, it won't trust me, I understand he is terrified. Suddenly a terrifying thought came to my mind, "did you ever have sex with Zarbon" I say Zarbon made a sound of fear. But Belo was smirking. He spoke and the doctor quickly translated.

"No" I relaxed Belo spoke again,"I would of the day he turned sixteen." He smirked, "too bad you got him a couple of weeks before that huh boy?" I look at Belo confused then I realised Zarbon was sixteen in there years.

It set in, why Belo wanted to keep him, I glared, I was furious someone would want to taint, TAINT my innocent angel, I saw Zarbons fear. I couldn't kill Belo in front of him, I merely glare. I had to keep my anger under control, I look around my angel was scared so I merely ask what he wants; he wants to talk about payment offers. I wasn't mad, but Belo's possie were scaring Zarbon, "Very well." I say, "We will talk about payment options in my office," I turn to my right hand man Dodoria.

"Please put the children in their rooms," I smile at them and leave.

Zarbons POV

I was crying in my room, my master thought me dirty, a bad slave. He will never love me again, oh why did Master Belo have to come back, he was so happy and now Belo was here … I cried loudly, I was going to be killed. Master walked in, carrying a mug of milk and chocolate. "Here angel, this will help" I take it, "I am not mad sweet heart, merely scared Belo touched you in the past." I shiver,  
"He says when I turn sixteen he will." I start to cry but Master only held me.

"Belo will pay for what he did to you." Is all Master said, I look at him.

What did Master mean by that?


	12. The look

Chapter 12 the look

That Slave Zarbon must be curled up in bed, but I knew he wouldn't be asleep. He was so freaked out, something about seeing his old Master; it must of creped him out. Freiza was pretty mad too, at dinner he sawed through his plate with his knife, and then sent us to bed with a bucket of ice cream each. I mean the food was fantastic, ice cream for dinner. He didn't even bother with the 'is everything ready for tomorrow.' I look at my wall, I can almost feel the walls shake I know it was Zarbon, Freiza walked in.

"I am going to my office Vegeta on the ship, sleep well." Without a word Freiza left. God damn it Freiza it's not even early its 4.30 in the afternoon! All day they have acted weird, I mean weirder then Freiza is normally, I toss and turn, I am a sayain Prince I refuse to sleep at 4.30! I get up and leave the apartment. I walked through the halls I realised I was in my pjs oh well If I get caught I am out to steal food, I walk up to the hall where Freiza's office is… I swear the man must have about 30, I walk into I see Freiza's office.

"I want Belo murdered in his bed Dodoria" It was Freiza. I go to leave, but I trip and fall. Maybe no one noticed "VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." Oh no.

"Master, I am sorry, I am so sorry," I stagger, I turn he was furious oh god, "I was so scared, you- you left the apartment" Freiza was turning purple. Now I may of only been Freiza a short time but I know this is really, really, really BAD.

"You are here, child because… I am getting furious. Child hurry up." He sat up, I stand up.  
"Master I am so sorry, but I heard I heard there was a rapist on the ship." I invent hey... that was good, "I am sorry Master I was so scared, you were gone, I never meant to disobey I really didn't." I look at Freiza, his eyes relaxed.  
"You know the apartment is protected Vegeta." Freiza said, I look at him, oh god look cute Vegeta, Freiza is so powerful you could get hit and end up waking up 50 years later.

"I know Master, but I am..." I take a breath, "me and Zarbon are stronger than most of the guards. That is so scary Master." Freiza sighed, great now his going to kill me on disrespecting the guards"I mean…" Freiza put his hand on my shoulder. I close my mouth.

"I know you are scared, I am sorry I left you. I should of explained why I was leaving you, and left more powerful people to watch you. You were not supposed to be so afraid," he strokes my hair, I Prince Vegeta, was NOT afraid. But the hair stroking that was… sort of nice, "how about you go back to bed and Dodoria will stay with you, and I will be along soon." I nod, I wrecked everything even if Master is smiling, and I knew he had to be displeased. Freiza merely smiled, "I am not mad little one, now go. Dodoria now please take the little one back to bed." He kissed my face, it was sort of nice. I then walking close to Dodoria.

"I know you weren't scared, little prince." Was all Dodoria said, I stare at him, "what were you looking for?" I look up.

"Master Freiza, I was so afraid Zarbon is more." Dodoria raised an eye brow, but said nothing. When we arrived at the apartment, as soon as I opened the door Zarbon launched at me, dressed in Pjs and tearful,

"YOU ARE UNHARMED" I almost choke, "I was so scared Master Belo may of caught you, and hurt you" Zarbon smiled my arms were forced by my sides, and I knew if he didn't let go soon, I'll choke to death. "You must NEVER leave the rooms again, Master was ever so angry at me last time." Hell for a guy who has spoke the language for under a year, he is doing really well. I nod  
"Of course I won't," I lie, hell as soon as I'm powerful enough to defeat Freiza I will… wont I? That initial thought surprised me, I'm Prince Vegeta, killing Freiza should be my primary goal, but suddenly all the nice things Freiza has done for me, the clothes the toys… the armour suit, maybe it won't be so bad, if I just…. Gather intelligence on Freiza. There we go, I'm gathering intelligence on Freiza. But first I have to get out of this bear hug.

"Prince Vegeta come here" I turn it was Freiza; he looked different, like the men on my planet when they return from a mission. Then it hit me… Freiza just killed someone. "Zarbon come here, child." We looked around, Zarbon and I go to our Master, he placed his arms on us. "I know we had a hard day, but my angel, little Zarbon, Belo.. He had a heart attack." I looked at Zarbons shocked, even scared face. Freiza's voice was flawless. You would actually believe Belo had a heart attack, Zarbon put his placed his arms around the Master… wait not the Master, Freiza.  
"I am free of Belo, he will never hurt me" I could nearly see the smiley face coming on Zarbons face,

"It seems Belo will never hurt anyone ever again." Freiza said, he cuddled Zarbon with one hand while brushing my hair with the other, "feeling any better Vegeta?" he asked me.

"Now you're here, Zarbie told me Belo was so very strong, stronger then Zarbon so he is stronger than me?" I lie; I was scared I mean Freiza might kill me, now I have a frownie face, I was freaked out. I hug Freiza, I look at Zarbon he had a look in his eyes, and he was smiling, he thinks I've cracked.

"Master so good and kind, coming home to protect us." I say, I wrap my arms around him; he curled his arm around me. I felt safe and secure. It was a new feeling for me, but I liked it.

That night (or late afternoon we sat up and had ice cream,) we then went back to bed at 6 PM (we were all very stressed and upset apparently.) I was drawing in bed, when Zarbon opened my door,  
"Master wants to see you," I got out of bed, Freiza was standing in the lounge room, with a case. I was confused, he wasn't mad, he was sitting on the couch, the case in his lap, Zarbon walked to the armchair and sat down, I stand there on the rug, I wait for Master... I mean Freiza, to speak. He smiled at me; I wasn't convinced he was going to kill me, but it was still a possibility.

"We've all had a hard day, I am sorry I disturbed you from your games Vegeta." He laughed; I blushed for some reason, "I purchased something, I was going to give it to you when you were older… but I think you deserve it now." He opened the case, it was a beautiful collar, exactly like Zarbons beautiful diamond's I can't believe it, this piece has to be worth more then all of my planets trade for a year.

"Oh Master, I can't say how…" Freiza smiled and put it on me, "It is beautiful," I wasn't lying, the diamonds were beautiful, but it was heavy around my neck, but there was nothing poking out or anything, it was the finest silk around my neck. I loved it,

"You deserve it," Freiza said, "this means you are mine forever," he smiled, and I realised, what I gotten into… Zarbon sat on Freiza's lap, "as long as you stay by my side Vegeta, and obey. And after today, I know you will, and I will do my best, to meet your wants needs and desires, tell them to me little one, and I will try my best to meet them… no matter what." He kissed my forehead; I stroke my collar, staring only at it.

It was so easy to let him win, I'm young, and in these night clothes I'm bloody adorable. I just got to wrap my arms around him, apologise to Zarbon for being a prick and that will probably be all… but I can't give in… what would Father say.

I wrap my arms around Freiza; tell Zarbon I am sorry I was horrible before. Freiza stroked my hair, he even tucked me into bed, and I was so confused, he kissed me. Said he loved me, he still had the look, but he kissed me on the forehead, and he left. For the first time in a long time.

I felt completely safe and loved.

I hated it.

There we go please remember to review


	13. New things

Chapter 13 New things

"PRINCE VEGETA," I rolled over and try to get some sleep, "you know it's time to get up," I wanted nothing more than to scalp Zarbon, I grumble. But the servant wasn't leaving me alone. "If you don't get up you won't get cake?" I sit up, that's right today is the six month anniversary of becoming Freiza's servant… also the six month anniversary of my planet dyeing, but I didn't mention that to Freiza. I think he is trying to distract me. And in truth it's a nice through, giving me a party for six months. Zarbon had one not so long ago, it was fun. There was cake and ice cream, and Freiza said that Zarbon will remain by his side until he is old enough and can provide for himself. In my mind, he will probably be about a hundred before he can do that, at least to Masters Standards.

I hated that every day, quite possibly every hour he saw Freiza as less as a repressor, an annoying figure trying to control my life, and more as my master. My room was comfortable, there were pictures and maps of planet Vegeta even some of my parents and me on my wall. I never asked Freiza how he got them, I didn't need to I have learnt not to ask questions, just give a goofy grin and hug him. Thanking him for everything I have, as time goes on I feel myself, connecting to the Mast- …. Freiza. He does spoil us I have to admit, we go to a lot of different places, and a month ago we went to a beach planet we spent all day at beach, Freiza's business only spent five days at business but we spent two whole weeks there. Zarbon (who could not swim before) by the end of the trip he was surfing and swimming like a pro.

I got up and get dressed, when I go into the living room, Freiza sat on a chair, a big grin on his face, "Good morning Master," I say, he grins, I noticed there was a large cake (chocolate ripple I think) I blush happily, Freiza placed his arms around me. Squeezing me tight,

"You've grown again," he said, I blushed happily, oh god not again why do I always blush when he talks to me, he laughed noticing my look, "ahh don't you like it when I complement you?" I shrug; it's not that I don't like it… I'm just not use to it. Freiza smiled, "Sayain's don't express feelings much do they?" I shake my head, he smiled and placed me on his knee, I heard Zarbon, and he was upset, he is Freiza's 'boy' and doesn't mind 'sharing' him but gets upset when Freiza spends more attention on me. His not a spoilt Brat, but Freiza is the closest thing he has to a parent, and he gets scared that someone might take him from him, I won't… he can have Freiza honestly, but Freiza doesn't mind.. .actually I think he enjoys it. Zarbon was no longer concerned when he was put on the evil overlord's knee. He liked that.

"It's almost time for breakfast," The Master said, we look at him, we got up, Freiza slowly cut the cake, and gave me a huge piece, I was shocked about how nice the cake was, he can throw a good party I give Freiza that much, but even though I was happy, something was off, I just didn't know what. Something about Freiza's eyes was off, "thank you for my wonderful day Master," he smiled, and placed a gift a wrapped gift in my arms, Zarbon gasped,

"You are so _lucky_," this confused me, I haven't even opened it yet, how would he know, I laugh the child saw the gift before it was wrapped up, I opened it, it was a diamond bracelet it was lovely. I look at him, I mean it's no wonder why the kid said I was lucky, my collar cost a bundle, and I wonder how many planets died for this.

"Oh master its beautiful," he grinned, it was lovely, even through it's not an item a sayain prince normally receives, let alone wears I can make an exception, I at once placed it on my wrist. Freiza smiled, at my face no doubt, he kissed my cheek. And said softly in my ear, "stay by my side for ever, and I will give you the universe." He looked at me, kissed my cheek, "get ready for class."

My day was normal after that, well as normal as it can be when Freiza controls what I do, my classes were dull, but working hard at them keeps his happy, today my classes were mathematics, Language, science, and history. After my classes I started to get changed into my armour, I heard a knock at the door "vegeta are you there?" it was little Zarbon, more than likely dressed in his workout clothes, I smile and open the door, my smile faded.

It wasn't Zarbon, this creature was thick and had bulging muscles, but it was Zarbon, he still had the collar and bracelet, his face was in tears. "I was in the gym…I was working so I could be one day as strong as you, and now I'm ugl-" he sobbed, I hug him, little Zarbon wasn't little anymore, he was HUGE. I could only half hug him,

"Who the HELL are you?" I turn it was Freiza, Zarbon turned, and Freiza's face went from angry to noticing it was Zarbon, confused "Zarbie?" he nods, crying.

"Master something's wrong with me, I've turned ugly," the boy was terrified, Freiza held him; he almost squashed me in the process. Freiza's eyes were relaxed, he picked me up and placed me on the bed, he sat down, holding us both. Zarbons face was fat and puffy, "I love you Master, but I am so ugly." The boy choked, on his tears.

"You are not ugly, this is a normal transformation for your species, do remember your old Master Belo how he looked like you?" he nodded, "he looked like that because he is more powerful this way," he held him tightly, "sometimes being ugly, but powerful isn't such a bad thing little one," Zarbon kept crying, Freiza was looking at us softly, he looked at us, as though he was complicating something "if I show you boys something, do you swear never to repeat it to anyone… ever no one knows, it is my biggest secret." We looked at each other, "if you tell, I don't know how I would take it." In English we shall die… I looked at Freiza; I was intelligence gathering, so this would be a huge boost… because in truth, I almost forgot about it.

"I swear Master" I say, Zarbon nods. I was curious, what can be so important? How does this help strong-o- fatso over there?

"I will never tell," the crying boy said. Lord Freiza smiled, he stood away from us. And closed his eyes, he started to grunt like he was in pain… and slowly, ever so slowly. Lord Freiza grew, his armour smashed, Zarbon panicked and backed up but our master smiled happy.

"It's ok Zarbie… Master _swears_." At this Zarbon moved a little bit, he moved next to me. At this Freiza smiled, and screamed finally, the Master- Freiza backed away… smoke filled up my entire room, I started to panic too, but I don't move.  
From the smoke Freiza emerged, taller and thicker, he looked like King cold. He closed his eyes, and I crawl out of my bed I land on the floor, I hear a deep voice laugh… not Master.

"Master" I whimper, Zarbon hugged me, "you don't sound like Master." I state. The figure stroked my hair,  
"It's alright littlest one, it's still Master," we both look up, Freiza sat with us, stroking our hair and saying he was still Master, for several minutes. It was sort of nice, "Zarbie, we are going to go back to our normal transformations together," at this the beast which was once a beautiful Servant started to cry.

"I will be stuck like this forever… I know it," Zarbon cried Master glared.

"You are being STUPID," Zarbon stopped, "Is that all you are a _baby_," Zarbon leaned over trying to crawl up into his self, "Zarbon this is good, if anyone ever captures you, you can transform and come back to me." The boy, stopped. "You are so much stronger in this form, and faster," Freiza stopped, "we will train you like this another day, today you need to learn how to stop it and change back," I knew if I didn't say something, my room may turn into a shroud of dust with no furniture.

"Master, shall I get you a glass of water?" he looked at me, he smiled softly.

"Yes child, that is very helpful." He smiled, I went to the sink, and got Freiza a glass of water, and little Zarbie (who was now big,) a glass of water too. As I walk in to my room, Zarbon was kneeling, as through mediating Freiza was doing the same. I watch them, I place there water next to them, I decide to do what they do. Freiza opened up an eye, watching me. I saw a smile on his lips. "Take deep breaths little ones." Zarbon nodded, I guess I mimicked them, and slowly Zarbon changed back, to a beauty… expect his clothes were now old and yucky, the arms were splits. "See all better," Freiza said still big, "your transformation, will take a lot of energy out of you and Zarbon you are way too young to control that for long periods of time, when you get to a certain state you will turn back." He smiled at us, "Zarbon why don't you go and start your training, Dodoria is waiting for you outside, just go change." The man laughed, Zarbon nodded cuddled Freiza and totted off. Freiza turned to me.

"You come to me a little bit more every day little Prince," he placed hands on my shoulder, "one day you will be by my side Prince Vegeta, and you will want nothing more than to help your Master" he kissed my brow, "you are so powerful for a child," he said softly. "And one day you will be even more powerful prince Vegeta." He kissed me, "but if you ever betray me, I will not stand for it, little Prince" I looked up, "and you will be punished severally" I nod

"My lord every day, I feel more and more like your servant, and less like a sayain prince," I started to cry, and I don't know why, I felt much better Freiza hugged me, "I'm sorry," he looked at me.

"You and Zarbon are my favourite, and no matter what you think, I love and care for you deeply, also you and Zarbon will always be a cut above the rest, no matter what happens, I want you to be my right hand" I looked shocked "all I need is a commitment from you ." I looked at him, he placed a hand on me, "relax I don't expect anything from you, when your older, only when your older." He placed me on his back and we left together, to go train. The trip was slow, but I felt safe near him, I felt my tail flair up, that means I am so happy, Freiza noticed and laughed. We arrived at the gym, and Zarbon was sparing with Dodoria. Freiza put me down, "Dodoria that is enough Zarbon come here, I want you and Vegeta to spar." I smiled at the spoilt servant. He walked out to me, Freiza and Dodoria moved out of the way, and I and Zarbon moved forward, we bow to each other, like Master told us to do,

"JUST practice," Master said, "I don't want any accidents here." We nod, and we started to fight. Zarbon was so fast, it took a lot to catch him, it felt like we barley started when Master yelled, "that's enough, it's time for bed." We both nod, and drop to the floor. "Come children, Vegeta have one more gift, before he goes to bed tonight." I smiled; Zarbon held my hand, he loves Freiza and I know how much, each day wasn't a fight.

We went back inside the apartment, I noticed there was a bunch of presents on the table, and I look at Freiza, who smiled "go on little prince," I sprint to the table. I went to tear the paper away, but I stop, I walk back to Zarbon  
"Can you help me open it," Freiza smiled and Zarbon nodded, so the two of us whip each gift open.

Beautiful new books from every author you could imagine even kiddie novels, and graphic novels with lots of blood and guts, new games and in the last square box, Freiza helped my open, it was a cape… like the one on my planet... Actually expect the face it had an amulet around the chest, and Freiza's symbol it was mine. I looked at the amulet.

"Is that my Fathers?" I say without thinking. I look at him, but to my shock instead of yelling, he nodded.  
"Yes child it seems he sent it to you, before the planet blew up. I was going to give it to you when you were older, but I think you deserve it now." I smile; I didn't want to know how he got it. But I smiled happy anyway. "Why don't you go and put your things away in your room, I'll be in my room waiting for you." Freiza says, I nod happy; I go to my room, carrying my new positions. I stare at dad's amulet, I loved it. "Do you want help?" I nod, it was Freiza I through he said he would wait, he put the cape on me, clipping in into place on my very nice clothes, and he placed the amulet on its chain the amulet went on my chest. "It looks nice with your collar" Freiza laughed, I blush like a good little boy, "what troubles you child?" I look at him,

"Today's also the day everyone…" he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I am sorry Master," I try not to yell, "You've been so good to me." He kissed my hair, I turn to him, he was short in this state, and he wasn't mad, his eyes were calm.

"I'm sorry Child; I only wanted to take your mind off everything." I smile, he was good to me today, in the last six months I've been well behaved and in return I've been given gifts, a nice home not to bad… but still.

"I know Master, thank you for everything," he smiled, and he turned. I hold Dads amulet, how off it looked like someone glued it back together… Grandpa must of smashed it in his old man state.  
"You can play with your toys," he said, I look at him,  
"Master you said you need a commitment from me, what did you have in mind?" he looked at me, I still can't believe how strong he can be, if he can transform he can get so much stronger, I am so glad I know about this final transformation he has, if I placed an assault all he has to do is get stronger and there is no more prince. He looked at me, and said slowly.

"I don't expect it, but the only thing that is keeping us to being together forever is your sayain pride." He paused, "so my condition is you cut off your tail." I look at him in shock, "don't worry about it little Prince." He looked at me again, "Would you like some more cake?"

How did I go? Would love reviews.


	14. Health concerns

Chapter 14 health concerns

Zarbon

My life was almost perfect. Barely anything would make it better, I was playing in my room on a game console, and I loved my gifts, Master is amazing, every day love and affection comes to me, and of course little Vegeta yesterday was an another amazing day Vegeta was so happy it was his six months with us. We are so much like a real Family, I was a good boy. I had finished my studies and training (I was learning how to fly in my fat and ugly form, it will take lots of practice so far i could only walk in it, but Master said that is to be expected because I am so big.) So now I was playing a game, which my Master said that is ok. I was so tired, Zarbon is a good boy who gets up does chores and studies and then trains, his Master loves him and spoils him.

But I still felt sick, I didn't want to complain to my Master, but I have felt ill for some time, I was scared that if he found out I was sick he would punish me for not telling him, I was getting panicky, I felt light headed.

I had to tell him, I slowly walked out to Masters Study, he was there. "Hello my sweet, come to keep me company?" I nod, he patted the cushion which sat next to his seat, and I sat on it. This is Vegeta's and mine unofficial spot, so i relaxed there for a little he ruffled my hair, Master was right handed so I always sat at his left hand side.

"Master, Zarbie no feels good his head hurt." Freiza looked at me, he placed his hand on my head, "Zarbie feels like he is going to throw all over and fall over." Master went to the phone. He picked me up and wrapped his tail around me.

"Lee its Freiza Zarbon isn't feeling well is it possible for you to run an exam on him?" Freiza nodded, and spoke for a minute, he hang the phone up. "The Doctor will be here any minute to run some tests including a blood test." I was confused he stroked my hair. Blood is what runs throw me, I smile at my Master but I was so confused, and scared. I saw the doctor do these tests, but each time a patient looks scared... these are strong soldiers and I am a little boy. I was terrified. I grab Masters Tail, he looked at me surprised, "it will be alright my child, Master will stay with you." I sat there safe and snug on his lap. "It might just be because you are working in another form and it consumes lots of energy." I wondered where Vegeta was, it was almost dinner, and Vegeta knows the rules, if you are not back in time for dinner you will be punished. I love my master deeply nothing will ever, ever change that.

"Master where is Vegeta?" I inquire, Master is so stern on my words and grammar, I need to learn proper words, when I am older Master said I can be freed and become his assistant, I was so happy when he said that, the Masters assistant it would be such an honour a slave boy who become the Masters slave, who will be freed and become an assistant. I would be free... Master promised it, if I was a good boy until I turn twenty one, eat all my food obey my Master, do all my studies. Master said I will have to receive a high level of education to become his assistant I asked what type, he said I will find my year twelve studies probably when I am twenty a few years older than other children, I will have to study an administration class while at school, and then I have a year of university before I am freed, Master said if I am still studying I will still be freed but he will pay everything.

I couldn't believe it, an University education the Master is so good to me, I asked about Vegeta but he only said he is young.

"He is with Recoome for an extra training," I nod, the doctor walked in, I at once stand well... at least I try to Master tail was wrapped around me too tight, "little Zarbon isn't feeling too good can you conduct an exam on him?" He nods, and I was released.

The doctor placed a strong hand on me. "It's ok little one it's probably nothing, nothing at all." He said in my language he then got out a kit. "Say ahhh for me little one." I obeyed, "your teeth seem much whiter then they were when you arrived," the doctor said in Masters words, the Master smiled, "but now almost all your adult teeth have come in," that made me sad, each time a baby tooth comes out, I get 20 credits (Freiza's money) when I was little Mum did the same, but I only got one or two, I look at them and Master looked scared, "he may need braces," what is braces? The Master nodded, "ok little guy, roll up your shirt I need to take your blood pressure, he took out an arm band, I remembered that from when I first came.

Vegeta's POV

This is painful, the all powerful Ginyu is a bunch of circus loonies, I am not joking, they are training and playing games at the same time, my Master said as I am now trusted so I can go and study under the most powerful fighting force in the universe, the Master must be mad at me, because these guys are nuts. I could feel my face go numb "Vegeta," it was the captain Ginyu I bow respectfully, "go and focus on the monkey bars," at once everyone laughed I blush once again the most immature force in the galaxy was making fun of my tail. I get up and go on those damn bars, when I get out of here; I am going to complain until Freiza lets me get out of this.

I just went up and down on the bars for some time, they were all practising their 'routine' it reminded me of that time Zarbon started to dance while watching television. As my arms started to ache the doctor walked in, "Prince Vegeta, Lord Freiza orders you to come home at once." I nod and jump off the bars, I bow to the ridiculous force,

"Thank you for the extra training," I say, the stupid idoits smile a little, they welcome me back for my 'intense' training, I thank them, as I know disrespecting them will annoying Freiza and this would result in me being punished so I quite happily trot after the Doctor, I can not express how happy I am to get out of there I follow the doctor, Lord Freiza no longer gave me lessons, I mean he gave me a couple in the first few weeks, but I think it was more of an observation, seeing where I need to go for training, he didnt teach me much but he did give goodadvice, mainly about my diet, as Sayains we normally eat straight meat (Normally right from animals) but Freiza said grains breads pasta all contain high qualities of something called 'carbohydrates' this made me confused, but he explained that Carbohydrates can be broke into energy which can make me train longer this made me happy, but Freiza also said I will have to train more, and I am too young for lessons by Frieza in a few years I will be ready.

I walked into the door and I was shocked to see Zarbon who was crying while on Freiza's lap, "Zarbon" I say, shocked "what is wrong?" Freiza turned,

"The little one has anaemia, because he eats no meat there is a lack of iron in his body. He will have to eat lot of spinach or Master will make him eat meat." Master, I mean Freiza was serious and scared, i didn't know much about anaemia but Zarbon was pretty scared, so I will agree with him.

"I will have iron tablets here for him in as little as twelve hours I would have them here now, but the men don't normally get anaemia so I don't stock it." Freiza nodded, "his using so much more energy lately Lord," but as I looked at Freiza I knew nothing would make him happy,

"Thank you Lee, please leave us," he placed a hand on Zarbon's shoulder, "I swore nothing bad would happen to you both." He looked at us, "go and dress for dinner." We both leave, I showered and put my night clothes on, and my PJ's were expectable at the dinner table. When I got back Zarbon was at his feet but I saw the Master walking up and down. He was worried, I bow and smile at him, he ruffled my hair in a passionate expression.

"Hello Master," I say, he smiled sadly, "what are we having for dinner?" i say sweetly, trying to make my Master feel better. He smiled, a little.

Zarbons's POV

"We are having steak." He said, I nod, when they have steak I normally have Vegetarian lasagna, I rarleyeat the same food as my Master, but it does not mean that I do not eat well. I love my Masters little 'treats.'

"Ok Master" I say, Vegeta sat next to me, Master went to the couch and passed Vegeta a cushion, "Master, do I have time for a shower?" Freiza nods. I can tell he was still thinking, the whole time he thinks about us and how to keep us safe and secure, warm and well fed.

"Master," he turned, "If I do something wrong would you tell me?" Masters face was relaxed, he was happy and that made me happy,

"Of course my little Zarbon, and you too Vegeta, I don't expect you two to be psychic any mistake you made will be followed with correction and an explanation of what you have done wrong, just so you don't do it again" He looked at me, I have never received serious correction, Vegeta has, but I only needed gentle correction, and only for small forgivable things, I over slept and missed a class, Master forgave me, but spanked me but that was all. "You have done not a single thing wrong." He passed me some fruit, the fresh fruit surprised me. We will be having Dinner soon, but I guess, with my anaemia he wants me to be happy and healthy, I smiled happily and as I watch Vegeta chew on his toenails, the sayain's toenails are so thick. "Vegeta you know I dislike that,"

"But Master," Vegeta said, the Master shook his head and Master went back to what he was doing, after a little while I knew something… I was safe and loved.


	15. Future plans

Warnings: This chapter has tender themes. It is so different to the rest, so don't like don't read.

Chapter 15 future plans

Freiza's POV

I was very unhappy, I have to go to the Hau galaxy, the business potential is just too big to miss, there is hundreds of planets, nice, green planets with plenty of resources, this galaxy is Ideal for growth millions upon millions of years, oh if only Belo was around he would droll at the idea. The only problem is the inhabitancies… The hau galaxy's population were not only powerful and brutal like the sayains, but well organised and smart unlike the sayains, there powers allow them to shape shift into anyone.

This galaxy will not be easy to take hold of. I expect the seize to go on for at least two months I think of at my two angels, Vegeta will be fine, he will make Vegeta wear his collar at all times, the code on it will only allow it be worn by him, and if he DOES get captured, he will be able to escape… but Zarbon, my sweet Zarbon. Thinking of what they would do made me feel ill.

I was shaken back to reality by Vegeta speaking slowly, his face clear reading cue cards, "….and that is why smoking in public ships should be banned." He looked up took a deep breath and said as relieved, "did I do good Master?" I nod, I smile, Zarbon was on the couch, eating a grapefruit, I smile a little, "what do I change?" I look at him, I indicate him to come, both boys are well educated in all methods, technology, science, Language, astronomy, mathematics and of course training, but I don't want that to be all they know of.

"Very good child," his face smiled, "but you could put in statistics about the amount of people who die each year of smoking." The boy nodded, he wasn't a bad boy, and he was actually pretty well behaved I once told him, not too long ago, the only thing keeping us apart is his sayain pride, sadly that has not changed. But in saying that, the boy has earned my trust, not an easy thing to do, I like to add. Vegeta and Zarbon support fabulous diamonds, a kings ransom, it is not just a fashion statement, ingrained in each is a tracking device, so I dont have to worry about them running off… and if some fool would take his precious angels he would be able to find them. What he did worry about was their futures. He told Zarbon he would be his assistant nothing bad about that, Zarbon would serve his honourable and faithfully for many, many years. But he can't do that forever, I think of Zarbon often.

I will not lie many powerful people men and woman, want my sweet little Zarbie, he is so perfect, and maybe one day I will sell him, if I have assurances (and by assurances I mean, I know if my baby is hurt in anyway, even a cuddle when he is not ready, the person will be murdered… quite painfully) which is why the boy must maintain a virgin. I had told Zarbon this, and he begged me to let him stay like I'd sell my angel when he is a mere child. I promised the boy he can decide if he feels ready to leave me, and start a family and I will choose the best… It was a white lie, I considered the boys eighteenth birthday but that is too young, I cant help it, he is so sweet innocent and dependent. Just thinking of what my enemies would do to him, to get to me, makes me shutter. "Zarbon I want you to go and wash" Zarbon looked surprised.

"Zarbie wash before Master." He probably did, after his latest training session, the boys training is going well, he is above the expected level for his age and race (not really hard to do) but he is not strong enough to become a soldier in my army.

"Yes but I still smell men on you, wash again." The boys look surprised, but Zarbie bowed and left, Vegeta looked at me, I waited for the shower to start "Vegeta, you have a responsibility to tell me, if anyone gives Zarbon more attention than normal," Vegeta nods,

"Everyone does, have you seen him lately?" I almost smack him, Zarbons intense beauty has made many people offer me great fortunes for him… without the diamonds "Master his only thirteen, no one pays him any _bad _attention, mostly wondering how you got something that sweet." I expected the answer but being this paranoid scared even me.  
"He must be protected," I say sternly, Vegeta raised an eye brow.

"What about me?" I roll my eyes,

"Vegeta you are an excellent warrior your future is secure, that is why I don't push you in your studies as hard as Zarbon, Zarbon has three paths, the most unlikely at this moment is he becomes a warrior, not that he is weak its just… having something so perfect and innocent kill is not what I want to do, so I have a better chance of sprouting wings than that happening. The second path is likely.. is he becomes my assistant, or he gets a good job, maybe a doctor or a nurse, or in communications, but the most likely path is he gets married and has an arranged marriage, and for that he must be a virgin." Vegeta nodded in understanding.

"So if people talk to him?"  
"You take him away; Zarbon does not speak to commoners unless they are in hospital of course." In say, I stroke Vegeta's hair after a little, his precious Zarbon walked in wearing a plain black singlet. "Zarbie my darling, you look tired please change into your Jammies you are not leaving the house today. You need to sleep," he nodded and bowed, and said softly,

"But I feel fine Master," I smile softly, he is so confused now, but I still smile and kiss his forehead,  
"Do this for Master, he panics when he sees you unhealthy even a little bit he panics, he knows NOW you are not sick, but you might in the near future" he nodded,  
"I get change, and go to sleep, in bed," I smiled happily, I kiss his forehead, my sweet angel got changed into his green silk night clothes with pictures of space ships and galaxy's on them. I smile and holding his hand, I walk into his room it was coloured like a small child's room, a childs play area, an entire inside play equipment a slide a large swing hung from the roof and there is lots of soft toys that he cuddles, lots of little kids books and there was lots of Vocab posters for his language skills, Vegeta's room was more of a warriors room, lots of posters of different species and their abilities, an area for his exercises. Zarbon loves his little room, especially the ceiling he loves the starts… I had it painted so when I turn the lights off he sees glow in the dark stars in simple constellations tuck him into bed. He sits up and undoes his short braid; I like his hair in the braid. If it was up to me, he would never cut his hair again… actually there is no reason why he should.

"Sleep well my angel," I say, I push the little blankets (which was light blue and has … yet again pictures of galaxies of them) up to keep him warm, "I know you think Master is being silly, but you look ill." I kiss his cheek.

"No, no Master always right, Zarbie trained hard today, he might just of trained too hard." That made sense but no matter, my boy's health was my number one concern, he yawned.

"Master has to leave home, with Vegeta," he grabbed my hands. "But I will return," he still held them, "I will have Recoome come and watch you, is that ok my sweet?" he nodded, I kiss him once more.

"I love you Master," he said, I turned just as I went to turn the light off, I smile

"I love you too my precious." I turned the light off leaving Zarbon with only the stars for light.

I had a business meeting with an important client today, a VERY important client, very wealthy very influential… 'And very single.' A small voice in my head said, as I look at Zarbon's door and I know, I have to protect him… no matter what.

I look at Vegeta who was looking on my computer, this annoyed me as he was only EVER allowed to use it for homework, as I go behind him I see 'The amount of Smokers killed this year' page I wasn't mad, I tap him on the shoulder. "it's homework," he said at once, I nod.

"I know little one," I take the laptop anyway, "you are responsible enough for your own computer now anyway." His face shined, I take his hand, "but first I need you to do a very important job for me." He looked up. "I am going to a meeting with someone VERY important, and I need you to come and be on your best behaviour," Vegeta's face fell,

"Is that all?" I roll my eyes, so naive,

"Yes," I lower my voice, "VERY important." He raised an eyebrow, as though wondering if I was mad, "get changed in your best now." Vegeta totted off, and came back dressed and clean. I smile at the young man, he wore his best clothes no armour, it does not look good, for my slave to wear armour looks bad in a meeting such as this, but I always avoid the S word around them. We walked slowly the boy followed me, the boy held my hand tightly, I loved that.

I go to my dining room; this surprised the boy as he knows most of my meetings are done in the throne room, I pop him up on the chair on my left side, "this man, is one I am considering for Zarbon's husband," I whisper in his ear, "if YOU act proper with perfect manners, he will automatically assume Zarbon can display manners and a higher order of intelligent." He stroked Vegeta's hair, "can you do this for me? For Zarbons future?" he nods, "but Zarbon can NEVER know." He nods, "good."

We sat in silence; I told Vegeta we were, one, early and two, a formal meal will occur, Dodoria guarded the door quietly three men, entered, the man I wanted to become match maker up, was clearly visible he stood in the middle he was the strongest, the man wasn't an ugly species , he was not a changeling but he was quite powerful, I could easily handle him of course, but Vegeta and Zarbon, even captain Ginyu would not be able to handle him, I look at the man's blue skin I smile and happily greet the man, Vegeta surprised even me when he jumped up out of his chair and bowed. I must remember to give him extra ice cream.

"Greetings lord Freiza," the man said, I smiled. I stand and shake his hand,

"Hello Lork Mantra, thank you for coming today" he smiled "and May I introduce my Slave and ward Prince Vegeta." I say, the man looked at Vegeta, even if they are not aware, Zarbon and Vegeta are well known. I watched the men (including his body guards) look at Vegeta up and down, Vegeta wore simple black pants, silver shirt and of course his collar, the diamonds and the silver go well together, they should as the clothing cost a small fortune, if Belo was still alive I am sure his jaw will drop.

"Thank you for the invite Lord Freiza, and it's VERY nice to meet you little King," it took me a second to work out he was speaking about Vegeta, Vegeta looked confused as well.

"Oh Vegeta is the Prince of the Sayains," I say sweetly, "not the King."

"Ahh but his Father is deceased no?" we both nod, "then he is King, no?" I had to agree, "oh maybe when he is older." Vegeta felt a little better, and took a death soothing breath like I taught him, we all were seated. I bored little Vegeta with general talking's, the man and I agreed, the meal came.

"I am interested in a proposition that will only benefit you, Mantra." He looked at us, "I have in my possession not just Vegeta as my Slave and ward, another boy Zarbon, maybe you have heard of him?" the man nodded I know he would of, "I, sorry myself and Vegeta are going away for two months, and I sadly cannot bring Zarbon with me," I had not planned this but why not? I will miss Zarbon so badly, but I must be sure, more than sure that he will be comfortable and safe. I love him.

"I am concerned of little Zarbons future, I need to be sure he will have it all, so I have decided at this point to find Zarbon a partner, but I don't want…"

"Him to be touched until he is older?" Mantra asked, this pleased me greatly,  
"Yes," I say glad the man understood, "are you interested?" the man at once nodded. I knew he would be, he sent Zarbon flowers once, he never got them, Zarbon of course does not know but he has received many marriage proposals, not for today of course but many years in the future.

I simply got a contract which in simple terms said Zarbon will not be touched until his twenty third birthday he will be loved cared for, never harmed, mentally or physically.

Bad things will happen to Mantra if my little one is harmed.

We both signed, so it was decided…

Zarbon's POV

I was reading my book, curled up in bed when Master walked in, I smile happily and lift my arms up, but my Masters face was grim, he sat by my side. His hand went to my cheek, he took my book and placed it on my bed side table. "I have bad news angel," I looked up, "Master must go to a galaxy called Hue have you ever heard of such a place?" at once I felt ill, I have some men here in the hospital have gone there on simple missions, and came back barely alive. "We must go," I felt sick, I hear they are witches they change their shape at will, and cast spells bringing bad things to those they hate. "You will remain with lord Mantra, he is a business associate of mine, his planet is nice, you will like it," I look up,

"No _Zarbie_ go with Master, Zarbie _need_ master." His hand grabbed my chin, I spoke back to my Master, I don't think I've ever done that before.

"I know this is a shock, but the Hue galaxy WILL take you, to get to me, they change shape." He said he went back to stroking my face,

"Zarbie wear his collar, and a name badge." I say, Master chuckled a little "no double ganger can take me, if Zarbie here." He laughed.

"True, but they will hurt you, and Master must never let that happen, you are leaving with lord Mantra tonight and I will hear no further on the subject." He stood kissed my forehead and said "you have two hours to pack, pack all your clothing." He left.

Freiza POV

I stood with a crying Zarbon in the guest room of Mantra's ship, I paused for a second to imagine Zarbons position, he had a comfortable life as my servant since I brought him, he has never left my side now all of a sudden, I have walked in took him from everything, him home, his room his toys his friends… well Vegeta the doctor, Dodoria Recoome, his Master, and forced to be with a man he has never met. Mantra stood in the doorway, he was an older man, about mid thirty's so I guess he was scared for a good reason. I had to give Mantra credit he had already made this room more homely a desk for his homework, a new bigger TV even a keyboard for his music.

"I love you," I say, "I will call every day," I stand to leave, he cuddled me,  
"I love you most." He cried, so without another word expect a nod and a 'you better take good care of him' look to Mantra I left. I got into my ship and me and Vegeta (who kept shaking his head) left.

I left my baby all alone.

Zarbon POV

"So" the man said Lord Mantra wasn't it? "do you like your room?" I say nothing "I see your Master Freiza has given you lots of stuffed toys, I'll just put them on your bed, when you feel better you can play with them." Mantra (?) said, placing my things around me, I turn "you are very lucky, Freiza loves you lots," I smile a little. "You will like my planet," I relaxed a little "but I am afraid, I cannot allow you to leave the palace, all too often, security reasons, but you can play in my private court yard," suddenly something didn't sound right, "I will have dinner delivered to you in bed, as you are too upset to sit and eat, but In the future expect full dress, that includes jacket tie and shoes at the table at all meals unless directed otherwise do you understand?" I nod, "if you are a good boy, I will tell your master good things, when he comes and gets you, but if you are bad and disobey. I will tell him you were bad, understand?" I nod, "good, good." He paused I turned to face him, he smiled, "my room is next door little one. You are not permitted to leave my wing, on the ship unless directed to do so, understand?" I nod. He smiled, "when you feel a little better there's a nice game room, down the hall to the left, my nephew loves the games his name is Jaxo make him share. And there is a library, only my sister Veli myself and Jaxo are here, and you of course." He smiled and turned to leave, "oh the door with the security code is the one that leads to the rest of the ship, you are not to try to open that door," I nod again, he smiled. "Good boy," As I felt sorry for myself and cried, I felt like dying, even though I will one day be back in Masters Arms I didn't know when. It scared me.

"Here is dinner for you little one," I look up, a woman in a silk red dress and jewellery walked in, she wore too expensive clothes… and too much make up to be any servant. "I am Lady Veli, Lord Mantra's sister." She smiled and sat down, I looked at the food, it was a vegetarian pie, I can tell its vegetarian because off all the corn carrots and peas poking out through the pastry.

"Thank you very much my lady," I say, I bow my head a little, she merely smiled, and even kissed my cheek.

"You are quite welcome, if you feel better, desert will be served at 7.30, dinner is at six each night then we have a break then desert." I looked at my watch it said quite clearly 8.46 I show her, she smiled. "We are on different times then your lord Freiza, he worked hard to keep the times the same, I hear he regularly altered the lights so you would sleep," I was confused, she smiled, "it is currently 5.43PM dinner is almost prepared, you are not able to eat with us, you are simply too upset, but maybe by desert you will feel a bit better." She kissed my forehead, and left.

I eat slowly, there was heaps and heaps of food, not just pie but mash potato and vegetarian patties I ate it all up, I then noticed my books were placed neat like.

I never made it to desert, because I feel asleep right there and then on the bed.

How did I go? I promise Zarbon won't be hurt. Please review


	16. Betrothal found out

Chapter 16 betrothal found out

Zarbon POV

As I lay in my new bed, I felt lonely, I looked at my clock '7.46' I woke up at midnight, cried more and went to sleep.

I felt a noise, I press the big blankets off me, they were so big not like home, I miss my little bed very much, I look at the woman from before, the one with the dress walked in, "oh you are awake," she said happily, she was wearing a green dress with leggings, "are you feeling any better?" I nod, I wasn't really but she seemed nice.

"Yes I am my lady." She smiled, and stroked my hand,  
"Breakfast is served at eight each morning on a weekday." She went to my cupboard and pulled out clothes. A blue shirt black tie dark pants and black jacket, "these will look nice," she said, she smiled and left. I got changed I was way too upset to say much, I will just smile and nod, from now on that is all I do. I miss my Master but I must be good.

I leave the room, I notice that these were not MY clothes, these were someone else's, I remembered there was a nephew, and maybe they are his. "Good morning," I turn it was Lord Mantra, I bow at once, I needed to be good, he is not Master, Master never really hits, but maybe he does. "How did you sleep?" I couldn't help but hear a concerned tone.  
"Not too bad, thankyou sir." He nodded; I follow him my head bowed,

"Would you like some water?" he asked, no I only wanted Master, oh I love my Master so much, I'd do anything to see him one more time, I shake my head.

"No please Lord Mantra," I say, he turned, I stop did I do something wrong… already, I quickly think of what to say to apologise, maybe I am not supposed to follow him. But he kept walking, grateful I followed, I was lead to a table where Lady Veli sat, also a hansom boy , with short hair, and green eyes sat he must be Mantra's nephew Jaxo, he spoke in a language I didn't know. Than at Mantra's reply, said softly.

"Come sit across next to me little Zarbon," he said, patting the seat next to the blank head of table, I look at lord Mantra who nodded, so I did as I was told, as I sat, Mantra took his seat… next to me, I was nervous, I was next to him, closer than his own nephew. Suddenly people entered, placed plates down and left, I look at my hands,  
"Prince Jaxo you haven't introduced yourself to Zarbon." Mantra said, Jaxo smiled at his uncle, suddenly I felt afraid, he called his nephew 'prince' not just Jaxo, or a nick name, and I was very concerned. If he didn't like his nephew, his own flesh and blood, what were my chances.

"Sorry my King," Jaxo said, I suddenly felt even more sick

"I'm Jaxo, which you probably already know, unless you can't hear from distances over a Meter." He grinned, but no one laughed. I noticed Lady Veli, was looking at Jaxo, as through waiting for him to say something, "so.. do you like it here?" before I could say anything, "I guess you must be preety freaked out, with Mantra as your new Master and all." I felt sick, in shock, 'new master' at once yelling in the language I didn't know occurred, from Mantra and lady Veli, I knew why, they wanted me to believe, I was going home… to a Master who loved me, not stuck here…

Where ever here is.

And Jaxo spilt the beans, I almost jump out of my seat, I was going to run, I had to get out of the ship, I knew how to make small space pods work thanks to Recoome, who took me to the launch deck once. I'd get one fly to planet cold, say they were mean to me, and everything would be fine. The yelling continued for over a minute by Mantra, with Jaxo obliviously trying to apologise, no one bothered to tell me he was lying or translate. I felt worse.

"Maybe we should just eat," lady Veli said over the yelling, they did, while I sat waiting for permission, maybe if I am REALLY, REALLY good, I can go home they seemed to all pause after a minute staring at me conversation in a foreign language started, after a minute. Mantra cleared his voice,  
"Ummm eat up Zarbon," I at once grab some pancakes that have been teasing me for several minutes,

"They might be cold dear," lady Veli said, she sounded worried but I didn't let her fool me, I merely shrug and eat more. Oh god it tasted good, I eat It wasn't until later I noticed Mantra's eyes clearly on me… have I done something wrong? As I eat I noticed Jaxo was also still eating, and as this was occurring I determine it _safe_ to eat.  
"You don't have to ask permission to eat, drink, or use the bathroom," Mantra said I nod.

"Thankyou Master," at once Lady Veli closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, Mantra's seat burst away from him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER," I panic, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I nod, at once, his eyes were furious, I felt sick again.

"Ye-ss, Lord Mantra." I panic he nodded and pulled his chair back, I didn't eat anymore, when Lord Mantra said we could leave, and I was to go to my quarters I left…. Very quickly.

Mantra's POV

As the boy left, or practically practiced for the Olympics while leaving I sat back and took a deep breath "Well that went well," my sister said, I look at her, I had nearly given the boy… my betrothed a heart attack, I turn to Jaxo who (as normal) was stuffing his face.

"Why did you have to go and call me his Master," Jaxo raised an eye brow,

"How was I supposed to know, he was wearing a collar?" I roll my eyes

"That was a gift from Freiza," his Mother said,

"Well how was I supposed to know, it was so shiny, I thought it was from you, you're the one who doesn't want him to know you're his future husband." Jaxo said, chewing on toast, "I thought the collar was a cover," I looked at my nephew, all in all it was true, but I was still upset by it.

"I have meetings, make sure the boy eats lunch and keeps out of trouble." I turn to go,

"Maybe you could stay home with him today," Veli said, "get to know him, a little better, before you..." she coughed, "make your decision."

"You doubt me," I say I was actually quite angry, she shook her head,

"No Brother it's just," she tilted her head, "his so young, and he will always be much younger than you." I shrug,

"He will learn." I leave, but as I sit through meeting after meeting I realised I should have stayed home at least to show the boy around the apartment, maybe find out his favourite food…

"King Mantra," I snap back to attention, a man was kneeling "for you and your new fiancé," not _another_ one… for some _unknown _reason Freiza deemed it necessary to leak the news story, so now everyone knows. I will have to keep Zarbon away from them, I indicate the gift, which turned out to be a new wedding album, who buys a wedding album for a couple who one, one of the couple is merely a child, and two no plans are to be put for marriage for at least 10 years? Yet I thanked the man and sent him away, placing the gift in the 'gift' box, or it was the gift box this morning, now it is the gift corner which contains many (over 4 at least) boxes. As I sit there on my own, I was worried about Zarbon I know it must sound silly, but I cared about him already. The kid is growing on me.

I sat their thinking is he eating, is he drinking, is he doing his homework? I then hope he wasn't too scared. I look at the amount of stuff in the corner if that doesn't make him smile nothing will.

I decided to leave work early; I just wanted to see him. So I did, when I walked to my wing, I noticed all the servants were chatting, this annoyed me, as they all talked about Zarbon. This annoyed me, this stressed me out, yet I go to my new little future consort, I went through to my wing, and my nephew was stretched out on the couch, "where is my small betrothed?" I ask in our language, he looked up.

"He is in their Uncle," he said I nod, "Uncle I am sorry about before, I didn't know." I nod, I know he didn't mean it, I stuck my hands out he hugged me, I am the only Father Jaxo has, my sister's husband beat her, my parents betrothed her to a king, he beat her, so when I found out (I was king by this time.) I went and got her, and killed the man who hurt her, and my then three month old nephew Jaxo. Nothing meant more to me than Family, I would kill or seriously injure anyone that would hurt the ones I love.

I walked into my betrothed room, when I get him home, to our planet I will treat him like the prince he now is. I have arranged for the best sheets, the best furniture, and the best of everything for my little Zarbon. "Ah Zarbon, there you are." I say seeing Zarbon sitting on a chair at the dinner table doing his homework. He stood as he saw me, "how was your first day?" I asked, he nodded,

"It was good my King, I did my work, see." He showed me his writing, I was shocked to learn his level of reading and writing was so poor, and Freiza merely wrote on the page discussing his level that he had PLENTY of time.

This annoyed me, a lot, my boy _must _have a high level of education, and if he is to be my consort he MUST have the highest level of education. "Good" I say I smile, "it is a start," he smiled "but we have lots of work to do correct?" he looked confused.

"I expect a five..." I pause a five thousand is probably too harsh, "hundred word essay on what you want to do with your future." I say, he blinked. He looked sad that made me feel bad, and scared, i

"But Lord Mantra, I _know_ I finish school go to college study maybe accounting and then be my Masters assistant, my life is set." Zarbon said, I felt slightly bad when the kid finds out that's… not his life, well at least his entire life… there will be a massive problem/  
"Well, why don't you wright about other things you might end up doing, I expect five hundred words given to me, by desert tonight. You have a few hours." I left without a word.

Maybe I was too harsh on him; it is the kid's first night after all, no I decide Freiza is too _soft _each child in my planet learnt the universal language from _day care_ not just kinder garden like most planets. I was in my office when my sister burst through.

"Five _hundred _words_ five HUNDRED_ words." I look at her. Her face was blazing, I decide not to tell her I would prefer five thousand.

"He must learn, when he is fluent he will learn our words." I say, her look got even more anger if possible.

"I don't think he even knows five hundred words," she paused. "So what do you want the kid to be fluent in FOUR languages." She hissed, I blink sadly

"Our language, the universal language, HIS language, and Freiza's changeling language." She said pointing them off on her fingers. Okay maybe four is a little too harsh.

"I understand, let's just work on the universal language, " I say, she was still unhappy, "I know how you feel about the fact I have a thirteen year old for a betrothed but he will be twenty three before" she snorted.

"Please eighteen maybe… if his lucky, but _twenty three_ no," I sigh, she didn't believe me. I sigh, Zarbon will go to college that will happen, and where he will go to college is still being talked over. I heard a knock,

"Hey ahh am I allowed to assist the kid in his essay, to be honest I don't think he knows five hundred words." She repeated I snare.

"YES HELP HIM JAXO." He left. I felt nervous, maybe it was too harsh. Then after a minute he came back, I heard Jaxo

"Can he write about his past too, were having trouble." I roll my eyes,

"Yes Jaxo that's fine." My sister was still leering, I look at her, I know she didn't like this, I can't say I blame her, she was betrothed at a young age, her husband a king of a nearby planet (who's species are nearly exactly the same to us.) "Look" I say softly, "I won't hurt the boy, he may tell Freiza he is absolutely miserable and therefore Freiza comes and gets him tomorrow,"

"Well he will if you keep assigning essays." I shrug,  
"I merely want him to feel secure with our language, I don't want him to feel, that when he is older, he cannot have a meaningful relationship with people because he can't communicate efficiently," she smiled a little,

"I have a meeting I will meet you later," my sister preformed many duties around the palace; we are having a gala next month because of an art exhibition opening on the first floor on our home planet. (The first three floors of a palace at home is divided up for the public, the first involves a history, art sector, the second has a library and the third is mainly court buildings where the most serious cases are held.) Like today for me, some of the meetings will be held by Camera. But it feels like most of my planet is on the ship with me.

After an hour or two I decide to check on how my little betrothed is. I walk out to see him still at the table, but visibly upset, Jaxo was stroking his arm. "It will be okay Zarbon; it's your first day I am sure it will be fine, it's all done." He looked up,

"What if I fail and he tell Master?" now I really, really feel horrible,

"I am sure you won't, it's your first day, I am sure Lord Mantra will only give you feedback, I am sure it is like a level test, just to see where you are up to in your language, that's all." Jaxo said,

"I don't understand." Zarbon said softly,

"What Jaxo meant," I say, they both turn, "Is you are not in trouble, I only want to know how you are going, I won't tell your Master anything bad," At this the boy smiled a little, "are you finished?" he nodded, still unsure but at least it's a start.

"It's hard." He said softly, I nod.

"I understand." He handed me a piece of paper, "but don't worry," I say with a bit of a smile, "you have only been learning the universal language, what eight nine months?" I knew Zarbon didn't understand, that's the trouble with Freiza he softened him way too much. I look at Zarbon, no I decide I didn't want a warrior, my planet HAS warriors but I didn't believe Freiza's report which stated Zarbon is a capable fighter, it makes me scoff now I met the boy, though I did find the part on Zarbon being able to transform fascinating, Freiza also wrote he doesn't like to do it because it hurts his self-esteem. This confused me, but in further research into Zarbon's species told me, exactly WHY it hurt his self-esteem, their transformed state was hideous, but the more I researched the more I did believe Freiza's statement of that Zarbon is a capable fighter,

What was the boys power level 800? I think, on Zarbon's planet he would be able to take it over, which is why he was probably under the then kings watchful eye in the first place and why he was taken to Freiza, oh course Zarbons former Master should have treated him much better (and if Belo was alive I would surly kill him myself.) Zarbon looked a little happier, and I looked at the small betrothed I imagine him older (much) and him nursing a small child. This vision shocked me, a child? Surly at my age I have no desire for one.

To distract myself I look at his work.

_My name is Zarbon, (Zarbie) and Zarbie is nearly fourteen yeaars old, when Zarbie ger biger Zarbie want to go to college or universsty and study someing whih will allow me to work for my master lord freiza, Zarbie want to do thiss becase he is my master and he resuce me from my old master Belo, he was a bad man who beat me and hurt Zarbie, and he kills frind Jericho who sleep nex to Zarbie and Jericho and Zarbie work eah day togeth in kitchen, and Zarbie know if Jericho is alive master frieza would take him in tooo becase he good man, now like Master Belo, but Belo die now becase he have heart attk. Master frieza and Zarbie talk about what college Zarbie go to, when Zarbie ger biger, Zarbie no care but Master frieza say Zarbie must care becase Zarbie will have to live away to go to college, this make Zarbie sad…_

I stop reading, I need a break I haven't even finished yet, upon closer expection I guess the first part is easily fixable, he keeps refering to himself, that is easily fixable, I smile at the boy who I will from now on call Zarbie and I go and sit down on the chair next to him. I smile again, Zarbie was very unsure, but I knew he worked hard on it. So I kept reading,

_Becase Zarbie love master freiza sooo bad, he good master, and Zarbie miss master frieza now, but Zarbie knows Zarbie must stay here (whever here is,) becase master freiza would never ever send him away if master Freiza think lord Mantra will be mean to Zarbie. But master frieza say Zarbie could go to college on master's home planet and sta with masters parents, Zarbie no want to do this, becase Zarbie have to be go almost all year, but master freiza say, Zarbie should go away, it only three year and most of Zarbie's life will be with master freiza anyway. Expect when I marry,_

I at once stop, marry? Could the boy possible know? I look at him, he sat softly waiting, nervous. No I deicide he had no clue.

_Master Freiza say, when Zarbie get too old to be his assistant he will pick nice person for Zarbie to marry, Zarbie no want to do thiss becase person could be bad, but if master Freiza say Zarbie Marry, then Zarbie Marry. Zarbie know master Freiza will no hurt him, becase he is my master and he resuce me from my old master Belo, and master freiza tell Zarbie, if man bad Zarbie come home. Zarbie scared about marry man, but master say this will proably happen, and Zarbie have years and years, Zarbie work it out Zarbie has at least another 5 year of school at LEAST, then Zarbie gos to college for three years, that eight years, then Zarbie works as assisitant that ten years (hopefully) but master frieza say he wait until Zarbie say he is readyy to go so Zarbie will be much biger when he is ready to marry, Jaxo say you no tell master Freiza so no tell please Zarbie love master Frieza lots and lots, he wants to make him happy becase he is my master and he resuce me from my old master Belo. So Zarbie future will be he finiz school and get biger and go to college (but Zarbie no want to leave his master, because master Freiza is good master,) then he work, and then he marry (but Zarbie no want to leave his master, because master Freiza is good master,) and then Zarbie hav family._

I relax, the boy wrote over five hundred words, I believe even through most was highly reparative, and the spelling, was… horrible, and basic grammar was even worse, but he had to admit the kid loved Freiza.

I knew he now knew of parts of the marriage he would ask Freiza of how much he truly knows but he knew that as he wasn't mentioned he wasn't busted quite yet. He smiled at the little one, "you will need lots of practice," I say, he nods a little sad, "so when you go back to your Master Freiza you can show him how good you are." At once his face brightens.

"Master will like that," I smile; his face went down a bit more. "Zarbie pass?" the truthful answer is no, absolutely not no teacher would pass this boy.

"I will tell your Master that you worked very hard, and when you go home, I will show him this." I indicate the paper and another piece of writing you will do on your last night here, and I am sure he will be so proud." He smiled broadly.

"Ok," I smile back, "That good idea." I nod, yes child most of my ideas of good. He looks much happier, I smile happily glad we could work it out. I look at Jaxo I smile at my nephew he relaxed a little.

"Jaxo have you shown Zarbon the games room?" Jaxo shook his head, "well lets go and show him." I say with a smile, Zarbon smiled much happier now, so the three of us go and see the games room.

Freiza's POV

I was in the throne room, Vegeta by my side, I was in simple terms a wreck, what if Mantra was cruel to my precious little angel, what if he hit him, or hurt him. I shake my head; no Mantra wouldn't dare risk my business for hurting my little angel. No one would dare! Or if they dare hurt my little ones they would be in for some serious hurt.

"Master" It was Vegeta, I turn to Vegeta sitting next to me, I smile as a reply, "when do I get to get off the ship," I almost laugh, "we will be at the Hau galaxy soon right?" I nod.

"Yes precious," he smiled, his sayain need for blood setting in, "now when we get there you will obey me," he nods as through confused,

"You know I always try my best Master, you …" he stopped, I indicate him to go on, "and Zarbon are the only family I have." He stopped as through unsure. I smile at him and place his face in my hands.  
"I love you Vegeta, you know that right?" he nods, and he smiled at me. When I get Zarbon back, I will have to raise him differently, I know that now. I was raising Zarbon to be good slave, I cared about his schooling but as Mantra has already stated he is way above the expected level. At the moment I could explain it simply, his only been learning the language a few months not even a year, but I agree he will have to adjust his teachings. I will include politics as a core subject for him, I look at Vegeta.

I place him on my lap, "I am fond of you Vegeta, and I love you," he smiled and nodded "the Hau galaxy is a scary place," I say, he nods "there will be a full moon at least twice" he looked up surprised, "they have two moons so it occurs often." He nods, "Vegeta I need you to cut off your tail." He was shocked,

"But I could help you Master," he says, I put my hand up,

"These moons are different to the ones on Vegeta, for one they are blue, I don't know if they will react to you and if they do what it will do to you, for all I know you may not turn back into a sayain." Vegeta bit his lip,

"Will it grow back?" He asked.

"Yes," it was the doctor who walked in, "research into transformations shows for the transformation to occur it will require the base of the tail to be amputated not the root, with the root still in place it will be able to regrow." Vegeta took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I am very proud of you," I say, "the only other alternative is you stay in bed." Vegeta shook his head,

"No I would rather be with you." He said.

Holding my hand tightly we walk to the doctor's office, where equipment was already sterilised waiting for Vegeta. The sweet prince laid on the table, scared terrified the prince laid pulling his pants down, "Don't worry Vegeta, it's just a cut, but it will hurt because of the nerves in your tail." The doctor said he grabbed my hand. I kiss it,  
"Master," Vegeta said after this, the doctor get sharp scissors "will I be yours after this?" I take a breath.

"Yes," I say, "forever and ever." I take his hand and slowly the doctor took the sterilised equipment and cut at the base of the tail. At once the boy screamed crying and crying, I look at the doctor who nodded, I put him in my arms, cooing him, I understood how he felt, when I was an teenage half of my tail got blown up it hurt like hell, absolute hell, I told my little ward this and he smiled in happiness, through his tears, "It grew back," I say finally, I carry him back to my quarters, and to think I was unhappy this morning, for some unknown reason my Father had told EVERYONE about my preciouses marriage, but Zarbon was forced out of my head, as Vegeta sat quietly on my lap, I noticed Vegeta was clinging to me crying, I knew he was feeling better but as he cried, I realised it was about the loss of his family. I sat down relaxed on my bed Vegeta on my knee, "I love you so much Vegeta." I say I whip his tears away, "how about we put some movies on and eat junk food," I say, he nods,  
"That sounds nice Master," he said, I pop him on my bed, I made the arrangements, the boy was still upset,  
"Is it the pain Vegeta?" I ask, he nods,

"And everything, losing everyone," he said sadly, I wrap my arms around him protectively,

"As long as you are by my side, I will make sure this never happens to you again," I hug him gently. "When we get to the Hau galaxy I will try to keep your life as normal as possible but truthfully we both will have to make sacrifices." I kiss his cheek, and let him cry on me.

I worried about Zarbon through, the stress of the betrayal I was doing to him, not telling him about his betrothal is the ultimate act, I didn't want him to find out about his betrothal from some Newspaper, so without a second thought, I tell Dodoria to call Mantra and my little one, even through the news would shock my angel, he was loyal to me, so I knew.

Everything was going to be just fine.

Zarbon's POV

Dinner was surprising quiet, we had a nice salad and the men had steak, while myself and lady Veli had Vegetarian Pasta the king spoke about affairs in the language I could understand, so that was good, the only intersting thing is half way through dinner a man ran in whispered something to lord Mantra to my surprise he apologised and left. Lady Veli said only that this was uncommon for the king, and went back to eating.

In the gap between dinner and desert, I was playing checkers with Jaxo I had this game on my home planet, and when I was young my Mumma and me played it, so I was happy to play, suddenly Lord Mantra and two men entered he presented me with many boxes, I look at them in shock, and in confusion, Lord Mantra stood tall, and said "these are gifts from our people," I was confused '_our'_ people, "Come your Lord Freiza is on the line." I walked slowly, into a large room, which I assumed was Lord Mantra's private office, "Your Master is on the line," he sat me on the big chair, and I saw a computer, and my Master. I smile, Lord Mantra smiled, "I will see you later." Everyone left,

"Master," I say happily,

"Hello my little one, is Lord Mantra being nice?" I nod, "did you have a nice day?" I nod,

"Did master see my writing?" He nodded, with a smile.  
"I Did Mantra sent me a copy, you are learning so well." He smiled. I smile, "But I need you to be a very big and brave boy now Zarbon, because what I am going to tell you is very important." I nod,

"Okay Master," I say with a big smile, but Master did look serious, like he showed me his transformation.

"Zarbon, do you know what betrothed means?" I nod, Vegeta told me,

"Yes Master, it means an arranged marriage, Vegeta told me." He nodded,

"Now Zarbon I need you to be very good about what I am going to tell you," I was surprised but I nod. "You are betrothed to Lord Mantra, and you will marry him one day, but for not many years" he quickly added, "my Father has told everyone, and the gifts and from his planet inhabitants." I said nothing, "you knew you would get married," Freiza said kindly, "I wanted to tell you, I was just too scared you would do something foolish, If Lord Mantra does something inappropriate I will arrange to send you away from there."

Master didn't love me.

I was simply a pawn.

Something to be thrown away, when he got tired with.

He only Wanted Vegeta.

Vegeta was so perfect.

"Zarbon, can you hear me?" Freiza asked, I nod forcing a smile,  
"I can Master," he nodded, "Lord Mantra seems like a good man," I say, he smiled,

"I am thrilled you said that." I nod,

"I am sure with time, Zarbie can be very, very happy." Freiza smiled once more, "but I will need time,"

"I understand, my angel, I love you," I smile,  
"Do you still want to talk to Lord Mantra?" I ask, he nodded, a big smile on his face, "I love you Master,"  
"Not as much as I love you," I go and open the Mantra who looked nervous,  
"Master wants to see you." He nods, and I walk to my room, curl up and cry.

I scream in my pillows, and I cry. Mantra, I am _betrothed _Mantra I am only thirteen, is that even Legal.

I heard a knock, I whip my tears away, "come in." Mantra entered,

"I am going to assume you will be too shocked to attend desert, so I brought you some," he said softly he placed the ice cream on the bedside table, he looked at me. "I do understand that you are in shock, but I was told that Freiza wanted to be the one to tell you, would you like to go through our gifts?" I shake my head.

"I am sorry Lord Mantra but I do not feel well, I might just go to sleep." He nodded,

"Shock can do that but I promise everything will be just fine, all you need to do is pay attention to your studies and be a good little boy." He said, he kissed my hair, "good night little one."

He left, I then curled up and yet again I cry myself to sleep.

Can my life get any worse?

Nawwwww poor Zarbie, How did I go? Remember to review


	17. Gifts

Warnings: Tender themes

Chapter 17 Gifts

Zarbon's POV

I was eating dinner; my life is strangely predictable, odd how at the age of thirteen I am betrothed to Lord Mantra, I have been here for two weeks now, and I hear from my Master every day, sometimes twice, but mostly three plus times.

He worries about me.

"And how is your school work going Zarbie?" Mantra asked cutting his steak. Even though I don't dislike it here, I am not sure if I want to live my entire life here… okay not _here _as I am still currently on a ship (the amount of stops these people make is unreal.)

"Very nicely lord Mantra, I am working on compound words." I say politely, my schedule for here is unreal I must do at least ten hours of study a day, 6 days a week (Mantra's week has 9 days.) He nodded, I eat my vegetables.

"After dinner I have a surprise for you." He said softly, I try not to look so surprised, after dinner I sit in the sitting room and curl up on a chair, Mantra and his sister and nephew watch TV or play games while we wait for desert, I normally play simple games with Jaxo but I know Mantra's eyes are on me.

"Thankyou Lord Mantra." I say politely, he smiled; I was finished, so I sit politely and wait, after everyone finished, we stood and went to the living room, I sat on my chair, Mantra left leaving me alone with lady Veli and Jaxo.  
"My Brother is smitten by you." Lady Veli stated bluntly, I blinked 'smitten' what is smitten? Did she mean Kitten… but that made no sense My Brother is kitten by you. Suddenly I jump up was my surprise a kitten? I have always wanted a pet, but Mamma said no, I wasn't even game to ask Belo and Master simply laughed and said there was a half monkey already attending meals at this Vegeta shoved him. Lady Veli seemed confused as I jumped up and down, ecstatic. Mother and son look at each other.

"What is it little one?" Jaxo asked,

"I am getting a kitten" I say happy, "Lady Veli say Kitten." The look at each other,  
"No child _smitten_, love sick. My brother loves you very much."

"So no Kitten?" I say depressed Jaxo laughed, heavily.  
"No Zarbie, but you are getting something _better _than a kitten." I smile happy my eyes wide, Lord Mantra returned I jumped up he passed me a large case.  
"I know you are too little but when you are older you need an engagement ring this is not that but when you're younger in my culture and you are betrothed you wear these." I opened the case there was a necklace a pair of earrings and another necklace. "The larger necklace goes around your head" he said placing it around my head. It dangled down and went between my eyes. "See perfect fit." And one around my neck, "fit for a prince we will get your ears pierced soon, you will look like an angel wearing the jewels." Mantra said, he took a step back and looked at me, he kissed my forehead "each girl and boy who is betrothed wear similar jewels yours are much better quality as you are my little one. Even when you return to Freiza you will wear them, there are many perks but you will learn about it later." The king smiled. I want to go home, this isn't home.

"Thankyou lord Mantra." I say sweetly, he put my face in both his hands and kissed my forehead. "That's my good little one, now run along and have a shower, you have a little time, and we are having strawberry pie for desert." I 'run' along and wash and get clothed, in silk green PJS.

I was practically a perfect little angel, this annoyed me I loved M-A-S-T-E-R I am well behaved for M-A-S-T-E-R, and M-A-S-T-E-R is the one I love. Not Mantra… I disapproved of my Masters decision, I did not belong with 'Mantra' I belonged with Master, but I had no choice, after all he has Masters blessing.

As I wash I missed Master but my brain was telling me this is nicer than Belo, but Belo never wanted to one day sleep with me. At least not to my knowledge…

After my shower I sat in my room, reading comics for some time until Jaxo entered, "Desert is served, little one." I smile and walk out, the pie was being served.  
As soon as I walked in Veli laughed "oh you are still wearing your jewellery, you are adorable." I blush I simply believed you had to.  
"Oh you are embarrassing my little one, come sit here my future consort." I didn't know what that last one was, but I sat next to Mantra, and had pie and ice cream delivered to me, as i eat up I had to ask a question.

"Lord Mantra may I ask a question?" he nods, "what does the word consort mean."  
"Oh it means simply you will rule with me."

"Rule, like what Master does?" I say and he laughs,

"Not exactly like your Master, but you will quite possibly help me rule, but don't think about it just yet." He smiled and patted my hair, "I only think of you as a young child, nothing more so I don't want you to think I am some sort of pervert." I knew that word, Dodoria taught it to me, and he said bad people who have sex with little boys. "I will not even look at you at that way until you are much older." I try to look unworried, I nod and keep eating.

"I am still getting use to the idea, I am still can't believe I no serve Master forever." I say lady Veli smiled, and she strokes my hair.

"He is very proud of you, he said so himself," I give her a big smile, "he said you have made him very proud and showed wisdom beyond your years, lots of boys would panic and try to run away," Veli said. I give her a big smile,

"His not the only one," Mantra said cutting his pie, "when you're older you will know how proud I true am." I smile at my future husband… I know I have several years to think of a way out… but I need them to believe I am nothing more than a happy slave, a good slave who adores his master and future husband. "Lord Mantra did Master say I was a good boy?" Lord mantra laughed.

"Yes, he can't be much prouder, he is thinking of giving you a little gift just to make you happy what would you like?" The older man asked he grins but I was annoyed. I didn't like thinking my Master was doing something wrong… but my Master was doing something wrong.

Mantra is way older than me. He is old enough to be my Father… now if I was to marry Jaxo that would make sense. I look at Jaxo, he is a teenager so close to my age… that would make sense I would like to marry Jaxo he is sweet and king. Mantra is too old, simple as that… sadly Master says if I am not good… I get in BIG trouble.

"No gift," I say trying to look at innocent as possible, "Zarbie has this" I point to my head band "and this" I point to my collar.

"What about a little laptop?" Lady Veli said, "Jaxo will show you to put movies on it." I look around.. I have to get Mantra on my side, if I am to somehow get out of this.

"What do you think Lord Mantra?" I ask, he smiled,

"Movies will help your fluency." And I am sure I just won some points, after desert I did the normal I hugged Lady Veli Jaxo ruffled my hair, but I did different I hugged Mantra… I hugged him like I hugged Master not how I see men hug women when they think no one is watching.

"Thank you for my gift lord Mantra." I say, I knew he was surprised I gave him a big smile, I cannot marry this man I think, I know if I am bad and disobey Master Freiza will be mad and possibly sell me, but if I act like a cute little… consort was that the word? If something happens… and I expect something will. You see I prayed for Belo to go away and away he went, if I pray for Mantra to go away when he does, I will be not a bad little boy who is in trouble, but a good little boy who will be looked after… and will simply tell his Master he could never love another.

Problem solved.

He didn't seem like a bad man, he had been very kind to me in the two weeks, he is very busy Master was right he was powerful… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here,

"You are very welcome good night little one." I smile big and leave, I smile big once again and leave.

I was in my bed curled up looking at my comic book when Mantra entered, I was unsure of why he was here…  
"Lord Mantra?" I say he smiled and sat on my bed, I was confused, he placed his hand on my hair.  
"You understand we are to be married in about 10 years it may be less depending on your development" he said he stood, I stared at him, he sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Freiza called again…" I give a big grin,

"Master called really? Did he say I get a kitten, I really would like a kitten," I place my hand on my knee and give him a big smile, he laughed.

"I am deeply sorry but no, no Kitten for you my little one," I wine, he laughed again, "your master said because you are being so good, he will reward you by allowing you to get married sooner." I almost moan but I give a big smile, he laughed again "I believed you would like that, you like pleasing Freiza don't you?" Finally a question I know.  
"Yep yepp he is my Master and I love him, I don't mind obeying him because he is nice to me and he loves me and try's to give me a better life." I smile big, and blush "I bet lots of people would want to marry you some day." He rubbed my back,

"You are very sweet why don't you call Freiza before you sleep?" I give another smile and in my PJS I run to his office and jump on the 'big' chair, I heard the laughing.

I admit it would be easy… very easy to just give in and let him win but I love my Master and I can't bear to leave him. I log on to the mans computer and hit Freiza, "Hello" my Masters voice said gruffly.

"Master it is me Zarbie," at once the picture jumped up and I saw my Masters face, "Hello my sweet boy, did Mantra tell you the good-" he stopped and laughed, "look at you engaged and wearing the jewels to bed"

"No Master Lord Mantra say Zarbie must take them off before sleepy time." He laughed hugely, "Lord Mantra say Zarbie may get married sooner than before."  
"Yes Child since you had been so good, there is no need to wait until you are 23, maybe eighteen." I almost panic,

"But Master Zarbie needs to go to college," he laughed,

"Yes you are very right I apologise, there will be plenty of time, don't worry just know Master is proud of you, now off to bed." I nod,  
"Okay Master but may I say nite to Veggie first?" Master shook his head,

"I am sorry my sweet but he is on an errand, now off to bed Master loves you."

"Good night my loving Master, would you like to speak to Lord Mantra?" I ask, Freiza nodded,

"Yes I do, I love you." He said I smile and say I love him too and go and get Mantra.

The next morning I was awoken at 5.09 Am by Jaxo "wake up little one… were home."

Tell me what you think


	18. New lives for all

Chapter 18 New lives for all.

Zarbons POV

Jaxo dragged me out of bed, and placed a jacket on me and we went outside my nice warm room, I saw Lord Mantra with a big smile on his face, waiting in the hall…. And Lady Veli, with a grim look… proably at being woken up at 5.09 in the morning.

"I apologise for waking you my sweet, but I wanted to show you your new dwellings, which will one day be your true home," he offered me his arm, I took it and he led me his arm in mine out of the ship and into a cold dwelling, a space port. I have seen many with my Master; a man knelled  
"My King, My lady, My prince we welcome your return and my king, you brought your future consort." He said with a smile,

"Yes I did," Mantra said "I would like to introduce you Zarbon to Robi he handles my international businesses for me when I am away." I bow, the man arise and smiled at me,  
"The rumors are true my King he is stunning," the man smiled, "the finest material has been ordered for the …. Future consorts clothing as you ordered but we need the young one to fit him." Mantra nodded,

"Of course," I go red in the face,

"Lord Mantra, I – don't need," I whisper, Mantra patted my hair,

"Don't worry, anyway you have grown a little since you have came to stay with me, I am sure Freiza wouldn't have you in ill-fitting clothes," I shake my head I shake my head the kind loving Master would never do that to me, but in saying that… with the expectation of my suits I don't have tailored made clothes, but I am sure it will be okay. I smile,

"We have a busy day my king," the new man said Robi, "very busy,"

"Yes I understand, come Zarbon," Mantra said, I stay still, I was wearing my PJS and a jacket and no shoes, my feet were numb and if he thinks I walking around in this all day well he is nuts. "Zarbon," he said turning "come" he said I knew he was confused,

"Of course Lord Mantra Zarbie just needs to get something from his room," I say, before I could turn Mantra had my shoulder looking anything but happy,

"I won't have you embarrass me," he said looking at me sternly, "you have always been good, tell me what is so damn important."  
"Zarbie needs his engagement jewels Lord Mantra he doesn't want people to see him without them, they might think he is unworthy and he needs his collar, and clothes." Mantra's face softens, "and shoes" I finish,

"Yes of course," he said realising my shoulder, "I didn't realise, I would hate you to disobey your promises to me and your Master… and catch a cold in the process," he said, "I will have a servant fetch your jewels for you, as you are being measured for clothes you won't need to change but I will most differently get you shoes." He surprised me by picking me up and carried me, "I am sorry I scared you," he admitted softly as he carried me, "but this is your first day I want everyone to love you, first impressions are very important." I was carried to away from the new man, Mantra said he wanted me to be properly dressed in good clothes before I make my first public appearance which will happen today… I was freaked, as he told me this, "Don't worry little one you know how to act, you will just sit at the table next to Jaxo or his Mother and take notes, Freiza does his conferences with him on a big chair right" I nod, "Well here I sit at the head of the table surrounded by people who are most important and the people stand at the end of the table, when I present you, you will stand bow and resume your seat. Nothing hard about it, you will not be required to speak" I knew it was a warning, he was silent for a while, I noticed a fine house filled with artwork and nice carpet, even in bare feet I knew it would be a good repellent against the cold. After going up endless stairs he opened a door and stopped.  
"Here we are your apartment," I look up.  
"Wow," I say, I saw a large four poster bed (maybe even bigger than Masters bed), fine artwork decorated the massive room, as I walk to the bed, Mantra pointed at something "Your study area is through that door," he "and your bathroom is next to your closet,"

"My lord Mantra," I say "I cant say…" he placed his hand up,

"Everything Is fine, I am glad you like it, my quarters are down the hall, Lady Veli's is next door to me and Jaxo's are next door to you," he bowed, "oh let me show you your living quarters." He opened another door I see a large lounge area, my mouth drop, at once a huge tv looked at me, it filled the entire wall! And rows and rows of DVD's lined the bookshelves a massive couch and so many game consoles, there is even a kitchen and a desk with a computer.

"While you are with me, this is your home until we marry and you move into my quarters," he smiled, I heard a knock he got it, and returned with a bag, "here is your jewels," I relax I put my engagement jewels on and my collar, he smiled, "the tailors will be here soon," he said smiling, "you are starting to fill out, this is good, I am so very proud of you," he said giving me a grin, "not many boys or girls can handle this, living with Freiza finally feeling safe than being moved to an much older fiancé who not only lives on another planet far away from you, but being forced to l normally the shock of being engaged at such a young age sends normally rather well behaved young men crazy." He smiled, and patted my hand, "I shouldn't be asking but are you afraid?"

"No my Lord Mantra, I … love my Master and trust him, he would neved hert me, and you are a good man I can feel it." He smiled,  
"After the tailors are gone, you will eat your first meal with my court which is a another name for government." He kissed my forehead, "you will live a privileged life," he said and left.

I looked around the room, but a knock came, "Lord Zarbon?" I open the door, three women were there, "Oh aren't you the prettiest thing? They all looked like lady Veli,"now let's get you into some nice clothes," one of the ladies grabbed me and put me on a stool, my jacket was taken and my PJ bottom and jacket I was only in a singlet and boxer shorts they place some material on me… this might take a while.

Freiza's POV

"Everything is going well Lord Freiza" Dodoria said, "ten thousand of those bloody shape shifters were captured last night and twelve hundred killed, making our men wear shock collars like Zarbon, was an excellent idea, they can't shape shift unless they touch us, and they can't if they die." He laughed, I smile a little, Vegeta fidgeted next to me,  
"What is it little Prince?" I ask,

"Why don't you let me go out, PLEASE." Vegeta said, anxiety and annoyance lining his face, I shake my head. "But they can't TOUCH ME,"

"They could find a way, I can't do it Vegeta, and if I lose you I would not survive," I say, I shake my head, "I am so sorry Vegeta, but you are ship bound for a little longer," he sneered, I smile softly, Vegeta turned to look at the wall and not me, his diamond collar changing, a most recent gift … which lets me sleep at night, Vegeta can't leave the ship the collar gives him a nasty shock if he tries, and he can't exit our apartment without it, and once he leaves he can't remove it you're safe Vegeta. I think, no matter what you think I love you, sweetness.

"Can I at _least _train with the dancing force?" he asked, I bite my lip there was no harm, he already trains with individual members, and the captain _did _say his ready to join the team for training. He was a little young to be spending such time with fully grown adults… on the other hand, they _do_ bet on sweets and there reputation is universal.

"Oh very well child," he shot up, "but only if all your studies are done, and your chores." I gave him a smile and stroke his hand, "you are my angel but I expect excellence," he kissed my cheek I knew that meant thank you.

Challenges are good for Sayains, especially the young ones, keeps then on their toes. "Oh you are a good child, a well behaved young man. I need you to do a special job for Master." He looked up, "Master is taking a new Slave," I say slowly but carefully, Vegeta's head shot up, "his not replacing anyone, I just want a third slave nothing more." He bit his lip "now, now" I say stroking his face, "no fear, you will be nice to Masters new little one… who is actually older than you," I laugh, I saw fear on his eye, "the new servant is a sayain like you." He looked up at once, "a low class sayain Raditz I believe," the boy looked up, "now you play nice," I say serious, "I order it." I place a hand on his shoulder,

"You did not have to order me Master," Vegeta said "I love you so much." He smiled and I kissed him, I heard a knock. I smile, I had my men purchase a Sayain boy from a trading show the boy was drugged for the show…as he was dangerous, the boy apparently after he was brought the boy reacted very well to food clothes and a bed, I have no reason to believe he won't be well behaved, I explained this to Vegeta.

"He will need love and care, but he will be living in our apartment and not leaving at any time, I cannot trust him just yet, and I don't want his distrust to lead to his death at the hands of the vile natives." I showed Vegeta the new boy's new collar, it wasn't diamonds but an simple leather, I also showed him Raditz's new room, Vegeta was surprised, it was a simple single bed and a cabinet with some very simple clothes and some of Zarbon's old grammar books.

"You don't like him?" Vegeta asked, I shake my head

"No I like him very much and we will win his affection with gifts throughout time, not to many at the start he will believe he is being tricked. Like tonight for example, if he eats his food politely and with respect he will be given some colouring books and pencils, and some picture books." Vegeta didn't look convinced, "and a teddy bear" I try, nothing I didn't get a reply, "relax Vegeta," I say, Vegeta looked at me,

"May I give him some of my old things?" I nod,

"Yes" I say at once, "that is very kind of you," I give him a smile, I hope he understands my pride of him, a pampered sayain Prince giving his things away to a boy of low class, he may be my little killing machine… but hey, a very cute loving killing machine.

I heard a knock on the door, Vegeta answered it, a young boy entered with hair so wild… I was convinced he was hiding food in it.


	19. New roles for all

Chapter 19 New roles for all

Mantra's POV

I walked into my little Zarbon's bedroom a large row of material on coat hangers, people normally spend what they can afford on clothes and I have everything so Zarbon can have everything. I fingered a cape I smile a little the material is from this planet as I don't want my little exotic dear dressed in anything foreign to my world… it looks better if Zarbon stimulates my planets economy.  
A seamstress noticed me and bowed at me, "How is he?" I ask, she raised her head and smiled than said softly,

"He is good my king, we are having fun making clothes for him, as he is very cute." I smile a little, I am glad he is well liked.

"Zarbon," I go into the room, Zarbon was on a foot stool being fitted, he was so cute, he tilted his head to me, and at once his eyes got big very big. I know Zarbons first public appearance is causing anxiety but really I would be surprised if he disobeys me.

"Lord Mantra," he said happily, "you came to see me?" I nod and sit on the boy's bed, there were people everywhere some with sowing machines others stitching by hand, a few 'awed' at my little one my sweet innocent future husband. I had to admit, Zarbons age wasn't great, I often wished he was eighteen or even sixteen I wanted children and if I waited until Zarbon was 23 (even through Freiza hinted he may change the age) I would be almost at the age at when I expected grandchildren, I would have to talk to Freiza about that, maybe 20 years old… but then there is the issue of Zarbon being a young parent and if Zarbon doesn't _want_ children until he is older. I must respect his wishes.

I know Zarbon is _technically_ sixteen but only on his planet, here he is thirteen. I shouldn't be so worried about my age, my species and Freiza are similar we don't age very much, and my species live for hundreds of years and then we still look like we are in our prime, we don't get 'old age' until the very end. Freiza mentioned to me Zarbon's life cycle and we both have been placing a rare almost unheard of 'anti-ageing' formula in his food, it is a controlled substance as Freiza doesn't want beings who can live forever running around, it is not anti-ageing at all really he will age normally but in his prime he will simply stop. It is not immortal, even if Zarbon takes it forever (and he will because it wears off quickly) he will eventually like all beings die. For someone like me taking it, it would actually speed _up_ the rate of death for me, because I live for a long time.

I believe Freiza has been putting it in his other Slaves food Vegeta, I think. Of course both boys have no idea… and I won't be the one to tell him, I wanted to keep Zarb off them until he is order but it would be too much of a shock to the boy's body its better if he is on them forever. There is no consequence Zarbies growth is continually normally.

"King Mantra," I turn it was one of the tailors, "the boys clothes are finished as much as I can here I will do better work at our shop," I nod,  
"Of course, is anything ready?" I ask, I wished to show Zarbon off.  
"Yes my king," a woman passed me a box, I open it, I smile…. A beautiful outfit stared at me lovely, I think…. Yes this is going to leave everyone loving Zarbie.

An hour later there was no longer a slave next to me, but a future consort of my planet, his legs were trembling in his new garments, but otherwise okay, "remember well behaved," he nodded we were standing outside the door, "you are sitting next to lady Veli" I say looking at him, I patted his head he is quite pretty. I helped him into the room, the little one eye bulged there were people everywhere, powerful men and woman in chairs stood as they saw us, and I stand at the head. My arm on Zarbie,

"Thank you all for waiting I apologise for my lateness, this is my fiancé Zarbon he is joining us today to learn about his future home, I trust you will all respect him," Zarbon bowed, I was proud I didn't instruct him to do this, so anything he does right is a bonus. "Now let us start our business," Zarbon bowed and stood next to Veli who smiled at him, I sit and everyone follows my lead, my table is set simply roughly twenty people sit on it, and people who want something stand on the other side to me and ask what they want.

Veli smiled are me the beautiful boy looked nervous but said nothing which was good. I would hate to punish him. And if today is not successful I will have no choice to beat him in open court, I do not want to hurt him. "Today is a day for celebrations" I say, "My betrothed has joined me and today is my first day home," I smile at my loyal ones, and my precious child, I look at Jaxo … he is my heir, but he would rather be free to party and have many girlfriends, I am not mad at him… as he is a young man, but he needs responsibility and since I have been with him, he has lived a privileged life… very privileged. "Is there any questions?" I ask, suddenly almost every hand flew up. I look at a king from a foregin planet, I nod,

"Is he really Lord Freiza's ward?" Zarbon looked confused, but said nothing I nod,  
"Yes Slave and ward," I say smiling, Zarbon was relaxing, "Yes King Heri you have a question"

"There are rumours the boy is already pregnant," I almost laugh at this, Zarbons eyes widen … hmmm he knows the word pregnant, I am surprised, Freiza has sheltered his angel from all forms of sexual mentions, The television blacks out often every program is pre watched and if anything is inappropriate (even kissing) it is not shown.

"The boy is not pregnant," I say at once,

"But he looks ill," the king said again, I had no answer to this,  
"Zarbon…" I say, "Please answers the nice man's question." Could it be true? Zarbon _my _Zarbonpregnant, but who is the other parent? Suddenly I turn to Jaxo surely not, but Jaxo does not share my values and it would not be the first time my nephew's urges have got the better of him. I was almost ready to burst, to wring my nephews neck when Zarbon answered.

"I have anaemia my Lords," he said. I smile, of course a simple answer,

"Not him," the King Heri said as through shocked we made a mix up, "_him_" he said pointing to Jaxo, he looked like he was going to say something very rude in reply, but he knew better, I on the other hand wanted to laugh like mad, for one Jaxo can't get pregnant Males in our species cannot, Zarbon can because he produces an egg… But _Jaxo_ now that's just funny,

"No my nephew is not pregnant, Any more questions?"

"Yes," a woman said across the table, I have never seen her before, "How old is the legal age for consent for your people?" everyone turned to her,

"Umm eighteen," I say, Veli looked at the woman, confused,

"So you are raping the boy," Zarbons eyes were confused, but he knew something bad was happening, "so you are breaking your own law, do you intend to imprison your self?" No one said anything, everyone just stared at me, and the woman, or rather girl, she looked defiant unafraid and strangely alone… normally girls were accompanied but she didn't look like she was… unless of course her company were pretending not to know her, which is very likely.

"I have never, nor will I ever hurt Zarbon, and that includes sexually young lady." I say calmly, I cannot mess up my own meetings, "if there are no more questions we will begin the days work, I believe we will start just with us, and we will allow the public in later" I gave a look which strongly suggested I did not want any more questions, that I wanted to get the show on the road.

"My King," the immigration minister said at once, I almost smile this man wanted an audience with me for months, and I wasn't surprised he jumped in first, "there has been an increase of people wanting to call our planet and sister planets there home, there has been such an increase we have to work out what to do." I nod,

"What is the most common grounds for someone being allowed in the planet?" I inquired, I looked around,

"Mainly Cold enterprises," He said, I looked at Zarbon whose head turned but said nothing, I nod, he passed me a document "it is all explained here," I take it

"Very well, I shall review the report," I looked around, everyone had reports, I rub my eyes…. It was going to be a long day.

The meeting or rather, tell me what happened while I was gone, took three hours, three very, very, very long hours. My butt was numb.

"Thank you," I say as the final person gave me a report, I think it was on the environment, "I will review each one and say what I plan to do shortly," I look at my watch, "we will take an hour break and resume with the public," everyone nods and leaves. Expect my Family,

"We will wait for you in the hall," Veli said, her and jaxo left leaving Zarbon and me alone, I smile at him, but the boy was pale.

"You did me proud," I say, encase the boy was scared of letting me down, "I understand these meetings can be dull, but I am pleased." He gave me a big smile in return, "you were brave, even though some people said some troubling things, I am so proud of you." I hug him he smiled at me,

"You are a good man," he said not looking at me, and surprised me with a hug, I smiled and taking his arm led him to my family's lunch hall where there was many people eating, most people from the meeting were here including that girl who thinks I am hurting my angel. I have already decided to keep Zarbie faraway form her… and I don't even know who she is, she is one of the few who did not give me a report.

Speaking of those reports… where are they, as I turn around for my reports I noticed Zarbie had a book bag, where did he get that.

"Lady Veli gave It to me, she said you would lose your head if it wasn't screwed on." He said showing me the reports, I smile and made a mental note to give him an extra bowl of ice cream for dinner. The lunch was very informal, and I wanted it this way, people ate and relaxed they just got things from the table, I saw Jaxo eating a muffin and Zarbie eyeing it off. "Go and eat," I say, Zarbie nodded and turned to me,

"Can I get you anything?" I shake my head, and as soon as the child left I was swooped in by many people, all not interested in policy but my little one, Zarbon is perfect for me, but in his older age I am sure we will get along well together.

But at the moment these questions may take a while.

Freiza's POV

"Vegeta, please inform Raditz's that when he uses the bathroom he is to flush it," I say seething, the boy has only been here a few hours, and he has already been driving me mad.

"It's not his fault Master, he isn't use to indoor plumbing," Vegeta said looking up from his book, I was mad and Vegeta felt it, "please Master his not use to any of the things we take for advantage, especially the toilet he doesn't understand, and the doctor said his teeth looks like he has never brushed in his life." All my anger disappeared the boy wasn't trying to annoy me he just did it accidently,

"oh very well," I say, Raditz was probably bored since he was cleaning pots in the kitchen. "Summon the boy, we are having a personal hygiene lesson." I say, Vegeta nods and leaves several seconds later the boy's arrived Vegeta bowed, Raditz did nothing so Vegeta place a hand on his back the boy realised what had happened and he bowed. "Raditz I am going to ask you several questions and I wish you to answer them, do you understand?" the boy nodded, I think in time the child will answer respectfully like my two little ones but for now that will go. "Good, now can you read or write?" he shook his head, "okay do you know how to shower?" he nods, "can you brush your teeth," he shook his head, "do you know how to use a rest room,"

"I normally did my business behind a tree," he said quietly, I nod, it was just as I thought, uneducated and uncivilised.

"Very well, child which hand does your fork go in?" He blinked several times, I sigh, even Zarbon knew that…. "Vegeta, call the kitchens we will have our dinner early, you have both had a big day, and Vegeta you have your first training session with the Ginyu force tonight." I say, "I want a big gap between dinner and your training,"

"Well I be going too sir?" I turn it was Raditz, I almost laugh the Ginyu force are the strongest force in the galaxy, most people can't even stay in the same room as them, let alone train with them, I look at him, I throught about laughing at him, but the question was innocent.

"No child, you are not to leave the apartment until we leave this god forsaken planet, I can't have you threatened until you are stronger and able to defend yourself, no child your bed time is 7.30 PM," I expected some reaction but I only got a blink, "Can you tell the time?" he shook his head, "Very well, tomorrow you will start your education, now I got you a little something," I say, "come both of you," I lead them into my office where I show them a pile of books, mostly kiddy books learning how to read and write stuff like that, it is perfect for him, lots of colour lots of stickers I pass it to my new one and so Vegeta didn't miss out, a mystery novel which he favours.

"Thank you, Master," Vegeta said, with a big smile, "I have three now," I smile the children (well Vegeta and Zarbon) use the ships library quite regularly, but due to the lack of books Vegeta has nearly read all he is interested in.

The new boy looked at me, "these are for me?" I nod,

"Yes child, and there are many more gifts for you, if you are good," Vegeta nodded bowed and left, probably to inform the kitchen of our request, I smile at the boy, "now come," I look at him , I lead him to the bathroom, "this is a sink," in instruct, I share a bathroom with the boys I show him the box next to it, "this is where you stand if you cant reach," he nods, "after you use the toilet you wash your hands here," I pop him up on the box, I run the water and place soap in his hand, "rub your hands together" he did and they lathered.

"Bubbles," he said happily, I don't laugh,

"Now we rinse," I removed the bubbles, "and now you dry your hands," I said showing the child the white fluffy towel, "you do this every time after you use the toilet and before and after each meal, after you do your business in the toilet you push this button." I say showing the boy the button, "and you put the lid down," I smile at the fuzzy boy, "remember everything?" he nods.

"Yes sir," he looked unsure through, I smile and stroke his hair, the boy had much hair, I may have to get him to plat it.  
"Come" I instruct, he followed, despite a lack of everything, he is able to follow simple instructions, but I guess it could be worse…. Maybe.


	20. Puinishment and heartbreak

Chapter 20, Punishments and heartbreak

Freiza's POV

"Raditz" I yell, where is that boy, Vegeta was covered in my armour he was holding many of them and now he can barely see him over them I can only see spikey black hair, and random other assortments of clothing, I had an important dinner, and I didn't know what to wear "RADITZ," Vegeta looked around as he couldn't see over my clothing,

"Master maybe he is too nervous?" Vegeta said, as he came to the boys defence as normal, tonight I am entertaining an important man, the leader, the King of the Hue galaxy here in my quarters, the boys and everyone in my staff have been busy cleaning the entire apartment I had Vegeta dressed in a suit like Zarbie's, and if I find Raditz he too will be in another suit.

Thinking of my precious Zarbon fills me with fear, I hope he is alright; he is eating well, Mantra is correct in saying prince Zarbon is beautiful and lovely but he is young very young, and needs certain discipline if he going to be a consort to a powerful man Zarbon must be educated in politics, Zarbon might be having a nice little holiday at the moment but I swear when he gets home…. Who was I kidding; Zarbon has me wrapped around his little finger.

As I finally get changed, (Vegeta helped me choose proper armour) but my newest little one was still MIA, "How do I look my Prince," I say, I was wearing my best armour and a new cape,

"Master looks very handsome," Vegeta said putting the reject clothes down on a chair, "Master, why is the King coming?" I look at Vegeta, I normally didn't disclose military stuff, but hey who would he tell?  
"There powers of changing can be very useful to our armies," I say, I ruffle his little hair, "and I want you and Raditz to be on your best behaviour collars shinned as well as shoes, and ties." I look at Vegeta who had his collar and shoes shined as well as a tie, I laugh, I nuzzle into him, "do well tonight and you may have anything,"  
"No dinner duty for a year?" Vegeta said hopefully, I laugh, that is too spoilt.

"How about a week?" I say, he pouts, "and extra desert from now on."

"From now on?" I hear another voice it was Raditz I turn and look at Raditz mad he didn't answer me, but I smile at what he looks like, Raditz has shinned his collar, shoes (I can tell since they were brown and spotty now they are black and shiny) he was wearing a simple suit not as expensive as Veggies but still…. It cost more than any of the soldiers expect perhaps the dancing force and Dodoria can afford. Raditz hair was what made me proud of him, he had it plat exactly the way I like it

"Lovely" I kiss his forehead, Raditz's collar was a simple leather, but with small gems are studded among it. The boys kneeled, and I kissed them both on the cheeks, I sit on the couch and go through the rules.

Zarbon's POV

"Write it again," Mantra said passing me back my homework, "you misspelt seven words, and I could barely read twelve," I was getting annoyed, it was 9.35 at night I was tired,

"It took me an hour to do that," I hiss, Mantra looked at me,

"Child go and re complete the assignment and then you may take a break," I glare, and sit next to him on his couch, "Child now," he said his voice getting dangerous, "I know you're tired Zarbie, but you must re-complete the assignment, if you require help, I will be happy to help you."

"Have you realised that this week, I have made 2 models, one of a bridge and another of ship, with these diagrams I had to have made a report of over 1200 words and diagrams, a report on your law system, and that is only three of the 18 assignments, I am tired I want to play my games and sleep, I am finished." I pout and pray he would expect me reason… of course he didn't,

"I know you are tired, and I understand that this is a lot of new, but this is due tomorrow morning, if you like I can help you re-write a few things, practise makes perfect,"  
"I'm going to bed, so I get a bad grade, Master will probably be more upset that I am over worked and stressed." He grabbed my hand,

"Re-do it, I know you are tired, but this level isn't acceptable," he said looking at me, "and I should know I wrote your curriculum," so it's all _his_ fault, "I know your tired but I promise the rewards are huge," annoyed and tired I glare at him, "please Zarbon, go and study,"

"I AM TIRED, I AM GOING TO BED," he shook his head,

"Zarbon, this is your last warning." I stand stiff, "room to go and study now," nothing, "I didn't want to have to do this child," he sat down and pulled me over his knee I felt him pull down my pants.

"NO NO NO NO NO," I scream to my surprise he stopped I felt him take off something, and suddenly bang, it hurt to much, I realised he was hitting me with his belt, "STOP PLEASE STOP," he didn't suddenly he stopped ,

"Five that is enough for your sin, I love you little Zarbie, sweet prince Zarbie but you need discipline, I know it must seem harsh but its for your own good" he put me on my feet, my face must be lined with tears because he got a tissue and whipped my face.

"Can I go now?" I ask he nods, and grabbing my all-important homework, I run back to my quarters,

His just like Belo.

Just like mean former Master.

I went back to my quarters, and lay down, and did the homework careful not to mess up words or make it messy, at 11.32 I was finished, and I collapsed on the bed not even caring to put my blankets on.

"Zarbon," I look up tired, it was Mantra lord Mantra, "I am sorry I saddened you, but everything I do, I do to benefit you I brought you a milkshake sort of as an apology for beating you, I realise it was too hard for your first correction." He placed a mug down

"I don't want to marry you anymore," I say simply "I want to go home, tomorrow." I expected him to yell but to my surprise he didn't

"Zarbon its late, you are tired and stressed, I know my actions… didn't help, I should of removed a luxury not beat you and defiantly not with my belt Freiza and I," Freiza and I?

"Master knows?"

"Yes he doesn't blame you," he said quickly, he raised the covers, "I have also decided to remove your Art design class, you are right you do much work in it, and you don't want to be an artist, and your physical education class, you will still have combat practice," I give him a smile, I know have Zarbie language, Master Language, Mantra language, Maths, Music, Human science, chemical science, combat, Universe history, politics and law. So much work way too much,

"Thankyou Lord Mantra," I say, "I am sorry I was rude, I am just very tired, all I ever seem to do is study," I say he nods,

"Go to sleep child, tomorrow things will be better," he said helping me in bed, "I know you try hard, I am not mad, now sleep." He kissed my cheek and I went to bed and was asleep within a second.

Freiza's POV

The sayain's kneeled when my guest came, and his possie, he was tall, and not just a king of one of the Hau's many planets, but the overall leader of all. Few people know the Hau's peoples true form, as they can change, "Welcome," I say to the man's possie who were covering the man they all looked different, one was pink with blue hair, two were green and orange hair but one had spikes and another had scales,

"Lord Frieza," a figure said walking out, the people once they touch you can use your features if they chose, so if they touch me Veg and Raditz they can have my tail, white skin and long, long, long hair (Raditz)

The figure had skin like Zarbon but blue hair and his face was plain and he had a feather tail, the boys bow, "thank you for your invitation I know we can come to an agreement," the only reason I was sure he was the king was the pendent he wore, he didn't seem mad, the man looked at the slaves, he looked disappointed… "I hear you have a older boy, an species… which is close to mine, a beauty I hear where is he?"

"Zarbon is with his fiancé Lord Mantra." The man bit his lip, he didn't look happy,  
"Shame, I wished to see him," He said, I have invaded his planet, and the first question… is of Zarbon, Zarbon is a perfect beauty but still, what about me!

The boys looked at me, I too was confused, "may I introduced my Slave and wards, Prince Vegeta, and Raditz," they both kneel, the man nodded, looking at Vegeta

"Well the little sayain prince is truly hansom and if the rumours are true powerful too." he said simply at Vegeta, he then smiled at Raditz, "I like your hair child, I am sure one day you will be very strong," Raditz smiled "We have much to discuss Lord Freiza," he said, I actually relax, finally business. I like business I can manage business.

"Yes, would you like to come to the dining room?" I ask, he nods my young ones bow again, and we walk together to the living room. The boys did their duty and made him feel welcome,  
"The Slaves dine with you,?" he said as he noticed the boys on either side of me, while I gave him the head seat I sat at the other end, the boys surrounding me on both sides, "a local tradition?" he asked, I shake my head,

"No I treat all three of my Slaves with love and care they have rights, and one is already on his way to be wedded, I will have to free him for that but not for several years." The man looked impressed,

"In my world when we have Slave children it is only because both parents are dead, or unable to feed and otherwise care for them,"

"Well," I say getting quite annoyed with this topic, "I am in the clear," I joke, "Prince Vegeta's parents died when an asteroid took destroyed the planet, with Radzi's parents and Zarbon's parents died long before I met him." The man's fist clenched.

"Let me be frank Freiza my People will not help you unless I order it, I control the entire universe and in return I want the Slave boy Zarbon." I almost choke,

"Zarbon is going to wedded," I say,

"I never said he cannot wed, I canot be sure that you will betray our deal and attempt to kill everyone, I will keep Zarbon with me until he is wedded and then I shall take Vegeta." Vegeta jumped out of his seat,

"So it is assurance you want," I say I felt a little better,

"Yes and the boy will be the best source of the agreement, you want my solidgers to assist you and want your soldiers away from my universe,"  
"You must understand why I fear giving a promised boy away," I say, food arrived quickly, a salad entrée. I indicate to everyone to eat.  
"He is not being given away; Mantra will be his promised and you his Master," I glare at the changer. "In some cultures young boys and girls who are promised go away to a quiet life in preparation for their new life is that correct?" I nod. It was true.

"Yes it is what my Mother did," I admit, he smiled,

"Zarbon will be fine my personal insurance policy I would be unwise to harm him, or touch him the boy will be safe." I had no choice, without his armies I cannot hope to improve my gasp on the universe,

"I will have Zarbon delivered." I say simply, the man smiles but that was all.

Mantra's POV

This is annoying, no this is stressful, and I turn to the little one who was in tears. I didn't blame him, the Hau galaxy isn't known for its kindness, "come here," I say I scoop him into my arms,

"I am sorry for what I say earlier, please – please forgive me," he snivelled, I hold him in my arms and gently kiss his little forehead,

"I forgive you as long as you forgive me for being so hard on you," I rock him, the boy was tired, and our little fight seems so silly now, I thought we would have many months, I wrap the little one in my arms, "it will be okay," I promise, I kiss his forehead again his so little so fragile, he should be here forever… and not sent to an odd galaxy, he has just gotten use to here.

I had no choice, Freiza swore if I didn't obey my orders I would never see Zarbon again, but it pleased me when Zarbon cried in fear when Freiza said that.

The Hau galaxy leader had organised a super-fast space shuttle for Zarbon it surprised me how fast it came, it took so long for us to come here, he can't of sent it today…. Surely not,

"There is plenty of food in the ship," I observe, I was forced to carry Zarbon as he was too upset to walk, Veli was carrying much of his things while Jaxo was carrying things the young one didn't need, but would want games junk food and stuff, it was a small ship only for one but enough area for him to walk around and go flying it was like a little relaxation ship.

"Lord Mantra, I am scared," the young beauty said softl,

"Do not be, I will call you regularly," I go into my pocket but place the boy down, I take out a single locket, "may I have a moment? " I ask, everyone leaves, I bend down a little, "I was saving this for the night you departed, and it was given to my Mother by my Father on the day of her engagement whose father gave it to him, and so on and now I give it to you," it was a simple gold locket with my planet's crest on it, "I know you have your jewels," I say indicating the items I gave him, "but this extra," I draped the long chain around his neck he tried to open it, I laugh "it has never been opened it is unable to be opened" I kissed his brow "Be safe," he hugged me

"I am so sorry," he cried, I nod, I knew he was scared "if I paid more attention," I hush him,

"You have done no wrong my child, I swear," I hold him, "I don't know when I will see you again," I whipped his eyes, "study hard, train hard and keep safe." He wrapped his arms around me, "you must swear something to me," he looked up, "no matter what happens you must obey the commands given." He nodded, "swear it." I shake him, and he nods,

"I swear lord Mantra," I kissed the boys hair

"Good, the ship is departing in two minutes, best to get on," I say pointing to the timing centre, at once Veli stormed through hugging the child  
"Now you stay safe, and don't let anyone hurt you,"

"I won't, thank you very much for everything my Lady," Zarbon said he bowed Jaxo grabbed him and hugged him, and whispered something I can't hear, he gave us all a quick kiss on the cheeks the beeper beeped warning one minute remaining I helped him in the ship  
"Safe trip kiddo," Jaxo said, I kiss his hair, if I wasn't ordered to remain I would of gone with him,

"I will see you soon," I and my sister say in unison, he wrapped us in a quick hug and sadly went onto the ship as the counter beeped and the ship launched with my tiny one on board.

Freiza's POV

"I will not lie to you," I say as I tap my mouth with my napkin, I looked at the two boys, both gulp knowing I was unhappy, both at once set down their forks and get ready to flee the scene but I relaxed "sending a ship four days early to collect Zarbon, before I had given my permission, before I have even _heard_ about the request, I will be frank I am not really happy with this," I said I was angry, actually I was pissed, I rarely swear especially in front of the boys but I can do nothing but swear at the moment. The man smiled sweetly, which… scared me, and by the pale look of the boys…. Them too.

"Why wait, Lord Freiza I knew you would, and the more time Zarbon has to get use to his new home with you in the area the better his transition will be," there was something wrong, this man knew… knew I would give him Zarbie. "He will be well taken care of, protected loved, there are two other boys at my home they are Princes from the Meriz and leri galaxy's perhaps you have heard of them," at that second I wanted nothing more than to attack him, I knew both galaxy's well, both are now in trades with the Hau galaxy and other things that benefit this man, but I was unaware he had the princes of both planets,

"You will be given Zarbon but if he is touched or harmed in anyway if there is one hair out of place… I will spare you and your planets no mercy." The king touched his mouth with his napkin again, he smiled actually smiled, is there something humorous I am not being told about?

"Perhaps my lord would like to see the boy's quarters would it put you at ease?" I glare quarters will not put me at ease. The man laughed, at this stage the boys retreated under the table, but all I said is.

"One hair Mericho," the man smiled again, but said nothing

It took four days but finally a small ship landed on my planet, I opened the ship myself and a small boy was sitting in the space pod, on the chair, clearly afraid of being back, but my fears were laid to rest when his eyes lit up when he saw me, and launched me into a hug, I grunt under the sudden weight "Oh master, I have missed you so." I blink, the boys words, they were so clear, his little accent was still there but it was less I could understand more, oh how I loved him.

"Hello my sweetness." I placed him on the ground he had gotten a little taller, I hold him nice and tight. "I have too missed you," I put the boys at arm's length and stare at him, his hair was platted and his clothes were designer of course I knew this, I offered to split the bill with Mantra but he said he was happy to pay for the clothes this time, would I like to do it next time, and I agreed. As we walked hand in hand, I had to admit Zarbon's jewels marking him as a taken boy suited him, he had not yet asked me why I brought him home but I knew he knew, the look of fear said everything, "Did Mantra treat you well?" I ask, showing a smile,

"Yes," he replied, for some reason he looked sad… "like a Prince," I smiled, "but I didn't deserve it," I had heard about the spanking incident, Mantra felt guilty and contacted me to find things Zarbon liked sadly I had to tell him through no fault of his own Zarbon had to be sent away.

"Mantra is a tough man to please," I admit, "but I can see improvements in everything, everything you do." He smiled, I wasn't lying, the boy even walked difference

I led him into my quarters where Vegeta and Radzi waited, Zarbon embrassed Vegeta happily, and even Radzi, everything was going great until the king burst through the door, today he had the form of a lizard cross with a crocidle… I only knew he was king because of the pendent and I guess it was the stress of everything, and the fact the King was so damn ugly.

Zarbon Fainted.


	21. Toys

Chapter 21Toys

Freiza's POV

"Well this is a great start," I manage, I say looking at Zarbon in the hospital, Lee placed a damp cloth on his forehead. "Zarbon sees you for one day, and he collapses," I say to Mericho who was sitting on the floor, and hasn't spoken in several minutes his form was now a lizard and fish gills.

"My form displeased him?" He asked, he looked concerned, but not for Zarbon's wellbeing, I didn't want the boy painted as vain… even though I didn't blame him it won't be a good first impression.

"I wouldn't say it displeased him, more he was fearful, you had very sharp teeth," the man looked away, "he also suffers from anaemia and he might not have slept or eaten in four days due to stress." The man turned into a simple being much like Zarbon actually,

"Master?" I felt a weak sound Zarbon, "Did I have a fall?"

"No child," I say, "you were meeting Lord Mericho and you must not have been eating well, you collapsed probably because of your anaemia,"

"I am glad you are awake, I have an important question to ask you?" Mericho said, we both look at him, "What is the village in which you grew up?"

Zarbon looked confused and scared but I nod, I guess he wanted to know what planet he was born on to find out about immunisations  
"Heli, my village was Heli." The man smiled a little bit, actually he looked very pleased,

"Then you are not very strong, everyone knows people from _those_ villages are savages, I assume you descended from water?" He nods, "our people use more scientific methods, when our partners produce the egg it is placed into a tank, this allows the baby to hatch quicker as we do not have to deal with the elements."

"That is interesting isn't it child?" I say, "We should tell lord Mantra," at once the man's face changed I couldn't tell if he would start a war, or if he would stab me right now. "His Fiancé will be interested."

"You mean his betrothed." The man said, I shrug, I was unsure of the difference but years of being exposed to different cultures has taught me to go with the flow.

"Yes I must," I say, "How are you feeling child?" I ask, the boy nodded,

"A little better," the scared servant replied,  
"That is good, I will have your things delivered to your new home, and by the look of you, it couldn't of come a second sooner," I wondered what he meant,  
"I want to stay with Master," I heard coming from Zarbon, "Please let me stay,"

There was a pause,

"Of course, child." We were both surprised, "so I guess I will be taking Vegeta then, odd choice through, I don't know if Vegeta will last living a quiet life, and I don't like when children break things." I didn't say anything, "one or the other, the new one, is not suitable as he has not stayed long enough with you to be proper," there was a pause,

"Is there any other option Master?" Zarbon asked, I wanted to say yes, that I had a brilliant plan, but I didn't I could just walk away with Zarbon, but I am a greedy man, which is proably why Zarbon, at thirteen is betrothed to a man…. Lets face it, much older than him, and I am getting good at letting someone I love … and loves me back, take the fall for me, so I shook my head.

"No child," Zarbon nodded, and looked at the man, who looked a look like Zarbie,

"I will go with you," Zarbon said quietly and sadly, I felt horrible Zarbon is one of the few people who loves me, and wants to be seen with me, and does not have an alternative motive.

"You have made the correct decision are you feeling up to moving now?" I looked at the scared boy, I felt horrible, the man smiled at me, "I need to make a call but I will be back in a minute or two child." I hold the boy, in my arms safe tight.

"Master please have mercy, this is the man you sent me away from." I hold him,  
"I need to help my Father in his taking over the universe, you understand right?" that has to be the worst excuse I have ever done, I smile at him,

"Yes my Master." He said sadly,

Vegeta ran in and hugged Zarbon, "you told me to tell you my wants and needs and desires, my want is that you leave Zarbon alone and my need is that he stays," but Freiza only shook his head, and said nothing,  
"I am sorry," he said I kissed Zarbon gently, I loved my little Zarbie I think he will be okay, but if something ever happens to him, I will never forgive myself.

As the man lead Zarbon away, Zarbon turned to me and tears went down his face and Vegeta sneered, and I know I lost many points with both of them.

Zarbon's POV

"Here we are," the man said, taking his jacket off, he still looked like me, and I was shocked, not at the fact he looked like me…. But the fact he was speaking celic, "your new home," it's been a long time since I have heard someone speak my words. He wasn't like me, in which Celic is my first language, he was like the Doctor in which he spoke Celic really well, but he didn't use it his whole life. "I promise you will like your room, it is better than a loft with some badly painted animals in it." How did he know about my loft? Let alone the animals my Master let me paint in my old loft room.

"You know Celic?" I say confused, he nodded,

"Yes I spent time in your planet I even visited your Village a few times, you moved to the city when your Uncle sold you to Belo right?"

"Yes sir." I say he smiled a little. I looked around where I was, it was very fine, but since I have spent time at fine quarters I wasn't impressed but I guessed I should be, "here is our kitchen" Sitting around the table were three boys, all doing homework… unless they like calculators in which there were three boys sitting at the table with Calculators,

"Boys this is Zarbon, your new house mate," three pairs of eyes turn to me, "Zarbon this is Jeice," he had orange skin and white hair, he looked up from a blue calculator "Levie," a boy with scales and "and Merpu" he looked a little like Master.

"Hi" I say softly,

"You the litt- Cellic boy, the one whoz gonna marry that big wig whats his name? Mantra?" Jeice said, I nod,

"Yes I am," I say at once,

"Aren't you a lill young, what's the law over there?" Jeice said, I noticed Jeice didn't wear a collar like me … none did;

"The law is eighteen but you can get engaged but not married at any time," the scary man said, "and in his greed Freiza let Mantra have him, and yet again his greed has gotten the better of him." I wanted nothing more than to hit the bad man who spoke badly of my amazing master, but I was too angry and hurt of my Masters actions to say anything right then.

"Come your room is next to Jeices, your things will be delivered shortly come." I followed, looking around the apartment, I had… no idea I would be here a very… very…. Very, long time.

Mericho looked at me, "I have had some things made for you," he said, he gave me a smile, a scary one,

He opened the door, I wasn't expecting much, if I was lucky a bed, but I got a very nice room… with a big bed, a desk filled with, damn looks and lots of … toys? When I first moved in with Master I had loads but I am engaged now, I don't look mature if I am playing lego's do I?

"There's a toy building set over there and some jigsaw puzzles, and lots of colouring books, there's some paint over near your window and an easel set up," he smiled but I was disappointed… I knew I shouldn't be, it's a great room, but.. there were animals professionally painted on the walls, this is just an old play room I decided.

"Everything okay Zarbon,?" he looked worried, "I guess mantra didn't let you play much with actual toys hmm?" I nod; he might have a game room but … painted animals. "Well let's get this stuff off you," I was surprised but he went to take my necklace on my head away, I jumped a thousand feet,

I don't care who he is, his not touching the jewels.

So how did I go?


	22. Boss man

Chapter 22 Boss man

Zarbon's POV

It's been a whole two week's since I came to this horrible place… okay maybe not horrible but still I mean, the man was weird, he kept pushing toys into me, and giving me baby school work and I am not kidding yesterday I spent an hour doing _finger painting_ and four hours learning Freiza's language… okay maybe that wasn't bad.. But _finger painting_ really?

"The Boss man is here," Jeice said, I turn I was doing my homework, reading my favourite fairy tale, and no I am not joking … I thought it be so I would get use to the language but now I honestly believe he wants me reading fairy tales. The boss man as Jeice called him, didn't have quarters here but we can 'visit' him whenever we like, I haven't bothered, he would probably try to touch the jewels again.

For some reason the leader of the planet, in his 'wisdom' thinks me getting married is wrong and keeps, and I mean KEEPS telling me I don't have to get married to Mantra and I could remain here all my life if I like. This confused me greatly, and what confused me more is when the man brought me a diamond necklace, he said it was very important to him, it didn't look new or anything, but I assumed it was him becoming my new Master, I can have more than one Master, I looked it up on Jeice's computer some slaves in some planets who get bethroved (sort of like me) must leave there families and they have two Masters, one Master is where they get educated and another teaches them how to survive married life.

So when the man who was educating me offered me a item that went around my neck like my collar I just assumed he was my second Master, so when I kneeled and said Hello Master, and I was very confused when he 'flipped out' as Jeice said.

I followed Jeice to the living room, where the man was speaking to the other boys who lived here, he gave me a smile,

"Hello Zarbon," I bow at the King of this planet. "Are you enjoying school?"

"Actually my King I believe I am ready for the next level in my education." And I am ready to be moved out of the nursery Jeice said he moved when he was eleven the king had him moved.  
"Yes the teacher said you are old enough to do the next level I am proud of you." He gave me a smile, I bowed to show my respect, the other three boys looked shocked as normal, I am still unsure of their relationship to the King, Jeice's parents were dead, and technically Jeice is a prince... like Vegeta but his Uncle stole his crown and Jeice said his Uncle ordered him killed until the man came and took him, he assures me it's okay here. "No I have something special for you little Zarbon," I looked up, he passed me a book, I look at it,

'Piano level 4'

I smile, I got my piano skills assessed and thanks to all the lessons I have, I had I scored quite well. I was on level three.

"You are very talented, I know you work hard on your music" it was Merpu, I blushed a little. Merpu was very hansom he was nearly 17 he looked like Master a little. I thanked Merpu but tried not to show my red face.

"I need to speak to Zarbon," everyone left Mericho and he smiled at me, "you have a crush on Merpu," suddenly fear went to my tummy, "Merpu is a little bit older than you, but it's better than Mantra." I felt sick, he will tell my Master who will tell Lord Mantra. "I guess I will have to forbid it through," he said with a chuckle "you are too young and I want you to have a childhood." I blushed, if I was caught with feelings for someone other than Lord Mantra I could be thrown in a prison.

"Please don't tell, please I swear I have done nothing wrong," I got on my knees, and started to cry; "I have never had inappropriate thoughts or talked to him badly, please, please." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Zarbie I'm not going to tell anyone, I am not mad I love you, you're my little man." He helped me up, "I think it's cute you have a little crush on Merpu. I won't tell," I looked at him, I blushed a little.

"You love me?" I ask, he nodded; I looked at his eyes he smiled,

"Yes I do, you are like the little son I never had." He smiled more at me, "feeling any better?" I shook my head, I sat on the couch it was so warm. "I heard your Music last night, you have improved so much," I smiled he was saying something nice to me,

"Thank you my King I hope I do not annoy anyone," he smiled and shook his head.  
"No it is fine, now why don't you, go and prepare for dinner I will seat you next to Merpu, if you like."

"You will not tell my fiancé?" I ask, he laughed, and shook his head.

"No, no please relax." I nodded bowed "Now go and get ready for dinner I will be with you." I than went to change for dinner.

There were two types of dinners, one with the King and others without him, I have learnt this quickly the ones with the King were formal, suit and ties and at the dining table without him, was informal we ate in front of the TV and often I was in my PJs.

In my room I put on the suit Mantra got for me, I wasn't doing anything wrong I tell myself I wasn't going to marry him for at least 5 years and Mantra will have someone in that time, as long as I didn't I would be in the clear.

I walked into the dining room, everyone was there including Merpu I noticed he sat next to a spare seat. Trying my best not to blush I waited for food, "that locket that your betrothed gave you, it suits you." Merpu said I blush he smiled at me and I looked at the King who also smiled, I bowed my head. Food arrived and I ate everyone but I talked, I ate my food and said nothing.

Freiza's POV

Vegeta was upside down, both children were, they were in a contest that can stay upside down the longest. They are into the ninth hour and going very strong. I asked how they were and he said fine, Vegeta has gotten over the fact I had betrayed Zarbon, but he made it very clear he is not marrying anyone. … Ever….

I missed my angel deeply I try to keep in contact but he was too afraid of me I was a bad man that not only tried to marry at 13 but sent him away, he was not ignoring me he just feared me.. I love him so bad and he is afraid of me. I didn't blame him I was a power hungry fool and I knew it.

"Are you boys getting light headed yet?" I inquire they shake their heads but Radzi looked tired, I asked would they like a break a snack. They said no so I returned to my work I loved my boys deeply so I allowed them to be here safe and sound I tell them I will be in my office but I require notification of who wins.

As I sit in my office I missed Zarbon and as a result I want him home.

And I will get what I want.


	23. Grades and changers

Chapter 23 Grades and changers

Zarbons POV

"…And then the b-at floated away" I read, Mericho smiled at me Merpu put two thumbs up.  
"Very good Zarbon 16 out of 20, I had to takes points of as its boat lovely not bat." I blushed it was a test my Carer ordered us to do different things for my subjects, I did a performance for Music, I did Math test this morning, I made a poster on Volcanoes for Science now reading a book in international language, for Celic and Art I did two subjects in one I drew a comic book and wrote the words in Celic.

Much easier compared to Mantra.

Then again compared to Mantra almost everything is easier.

"Okay Jeice your up. For your international language exam, you are reading a report on," Mericho paused and looked at his clip board, "The dangers of forest fires." Jeice stood up bowed and I sat next to Merpu, my heart beating.

"Forrest fires cause large damage to the environments as it can destroy animals as well as their homes, forest fires also cause issues such as economic impact" Jeice continued for several minutes it wasn't boring but I was more interested in Merpu he was so hansom just like Master, I learnt Merpu is actually one of Masters distant cousins (according to Master he is his third cousin) and was here because of King cold wanted to enhance the trade of one of his many planets and our keeper required Merpu who was one of King Colds wards at the time to make the deal occur.

Odd how I have never heard of him. Or maybe I have and never understood the words. But Master was unaware of Merpu, who has been here for years, King Cold did it years ago to make the changers (what I call them) leave the planets King Cold want to sell alone.

"Very good Jeice," our keeper said giving us a smile, "fourteen out of twenty." Jeice smiled and bowed, "I would have given you fifteen but you still haven't cut your hair," we all laugh. Jeices hair has caused much debate, he poked his tongue out and sat down.

Merpu leaned into me, I tried hard so I wouldn't blush, "I wonder if our carer knows of Jeices dirty girly magazines?" I nod trying to hide my giggle. King Mericho was conservative it was one of the reasons he only had boys, he said having boys and girls together was asking for trouble and we were locked away from the rest of the world so we didn't get to mix too much. He is like my Master as every second of my day was planned Mericho was a little easier on the study sides of things and let things slide more, but if we broke the big rules, we may as well hide because he will kill us!

I was still in the kid room, he said it's because there are no other available rooms, but Merpu didn't look convinced when I told him, but it is growing on me, I have learnt being in the kid room means I am treated to extra ice cream, cartoons on Saturday.

"Alrighty that's everyone, I have a meeting so your dinner will be served in the kitchen," he gave me a kiss on the hair like he did with everyone.

I went to my room and started to study I saw Jeice entering, I gave him a smile, "you got a visitor kiddo," Kiddo? I am no kiddo? I am almost fourteen, but I follow and to my shock my Master stood, I run up to him and hug him I am so happy seeing him again, than I remember my manners and kneeled before my Master, Freiza raised an eyebrow I knew why before, I believed I was so lucky, but my Master didn't care for me, only business. Did he not give me to an older man to be favoured and again to this man for his own agenda, he probably never loved me.

"My dearest how are you?" Freiza asked, I smile and bow,

"I am good my Master. I am finishing studying for my tests." He smiled at me, and I am a good servant so I bowed, my Master made me feel scared for some reason, if he found out that I had feelings for Mepu he would murder me for betraying him.

"A moment with my dearest would be nice," Freiza said, his 'dearest' I am no one's dearest he is making me marry an older man. The other man nodded and left, and just like that Master spread his arms and gave me a big hug. "Oh I have missed you," I knew I had to do something.

"I have missed Master Freiza so bad, I cry some nights because I miss you so much." Freiza looked at me, and bit his lip he hugged me and held me.  
"You must be so scared, Mantra isn't here and I am not either, we are the only people you feel safe with?" He said hugging me tightly I think that wasn't completely true, I mean I feel safe with Merpu…. And Jeice but only because Jeice can't hurt me, I don't think he has the brain power.

"Your cousin Merpu helps me," I say, Freiza lifted up his head and smiled, "he is very nice and kind he reminds me of you so much," he kissed my little face, "oh Master I have missed you so much." In truth I have missed Master but he agreed with Mantra and hurt me with the belt, and he sent me here which is not a bad place but it could have been!

I looked at Freiza who looks stressed, "angel when I was in the meeting with Mericho he told me the name of a woman, a name I know very well, as I saw it on your file your Mother," my Mummy? I looked up

"Master she was a music teacher why would Mr Mericho know her?"  
"Because roughly over fourteen years ago I had intercourse with her, you're my son Zarbon." A voice came… I look up it was Master Mericho the changer and everything went blank.


	24. Good men and bad men

Chapter 24 Good men and Bad men

Frieza's POV

"Well that went well" I say for about the millionth time that week, Zarbon had been in hospital for a week now he didn't take the news very good, when Mericho told him he was brought to hospital but he kept ripping his IV out and vomiting up his pills, so he was in for a long stay.

Zarbon was just awake but kept crying saying he wanted to die, he was very upset after Mericho told him he didn't have to marry Mantra, and I said if he doesn't marry Mantra he won't have anything to do with me anymore…Not my best line…. As it caused Zarbon to faint and we had to recall the doctor in.

Mantra arrived yesterday and has been keeping a close eye on him, he was being subtle while his sister Lady Veli… wasn't being as subtle, she had been fuming at us (and quietly I don't blame her) she can't believe that Zarbon's father would confuse him so much, she said that Zarbon belonged with me until Zarbon turned twenty ish than he was to marry Mantra. When an angry Mericho asked what he should do in his sons life she snared and said he should have tracked Zarbon down when he was a poor slave.

Zarbon was in for a long stay in hospital every time he woke up he cried and screamed and try to rip out his IV he wouldn't eat anything and barely drank. I had my doctor Lee to care for him but it made little difference my little one my sweet, sweet Zarbon. I stroked his hand, and rubbed his back.

"We should all have a sit down and just work out where Zarbon is going to live." Mantra said, "of course being his fiancé I should have a say." I sneered.

"I am his Master, I own him."

"I am his Father, and his mine as well, you gave him to me to help your business." At that moment Zarbon jumped up.  
"Does anyone care about what I want?" I nod,

"Of course precious you tell me," I say.

"I want chocolate," and then he feel back asleep. I sighed, Mericho snared and as the sweet child went back to sleep. Mantra sighed and stroked his hair,

"Zarbon is mine," Mericho snared, "and mine alone, this incident is …. Horrible but my little son will have everything."

Everything he had everything with me and Mantra, "he is quite sick, maybe if he has a holiday, a nice holiday." Lady Veli said, "he is stressed and anxiety ridden everything has happened so quickly and now I think he needs some rest." I agreed with that,

"Perhaps Zarbon will benefit from counselling?" A boy said it was Veli's son, the one Mantra raised what was his name?

"That is correct he probably will benefit from counselling." I say, "but we need to help him heal healing is the most important thing in this world for Zarbon, now we must decide who gets Zarbon." I knew this was useless I want him home, how dare that changer ass lie to me, it is sort of important that Zarbon is his son! And since Mantra has arrived he wants his fiancé to return to him, "Perhaps we should tie Zarbon down." I say sadly, "he keeps ripping out his IV."

"NO" Zarbon had jumped up, "No Master Zarbie sorry Master, Zarbie do better Master." This was the most words Zarbon had said so far since he had the IV inserted. I hold his face.

"You are to eat all your food drink all your drink and take all your medicine or Master will tie you up." He was frantic now tears were running down his face. I cuddled him tight.

"Zarbie be good because Master asks him to be," and just like that the child went to sleep again.

We left the woman and the boy with the young Slave Prince possible future King.

"Zarbon needs to be freed of his Slave status." Mericho said. We sat down in the lounge room I knew why Mericho wanted the Slave child freed but I had to sign out on it which I will only do when Zarbon's wedding date was set.

I loved the sweet boy but I needed to remain in control over the boy's life his food clothes and education.

We spoke for a few minutes about the boy his declining health. "Zarbon should return to Freiza." Mantra said I looked at him with Mericho. "Freiza can keep him modest and polite until his marriage to me, I am sure you will be able to see him King Mericho." My jaw dropped. I thought Mantra would burst.

"He doesn't even like you, you fool he would rather marry Merpu." Mericho said angry. Mantra blinked a few times.

"He is just a boy he is allowed his thoughts and feelings I would never punish him for a crush." Mantra said, we heard a lot of noise from outside the door, and a tired Zarbon entered dragging Jaxo(?) behind him, I noticed something Zarbon was in his second form.

"You swear, you swear you never tell." Mericho stopped and looked at the frightened exhausted boy who could barely walk. He tripped over his feet.  
"Zarbon I- I am so sorry." Mericho started, he went to hug Zarbon, but Zarbon jumpted to me and held my waist,

"Zarbie sorry Master, can Zarbie come home? Until Zarbie big enough for Mantra?" I held Zarbon in my arms.

"You're not going anywhere silly; you are so weak you need to put on at least a kilogram before you leave here, you need to eat and drink and relax. You need to be strong for Master to take home." I kiss his forehead.

For the next few days he was good, he ate all his meals and drank water so we could remove the IV.

I walked in with a book for him to read, but Zarbon was sitting on Mantra's knee Mantra was higging and kissed his fiance's forehead. "You are to be good for whoever you end up with okay love?" Zarbon nodded, "because it's only for ten years and after that you will be with me, maybe sooner." He kissed Zarbon's forehead, "love you lots and lots."

"Are you mad I had a crush on Merpu?" He laughed.

"Of course not silly, you're so little and sweet, I missed you so badly. Merpu looks like your Master so it's only natural you had a connection to him." He kissed the little one. Zarbon was looking snuggy on Mantra's knee. "Freiza will treat you well enough." He said stroking your hair, "as well Mericho I just want you to get a little stronger you must promise to eat everything you can." He curled on his fiancé it was sort of sweet, I look forward for my Slave to get older and see him more attractive. "I don't know when I will see you again." Mantra said, Zarbon shot up, "I will contact you all I can it just depends where you end up. But you gotta promise me you will be a good boy." He nodded, "I might miss the rest of your childhood, but I love you so much."

"Do you- see other people?" Zarbon asked, Mantra held his face.

"Yes- but not often maybe one boy since we got engaged but you're my future and if you can somehow remain a virgin I would love you forever- of course if you're not I will still marry you."

He groomed the servant boy for a few minutes. "I wish I could keep you safe, I wish I found you first, I would have taken you in…. you could have been Jaxo's fiancé," he looked up. "I am too old for you, if Freiza didn't permit it I would of rather you with Jaxo."

"But I love you," Mantra chuckled, "If I brought you form Belo I would have given you to Jaxo his younger." He rubbed Zarbons ears. "How are you feeling?"

"Yes much better, I love you so much." Mantra laughed,

"You're a little young to love sweetie, no offense sweetie now it's time for bed your Master will be here soon." I smiled as the King Mantra tucked Zarbon in and kissed him goodbye I loved him a lot.

"Zarbie get all the sleep you need, but its time you get healed up we both love you lots," I say, "as does your Mericho."

"He lies to me," Zarbon said, "he didn't tell me."  
"He didn't have much of a chance Zarbon in his eyes you were much safer as a slave boy than his son, he put you with the other freed boys and gave you a freed status as well as in his eyes a child hood you were robbed off even through you're a little old for toys." Zarbon flashed red. "Your Father… Zarbon he loves you deeply." I stroked the child's hair I then kiss his face.  
"Can I still see Mericho? I want to be with Master, but can I see him still Master?" I nodded, Mericho keeps the boys as security and now I have Zarbon his son the ultimate security. I smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said he then rolled over and went to sleep.

"Of course you can sweetie." I say, "Were both going to go now so you can sleep." We both smiled kissed him one last time and left.

We were still at Mericho's manor Zarbon wasn't in the sick wing but a separate bedroom not the kid's room. He walked to the changer today he was well Zarbon…. With dark green hair and splitting eyes. He was in a throne room I guess worried about his son, who didn't want anything to do with him.

"His sleeping," I say Mericho looked up "he wants to see you." Mantra nodded, "just because his coming to stay with me, doesn't mean he doesn't want you."

"He made it quite clear that 'Zarbie wants Master.'" He said… sadly.

"Give it time, Zarbon is still getting over the shock." Mantra said. I realised Mantra's game… it was a new game the old game was he had feelings for a slave boy whom I loved the new game was he has feelings for a slave boy whom I love whom and is the main heir to Mericho's throne. Under the law a slave cannot be king but a slave's spouse can as long as the spouse is not a slave and must have a high education. Of course Zarbon can be easily exempt to the law, Zarbon was not born a slave and if new law's come in banning child slaves (my mother is fighting to free the slave children so no children end up like Zarbon did when we rescued him from Belo.) But there will be expectations and hopefully I am granted an exception as I don't really want to lose Zarbon and Raditz, yes… I had to give Raditz the status of slave but it was either that or Raditz wouldn't be living with us.

Zarbon's POV

"How did you sleep?" it was Mericho my … Father I nod and smile he walked up to my bed and sat down, he looked worried. I knew Freiza wanted Mericho on his side so I forced the next few lines to come out.

"I was sorry I was bad before, I didn't mean it. I am so happy you are my Daddy," I say I pull off my blankets and hug him. He said nothing for a minute,

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to protect you, keeping you around safe and sound and giving you a childhood a real childhood will only help you." He kissed me, "I really love you" he said as he hugged me.

"I know, can I still visit you, can I call you Daddy?" he kissed my forehead. And said nothing,

"Of course you can sweetest pie," he kissed me and put me down he tucked me in, "sleep all you need when I get home we will talk." He kissed my forehead and stayed with me until I feel asleep. I knew I would dream good dreams perhaps of my Mumma, I was unsure of how a king knew my Mumma but I knew one day he would tell me.

Freiza's POV

"Ah Mericho, how is our youngling?" I asked, I noticed Mericho looked much happier.

"Not too bad he is fast asleep, I was thinking if Zarbon becomes… a bit boy hungry when his older he can come here for a few years." He smiled at me, I guess it made sense.

"Of course, it makes sense, we need him pure and untouched for Mantra, after all this is his future," I didn't expect Mericho to agree.

"He does seem to like Mantra," Mericho said softly "and I must admit Mantra is a good man … I overheard him saying Jaxo his nephew the Prince is probably more… age appropriate but maybe Zarbon needs a man … not a boy." Finally we seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Everyone is different what one person prefers another will not also Mantra's species lives for hundreds of years I am sure him and Zarbon will have a full and happy life together." I say with a smile.

"And if he is a pig to him, we can kill Mantra," Mericho said softly I smiled.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, we have to worry about Zarbon getting too big for his boots." We both laugh soft laughter.

"Mericho?" it was one of his boys Jeice I think the one with the red skin and white hair, I knew all about Jeice, from surprising Dodoria, I know Dodoria fancies Jeice even asking Mericho for his hand and I don't blame him, Jeice was a hansom boy and since his planet was blown up by an 'asteroid' I know he won't flee breaking Dodoria's heart…. I am not saying Mericho is cold hearted but since the boys planet is destroyed he doesn't need him anymore… and really giving him to Dodoria is doing him a favour. I would never do that look at my sayains, and Zarbon I didn't know what I had when I convinced Belo to give him to me, I just know one day Mericho will be sorry.

"Yes child enter," Mericho straightened up. Jeice entered and bowed, "since your planet has been destroyed I have no more need for you," Jeice at that moment lost colour "but Dodoria Freiza's right hand has requested you for marriage so you will be going there." The poor boy didn't say a word, I could think of fifty ways he could handle that better.

"Dodoria is a good man," I say trying to watch the boy's body movements so I can catch him if he falls.

"Who?" Jeice said, oh no… he doesn't know who Dodoria is.

"Dodoria is the large pink man," he went paler … if that's possible.


	25. More reasons not to trust

Chapter 25 More reasons to not trust

"Please, Lord Mericho haven't I been a good boy?" I cant believe Mericho either chid, kicking you out.

"You are to be removed from here today whether you go with Dodoria is up to you, I would since you have nowhere else to go." Okay that's harsh.

I helped lead the poor boy to my ship and too Dodoria who was informed and was frankly searching for clothes that would fit him… Mericho wouldn't let him take anything, I would find him something but spare clothing was limited as my men fought all the time and clothing breaks. I would get him some of Zarbon's clothing but Zarbon was smaller and the sayain's barely had enough.

"Well here we are," I say the boy said nothing "Dodoria's apartment," I really hoped Dodoria cleaned up, I would of made the boy one of my boys… expect I have too many three is too many, I really should find someone to take Rad I just didn't have the room for four. "Dodoria is a good man," I say trying to interact with him,

"I have only seen him once, I don't know why he wishes for me." Even through Jeice has little memory of Dodoria, Dodoria admired the boy from afar… and now… the poor boy has to meet a man who he will spend the rest of his life with .. Mere hours after everyone he knows and loves has either died or kicked him out.

"You will be fine," I say, I knocked on the door, Dodoria must have been listening because he opened it in a matter of seconds, he smiled at the poor boy and let us in. "Well here he is, safe and sound." I say, Jeice looked up his eyes bloodshot. "Any luck finding him clothes?" Dodoria shook his head,

"No but Recoome is looking he might find something." Dodoria said, I smile, I didn't want to leave the child alone but I had no choice I have my own to worry about. I said my farewells and left a tiny child alone with a fully grown man.

I did not want Zarbon to have anything to do with Mericho… I had lost all respect for the man, he can forget visitations with Zarbon and after Zarbon finds out what he pulled on his friend he would agree. And that would be that.

Dodoria's POV

He didn't say a word and I couldn't my heart was beating so fast, Freiza told me (quickly) Mericho had kicked out the boy and he was to come here and become my husband barely twelve minutes' notice. I didn't have clothes or anything ready for him, and the place was a complete mess. I was so ashamed I am a horrible person, I should be ready for him. Mantra had everything for Zarbon I don't even have a change of clothing… through in my defence Mericho should let him keep his clothing.

I knew I had to keep my distance the poor boy had lost his family his friends his planet, his home all in one day… I am all he has, and he can't even say my name. "So" I say the boy looked up from where he stood staring at his bare feet… god Mericho _really_ didn't let him keep anything. "The doctor Lee will be here soon, his really nice, he is going to have a chat to you," truthfully Lee was no psychologist but it was all we have, and the boy was on suicide watch, I wouldn't blame him if he tried but …. I hope he doesn't. He said nothing, he just stared at his feet. "We won't be here much longer and the second we leave ill buy you some clothing and shoes," I could probably get them in town but the people here were weird and refused to serve Freiza's soldiers most people were happy with the revenue having a ship full of people meant, and Freiza pays well. "And anything else you need," I say at once, I had money, I just didn't realise I would have to buy him everything.  
"I'll find a job" he croaked, I didn't want that… well I mean I could find him something… but I wanted him to grieve and finish his schooling… oh god I am with a school boy, how old is he?

When I said I thought he was cute and I'd like to be on the list to marry him I had no idea it would be this soon… I assumed form Zarbon he would be in his twenties.

"No it's more important you finish school." I say trying to get points,  
"I finished my final exam four days ago, for my year twelve. Everyone is ahead," I couldn't understand the rest because he started to cry. All I knew is that I didn't have to buy expensive text books. I got some tissues, and dabbed his little eyes until he stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" I ask, he nodded, but he is lying being 'better' is going to take months. "Sadly people die and asteroid hits are the unspoken killer in the universe, the sayains...Your meet them later, there home was hit by an asteroid as well the important thing is no one suffered." He started to cry on me, which I liked… it was step one in becoming a couple. His hair was so soft, "why don't you…" I stop I was going to say have a sleep, but I need to watch him every minute until the doctor says otherwise. "Why don't me…. Get us something to eat?" I can do that, you see… fixing meals is something I can do. But I normally eat either in the cafeteria with Freiza or just something simple. I didn't want the boy to starve to death.

I got some canned spaghetti and let him eat; he must be so hungry I let him eat up he finally finished and I let him burst into tears again…

I rub his back and tried to keep him warm I found him some of my fat person boots. And gave them to him, I put on the TV and let him watch. At almost dinner time Racoome arrived with a spare Ginyu force uniform, "is that all you could find?"

Racoome nodded "yeh sorry mate, it's all I could find." He smiled at Jeice, "so you're Jeice?" He nodded, I knew Jeice was a prince a real prince but he had no kingdom so I cannot afford to give him everything he deserves. But I will try to give him everything he needs.


	26. Hard times

Chapter 26

Freiza's POV

I walked into Zarbons room, to see him he is reading magazine's by candlelight with Jeice I must say I am proud of him. It was late and he was tired, he was not allowed to wear his engagement garments when he slept, and trust me Zarbie gave me a fight about it he looked like he was going to cry, but we decided Zarbon can have his garments next to him on his bedside table. Knowing he was busy I snuck out.

"Um Lord Freiza?" It was Radzi he hasn't really called me Master yet, but these things take time and sometimes things that take the longest are the most worthwhile.

"Yes Child what is it?" I say I put my book down,

"Um Zarbon and Jeice are in Zarbon's room," I blink I didn't see a problem with that.

"Are they not getting married? I don't want Dodboria to beat Jeice," I blink again, Radzi still can't call him the right name and to my knowledge Jeice was not being beaten but any concern is a concern, and if Dodoria was beating him Jeice would of course be removed form Dodoria's care.

"Did Jeice say Dodoria was beating him, did you notice any bruising?" I must say Dodoria's actions didn't scream that he was beating Jeice, but I guess you never _really_ _know_ a person. I just assumed that Dodoria bringing him whatever gifts he could he cared for Jeice but maybe… he didn't.

"Well … no but wouldn't he get jealous?" I relax Radzi didn't know, he was just concerned for Jeices welfare and I didn't blame him, Jeice got diagnosed with Anxiety and Depression which is causing headaches for Dodoria. Try having a fiancé who panic's about leaving the gas oven on, they don't even _have_ a gas oven, it's electric.

I know it's not Jeices _fault_ about his anxiety but he doesn't love Dodoria and I know it and sometimes I think Dodoria knows it, but Dodoria just goes along with the boy who can't go on any medications, apparently when the doctor had to decide to whether stock the ship with anxiety and depression medications and more pain medication he went with the pain meds… which he assures me, he will never do again.

"Dodoria understands Jeices need for friends, but the rule is that the door must be left wide open." Radzi didn't looked convinced, "Dodoria will be here to pick him up in about ten fifteen minutes." Jeice … .through no longer on suicide watch wasn't allowed to be home alone all day.

I worried about Dodoria I cared about him … quite a lot, a little more than people say or that I display, Dodoria has been trying to get Jeice to warm up to him, but giving gifts were difficult since there is no mall here, we haven't stopped for a month and it was taking its toll on my men they are jumpy even the boys want to stretch their legs, Zarbon just wants to hold Mantra and Vegeta wants to fly outside. Supplies were running low, we have never not stopped this long before and this part is uncharted well… I and my parents don't own it so stopping is unwise. Even myself and the kids have cut our food intake down, Zarbon joked it's still more than he got when he was with Belo but I know the kids are suffering and I hate it. I knew Radzi's actions was also a cause from fatigue I didn't blame him we are all tired and cranky its cold here and there is little power to use for heating, any reason why Zarbon misses Mantra since they started the relationship he has been unable to call him for a month. But I did explain the situation, but I know Mantra will be expecting the worst.

"Master is it dinner yet?" I turn to Vegeta, I didn't blame him he hasn't eaten since breakfast and it's almost dinner, and even then was a small sandwich, I shake my head, I myself had cut down too… I couldn't starve my boys I may be there Master but I took them in I know that I have to take care of them. I had some noodles last night even Dodoria was eating more than me and he was sharing with Jeice.

"This won't last much longer," I promise, the reason for the food crisis was simple Mericho men had poisoned some of the food so much of it had to be thrown out and this was before Zarbon told Mericho he didn't want anything to do with him, Mericho thinks it's over the food incident, I know Mericho wanted my men and Zarbon my men because of the death of his people (they attacked us first) and his son, because its his son.

Safe to say we kept the fact that Zarbon is Mericho's son quiet from my men and me may have lied a little, we told them Zarbon had a horrible time when he was there and just wants to be with me. When asked about the food Zarbon said at least here he knows no one will stab him to death at night it was a lie but believable. Some of the men believed Jeice poisoned the food but no one believed that theory, why poison the food of the ship you will be on. And Jeice has no love for Mericho that's for sure; Mericho kicked him out like he was rubbish.

I knew each boy wasn't eating as much as they should and it's my fault but I worried about them. Dodoria himself has lost almost fifteen kilograms in a month, he rarely ate but was often sick, and he ate some of the poisoned food, and for two weeks was horribly sick. I worried for his health but to my surprise it was Jeice whom took care of him very good care, but now… Dodoria thinks Jeices actions were that Jeice feels something for him; sadly … this isn't a good thing.

I was looking forward to getting home it was only a few days away, I also wanted to kill Mericho but I better not, Zarbon is too young to be king.

Sitting down looking at my maps made me think that if we cut through a small uncharted (well people have been through it before… but it's filled with astroids) section of space, for only one day we would reach the most rural of my planets Planet Freiza 36 in less than one day… I had to take the risk some of my men were sick and the others (thanks again Mericho!) were unable to leave the ship to get food and supplies because of the dangers not just the people but disease. I had to take the risk.

Vegerta's POV

"Were starving," I complained for the fifteenth time that day, as normal Freiza only nodded, my collar was firmly in place, but we were (me Rad and Zarbon) were tired hungry and grumpy. We were all grumpy.

"I am sorry Prince but there isn't much food left, its only for a few days, we are almost home, why don't you go play games?" For some reason Freiza looked ill.

"Master, when did you eat last?" I ask, he sighed, it then occurred to me, that me Radzi and Zarbie eating two meals a day…. Maybe the only ones here that are doing that.

"Don't ask stupid questions child, now off to bed," he said in his high pitched voice turned and didn't say anything, I knew my Master well enough to leave when I am told.

"Yes, Master, sorry." I go to leave; I turn to Freiza, he did look very worried I heard Dodoria mention something about an asteroid, and we will be at one of Freiza's planet in just a few days. But Freiza was still very worried; I ran up to him and hugged him, Freiza looked surprised, but kissed my hair. And I totted off to bed.

That night was bumpy as all hell; I spent half the night falling out of bed and the other half trying to climb back into bed. At one stage we went upside down and my bed SMASHED on the ground at this Freiza ran in. Zarbon had to be helped as he got stuck under his bed, and the piano he loves so dearly is now in five hundred pieces, and don't get me started about the desk I own, sadly all my school books survived.

I spent the rest of the night in Masters bed with Radzi, (Master got rope and tied it down) Zarbon on the other hand slept on the floor while Master went to the ships wheel,

When this happened one of the dancing forces had come and stayed with us, I like Recoome but he was nuts!

I thought morning would never come in the end we all slept on the floor and we kept sliding. I worried about my Master, he was really all I have, he cared for me he helped me adjust he saved me… he loves us a lot.

Freiza came in tired and exhausted he lay on the bed and didn't come up for hours… I knew he was scared, I couldn't blame him…

Dodoria's POV

The boy slept on the floor as my bed went to the roof and smashed and broke, so we both slept on a mattress on the floor it was the first time we slept together and he feel on me so many times he got use to it.

"You have been very kind to me since I have come here." Jeice said I turned Jeice was sitting on the mattress with clothes which are mine; he wasn't looking at me, just his hands, "thank you."

"You are welcome, but starving you isn't being kind." I say, each soldier had rationed food, and Jeice had barely any… he wasn't supposed to be on the ship.

"You split your food with me, I am grateful."

He looked up and smiled softly, marrying me was going to be good for me and bad for him. I already have permission to have him with us when we leave next. But because half the ship is sick it won't be for a while.

"When we get you to your new home, I will get you treatment for anxiety and depression," his face paled,

"I am sorry you have been good to me." I felt my face blush, I wasn't mad at him because of his disorders, I couldn't blame him….

"I am not mad, really…." He nodded but I knew he didn't trust me… "When we get to my house I'll …" I didn't know what to do, what you do with a terrified child bride I will never know… "We can do lots of fun things." He backed away looking terrified "no not that sweetie not sex there is plenty of things we can do. I have a play station in my apartment."  
"I finished school; I don't require games to keep amused." I felt my face blush he didn't like me, why didn't like me.

"I am sorry only trying to be helpful." He nodded, and went back to staring at his hands, he rarely talked and when he did I tried to be helpful but I think I scare him, "when we get home we have to have a quickie marriage, or Freiza might get impatient," he nodded "anything in particular you would like for our marriage like in a garden or in a tower or in a hall." He shrugged "Small or large," another shrug I stroked his hair "come on love we have to get wedded soon or …" I turned away oh god I almost forced him.

"Or what?" he started I bite my lip, crap I only meant to say or Freiza will get suss but he went so pale, and I sat him down or he would faint.

"Nothing, nothing just want it done quick I don't want to wait," if I was to be alone forever I would not survive marrying a young man who I had only ever seen a few times, I just thought he was cute and Freiza caught me looking he was the one who said I should ask for the boys hand, I just didn't expect anything to come from it. "Freiza just might wonder if we don't get wedded soon that's all…" he looked up and looked scared, I knew he didn't trust anyone especially me or Freiza, we have been forcing Zarbon on him and while they were at Mericho's they were friends but now he can't understand while someone like Zarbon would want to marry Mantra….

We spent the rest of the day trying… well I was trying to plan the weeding and Jeice trying to not let me plan the wedding I was actually getting frustrated even though I would never hurt him I wanted him to be happy…. I needed him to be happy. "Can you talk to me about this." I ask. He looked sad, "I know you fear me, but if we don't wed… Freiza may wonder why we are unwedded."

He nodded, "I care for you, but I don't love you." He said sadly I looked at him, "I am trying nothing would make me happier but I can't love you" I looked at him he looked… saddened.

"These things take time Jeice, there is no rush." I say gently he started to cry.  
"You have been so good to me, and nothing would make me happier then to love you." I held him… maybe he wasn't just a spoilt brat after all.

I held him tight and he told me that he cared for me… a lot, but not love me. "We will be at our home soon. We will eat well when we return," he held me close crying, crying always crying.

"Say you love me," He asked, I look at him.

"I love you," I say full of confidence, I love him very much. He placed his hand to my chest under my armour I was in shock he was touching me… his never done that before.

I knew my Fiancé was very young, so it's not really… his fault but I had to admit I loved it when he willing touched me.

To my shock he kissed me.

The next morning I moved Jeice to my chest so I can keep him warm, I was fat so my warmth will help. "Morning hansom," I say as he started to stir.

"Morning," he answered. I moved in for a kiss and he let me.

"Thank you for last night, I know it's unusual to have sex before marriage but it shows you trust me, and I am grateful." I say, he smiled a little and looked a bit scared I knew why but if I do this just right he will be happy. He smiled at me, and I held him close.

"We should get up," he says softly and I held my breath was he no longer happy lying with me? "Freiza may lose his temper if you are late." I nodded I understood, normally Freiza was harsh and brutal, so I understand his fear.

"Of course my love." I say, we got up and I struggled to dress but in the end I had some clothing on me and he gave me a warm bowl of soup and some bread pretty pathetic breakfast but I knew he worked hard to make the soup as deliciously as possible with the little rations we had. When I ate what I had (which was more than my boy often ate).

He gave me a small bucket to wash with, some of the water was polluted and had to be removed. I kissed Jeice on the lips and I left.

When I went to Freiza I noticed he was on the phone to someone, "yes he is Mericho's son we have been through this a dozen times. Yes I l know what it means Mantra, Zarbon is sole heir to the Hue galaxy, can you imagine it? My Slave your fiancé." I said nothing "all the changelings answering to Zarbon, of course Zarbon wouldn't really be in charge, he would have myself or you Mantra telling him what to do." He turned to me noticing me and smiled. "Oh and some people of Jeices planet survived you say, hmm and they are on your planet… I see well Mantra that is probably why you have an immigration problem. No, no let them stay, how many Mantra? Really that _many_ I was unsure when I destroyed the planet so many were on its sister planet, of course the sister planet could not hold them for that long which is why some are moving to yours. Well we have there King," Freiza said with an evil smirk, "oh yes Jeice is still alive, he is going to be marrying my right hand man Dodoria," I looked up some of Jeices people … they were alive? "Oh Jeices Mother survived, really that's interesting, no I will not be sharing that information Jeice is to know nothing, it doesn't matter as soon as he says 'I do' Dodoria will be in charge of what little there is left anyway." I looked up in shock, "no Mantra Zarbon is not with me, hmm, yes he has got messages from his Father I just haven't let him see them… I agree the less Zarbon knows the better I want the boy to have some sort of childhood. Yes okay talk soon." And he hung the phone up.  
"Jeice's mother is alive?" I ask, Freiza nodded, my mouth goes wide, "he will be overjoyed," Freiza glared at me.

"He is not to know, Jeice is the King of what little there is left and so you my friend will place forms in front of him and tell him to sign and he will sign when he says I do. YOU will sign, there is still a sister planet and I admit... their technology is … desirable, and while Jeice is there King he will give it all to me." Freiza said smirking. I was in shock, but I rarely nodded. "How is the boy anyway, how are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Sick, but I will do better when we land," Freiza nodded,  
"You and me both, Dodoria do you need a slave?" I was confused but I shook my head. "Shame, I can't keep Radzi…" he said sighing; he saw my face, "he can't read, he can barely write I need a certain standard to serve me. I don't want to just give him to anyone, it's not his fault. But I cannot keep him, three is just too many."

"What about Lord Cooler?" I ask

"He has two slaves already Salza, and another boy, but I think he died,"

"You're Father?" I ask,

"I don't want to punish the poor boy," Freiza said, "my Father has many slaves, Radzi would need to go to a place he can be raised like Zarbon and Vegeta. Someone who can teach him to read and write I just don't have the patients." I understood.

"What about the doctor?" I askm, the doctor always needs help and he is quite clever I am sure he would educate the boy.

"No, I thought of him but he would endlessly talk about what is the difference between me and Mericho?" He snared, I knew Freiza well, I have served him for many years and I knew I had to do something right soon, or he would quite simply loose it.

"What about Ginyu?" I ask Freiza looked up his horns looked interested.

"Yes Ginyu would be perfect, he did actually request a baby for adoption a few years ago but he was denied because I can't have my best captain running off to raise a baby alone now can I?" Freiza said, for a crazy second I pictured captain Ginyu changing diapers and dropping a baby Ginyu off at ball games. Then the image changed to Jeice and me changing nappies of a baby Jeice (as I prayed no child looked like me) and the image made me smile.

"No of course not, he is the leading of a feared force" I say I wasn't sure if my words were convincing but Freiza was too happy to care.

"Then it is settled, Radzi will go to Ginyu, Ginyu will get a child, Radzi will receive excellent training and a education." He said clamping his hands together. Then and all mighty noise aroused from the ship… we were home.

Mericho's POV

Mericho the leader of the Hue galaxy the king of the shape shifters was NOT a happy chappie.

His only son was gone, with bloody _Freiza_ no less.

Jeice in his anger had told Freiza about secret passageways and so King cold had decided to send some men bust out one of his charges Merpu, so he no longer had a hold over king cold. King cold had always done what he wanted because he had his Bastard son Merpu… He couldn't decide what was worse, he the king of the shape shifters keeping his Bastard son as leverage, or people finding out he had a Bastard son, so either way he had leverage.

But that was all gone now.

He paced angrily, Freiza had given him a boy, just like his Father before him… but now Freiza had made it quite clear Zarbon would have nothing to do with him. When I questioned Freiza saying they were similar. After all he gave him Zarbon in the first place he reminded me that Zarbon loved him more than he will ever love me.  
A sad but true fact, my son was to become king someday.

But first I have to get him home, and no matter what, I will.


	27. Protection

Chapter 27 Protection

Freiza's POV

He looked to his Father as the three servants, and he ate, Father swirled the wine. "So Zarbon, you are Mericho's son?" Zarbon stood at being addressed.  
"It seems so you're excellency." Cold smiled and pointed to the chair indicating the slave can eat. I looked at Vegeta, I smiled at him and patted his bowel of porridge, Vegeta had only had half of it, we had been here sometime now… well enough time for me to locate the captain, the kids had a quick medical check, unpack and Jeice to be given anti-depressants.

"Well Freiza, what plans do you have for Mericho's heir." Zarbon looked up in shock.

"Zarbon is innocent, I will keep him that way, he had nothing to do with the poisoning of the food Father, and anyway why would a man try to kill his only son." Father seemed convinced he placed a large hand on my little Zarbon's hair.

"I have had business interactions with Mantra for many years, he is one of my main… let's say enforcers to keep the trade organisation working." Father paused, "you are a good match to him, he will like someone who he can take care of, but someone who can take care of him at the same time." My Father graced Zarbon with a small smile. "But he won't like Mericho poisoning the food… he knew Zarbon would be there." I nodded; I had no idea what Mericho was thinking… unless it wasn't Mericho. That would make sense… I guess.

Father glanced at the long haired sayain who was eating but slowly and carefully avoiding our eyes and trying to be 'good' Radzi hasn't said a word to anyone for a while now. I wondered if the pink blob had found the captain yet? Since I offered him Radzi he went to purchase the child… well a bed and some clothes. I understood we didn't want another Jeice situation occurring. He looked at the long haired sayain I smiled but he shuttered and tried to finish his food.

"It won't be so bad child," I say, "the captain will teach you a whole lot of things, and you won't be his slave." I say trying to lighten the mood. Father looked at the boy who shook and focused on his food. All the kids were frightened of my Father (well he is quite tall) even Vegeta kept his tongue in check. Father knows he won't be getting any grand kids, well unless my half-brother Merpu gives him a couple, but the thing is Merpu is also afraid of him, and the only words Father gets from him are 'yes my excellency' or 'no my excellency' even through Father had told him dozens of times to call him Father. Mother had little to say about Merpu, she seems to think he will leave soon, Father says he will stay with them until his old enough to leave, but the sad thing is Merpu will probably run away himself if Father doesn't make alternative arrangements.

Zarbon's POV

I stared out the window, "my Beauty" I turned the Master stood, "you look adorable in the moon light." I smiled and he kissed my brow, "your Lord Mantra has given you this." He said offering me a large wrapped gift. My face blushed he sat on the window seat next to me, he placed a hand on me and helped me unwrap it.

Inside was a leather bound photo album.

'Zarbons Album'

I opened it. "Looks there's you with your Teddy you only been with me a few days maybe a week," he said, I was sitting in my little bed on the old loft I use to live in, with my teddy. I smiled, "and that's our first dinner party together," I saw a picture of him and me, I look … so much smaller.

We went through heaps of pictures, there were lots some of me playing the piano, or with Mantra, Freiza himself, the other boys and I stopped on one page.

"Why is he there?" I ask, pointing to Mericho and me.

"Mericho is your Father Zarbie, his not very nice but he is still your Papa." I sighed,

"Master why did you give me to Mericho?" I ask, he sighed and placed his tail on my hand.

"I was a fool Master through you would be happier with someone who treated you like a child, the child you are. But now I see you would Miss Master, and Master missed you." He stroked my face. "I was a fool," he repeated, "the power I could get from giving you up, but you are one of the most important things I have in my life." He stroked my hair,

He kissed my forehead "we will stay here until you all get a little healthier Master needs to recover too." He said gently, I didn't particularly want to stay here, I was thinking of paying a little visit to Mericho and punishing him, but there was no need… Mericho will eventually come to us.

"Freiza," a smooth voice said, I turned, "I need to speak to you," I knew it was my Father,

"I will be back soon my sweet." He smiled and I left.

My Father and I walked side by side, we went into a small room, we sat down "is it true son, that the sayain Vegeta _hasn't_ been doing missions he stays with you at all times?" I nodded.

"Yes Father, Vegeta is my property he stays with me, I won't let him out of my sight," my Father tilted his head.

"I fail to see why you don't send the boy to make us more planets, his basically a one person army." Father chuckled at his own joke, he then turned to me. "I worry about the relationship you have with the boy, he may be small now, but sayain's grow and I need to know if you sense Vegeta will betray us."

"He will not be so foolish Father, he is just a little boy soon he will be unable to remember his life before he came here, and he will serve us loyally." Father snared,

"Oh but the sayain's they have no manners they are just uncivilised, and Freiza you chose a third class sayain to turn into your slave and the Prince of course." Father smiled at me. "I am still concerned about the amount of favour you put into the boy Freiza, you raise him as if he was your own, if Vegeta was to betray us… the boy knows too much Freiza, he knows that I exist if he is to work out that you are the public face of the operation to protect some of our clan. He knows too much Freiza. He is getting too strong to fast, I cant believe he isn't going on missions I thought that's why his Ki is so high" Father added, I said nothing.

"Father, Vegeta" he put his hand up.

"I am sorry Freiza, but the decision is final the boy must die." My mouth opened,

"Father, I cant kill him, he is my property that collar is more than a fashion statement as long as he obeys I will protect him," Father looked saddned,

"This is kinder to you in the long run son, if he betrays us in the future we could all die, and you will die but of a broken heart." He looked at me and sighed.

"I know Vegeta is a savage but he is learning… he can read and write, I don't think his dangerous to us, and the Ki growth might just be like a growth spurt." Father sighed.

"Oh very well Freiza, bring the boy to me and if I deem him as not a threat, I will grant him his life… and my protection."


	28. The Kings death and the Prince

Chapter 29 The Kings death and the Prince's pain

Radzi POV

"You haven't touched your soup child;" the freak asked me, I played with my soup the warm bread that sat next to it remained untouched, "do you want me to perform the dance of dinner?" I looked at the hideous creature that is now my… Father, how dare they I would rather be Freiza's slave than stuck with this creature. I swirled it around, in the bowl I didn't know what it is. "Lord Freiza tells me you enjoy chocolate if you eat your soup you can have some." I shrugged, "I am told sayain's eat like pigs," I said nothing pig was a mean term why can't he say sayains have healthy appetites? "I can put up with a mute but you are not going to disobedient under my watch," I said nothing opting to chew on some bread. "I am your Father now and I demand respect and discipline." I looked at the soup in front of me, hell I didn't even know some of the ingredients in it.

"I don't know some of the food in the soup; I might be allergic to something." I say, I looked at the creature who nodded his body purple and he had black horns, he was like some sort of demon. He was ugly and just his presence upset me.

"I checked your records and the food you ate with Lord Freiza, you are allergic to peanuts but there is none in here, all the food in your soup is food you had eaten many times before." I sipped the soup and ate some of the food in it. Eventually it was gone, "well there that wasn't so hard now was it now off to bed my son,"

"I don't want to go to bed," I say, he rolled his eyes and grabbing me by my shirt dragging me me into my small room, my eyes drop, sitting on the bed was a smiling stuffed monkey. I knew I was young and everything but this getting quite ridiculous.

"Do you like him?" I grumbled, "Oh come on he has a monkey tail like you." I sighed knowing the man would make me dance again if I didn't agree; I smiled so broadly I was sure he could tell it was a very fake smile.

Vegeta's POV

He sat on the ground and massaged Freiza's feet he had his reasons for doing this, being the obedient caring slave. Freiza stroked his hair; he had done this for eighteen nights now. Each night before he slept he would manicure his Masters nails, massage and wash his feet and do anything else his Master desired. The goal was to soften and please him and so far so good.

He heard giggling from Zarbon's room Freiza grumbled and he looked up. "Something wrong Master?" Mantra came as much as he could to visit Zarbon, they normally cuddled or kissed which Master allowed as long as no touching. Mantra agreed, and Zarbon just seemed happy to be with Mantra.

"No child it's just irritating that's all." He ruffled my hair and I kept going, "you have been very good lately Vegeta, not a single incident," I smiled "would you like to go back in the hospital with the doctor to do your work after school?" I nodded, I was in the kitchen than he sent me to the library if there is anything worse than peeling potatoes sixteen hours a week it is putting books away for sixteen hours a week. "They need the extra help," I nodded he smiled and reached and stroked my small tail, I felt very calm and relaxed. I smiled at him, "Vegeta you were so good today," he said he looked relieved. I smiled and he ruffled my hair. He stroked my collar I heard giggling and laughing coming from Zarbon's room. "You two are very important to me," he paused "Vegeta I promise that nothing will hurt you as long as you are mine." I smiled at him,

"Thank you," I say he smiled back.

Zarbon and mantra appeared, Mantra said he had the meeting tomorrow and would be unable to see Zarbon after woods, the boy pouted but happily expected a soft kiss on the forehead by Mantra he then left after speaking to Freiza for a minute

"Bedtime both of you," Freiza said he smiled at us and we both said good night and we left.

Jeice's POV

If he wasn't so ugly it wouldn't be so bad, he was a gentle lover and cared for my health. He had me attend counselling, he brought me anti-depressants but I still didn't love him.

He was just so hideous.

I mean his a pink blob, his spikes hit me as we make love, and when we sleep I am scared he will roll over and crush me. I was preparing dinner, at least my life was comfortable Dodboria was favoured his apartment was spacious and there was money for good food. I place the salad in a bowl and place the chicken on the plate he will be back soon.

"Hello my love" or he will be back right now, either way. I smile a fake smile he didn't notice he never did and kissed me gently, "you look nice today, is that a new jacket?" I nodded, he smiled but it didn't meet his eyes, he didn't like when I spent his money.

"Yes, it is getting cold and I have no winter jackets, and this one is so nice and thick." I say, his face softened and he smiled again and I knew I was forgiven, that's the thing with the blob, make something sound like a necessity and you were in the clear.

"Oh that's good then," he said, he smiled at me again. "Did you have any luck washing my armour?" he asked, I wanted to sneer, me, Zarbon and Vegeta are all Prince's and I am trying to scrub armour, Vegeta and Zarbon are Slaves… not very fair.

"Not really love, I tried." I say he nodded, in actual fact I tried for a grand total of three minutes and chucked it in the washing machine.

As I cooked I watched my 'fiancé' I didn't really want to be here with this … peasant I was a prince for god sake. "Jeice have you given any more through to our wedding?"  
"No" I say, "I don't want to get married this year, I am still grieving." He gave me a look the look I get at nights when I remove his arm from me, the days when I snap at him for offering me kind words, or gifts but to be fair the gifts are not fit for a prince. I turned away and went back to preparing the food.

Mantra's POV

I sat in the small space pod, I reviewed notes and documents, but really all I could think of was my fiancé, I had to admit I was shocked that he was Mericho's son but I guess it shouldn't surprise me. Mericho probably has many bastards and in the truth, Zarbon is safer with me and Freiza than as Mericho's bastard. I am guessing they do not have very long life expectancies. A flash came on the screen and Zarbon's picture came on the screen. I smiled I see Freiza in the background.

"Five minutes then its bed," he said Zarbon nodded, his face grinning ear to ear.

"Hello my little love," I say as I sit in my space pod, I normally take a ship but it was only a meeting, Zarbon smiled at me on the screen "I will be back before you know it," I smiled at my fiancé.

"Why didn't you come to say goodbye to me, I waited for you" he said his little eyes looked hurt, and I felt bad.

"I am sorry Zarbon I have to get home; you know I love you more than anything." I smile at him, "how were you lessons today?" he smiled a little.

"Going well my Lord, I can read nearly at the expected level for my age," he said smiling, in what language I think bitterly, Celic was a small tribal language not even Mericho spoke it, and while his words are quite solid he still is to master an appropriate accent and more eloquent language for the international language.

"Celic," he said smiling, "Mumma would be so proud of me" I try not to glare, his Mother was a teacher so I guess she would be proud… "And Master gave me a new power reading today," he said smiling.

"What is it child?" I say interested. In his second form his power can hit up to about fifteen thousand, which is even stronger than Vegeta, but he cannot do it very often because it wears him out.

"Twelve thousand in this form, seventeen in my second, Vegeta is sixteen thousand." I was impressed; my powers are barely fifteen thousand two little Slaves are more powerful than I am. It annoyed me, but I was powerful, strong enough to keep my people at ease and strong enough to get a very good little prize. Zarbon will ensure his Father will one day obey Freiza and his family. I had a little smile when I think of Cold commanding those shape shifting bastards. Think of what use they will be.

"I am so proud of you," I say at once, "I cannot believe it my little fiancé so big and strong, you are the only thing I want in my life I look forward to our life together," I say, he smiled at me than he asked

"When are you coming back?" Zarbon almost cried I smiled sadly, I looked at the beautiful boy, he was wearing his earrings and head band and necklace he looked so cute.

"I am not sure my dearest love, now it has to be almost your bed time, sleep dreams my beloved." I say, I loved Zarbon but I couldn't stand his tears, he said he loved me and he turned off the call. Relaxing in my chair, I knew everything was right, Zarbon will grow up an innocent under Freiza's charge and I will marry him… simple.

Then a bang in my door of my space ship occurred.

They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes, but I only saw the eyes of my killer as the air left my space ship and I suffocated.

Freiza's POV

I was in shock, Father was furious and Zarbon fainted.

"What do you mean his dead?" I yell, "He is in our inner circle, how can he be DEAD" Father snared and the doctor examined Zarbon, who came around.

"I think I know who killed Zarbon's fiancé and why," he said softly looking at the poor prince lying on the ground I held Zarbon hand but as he came too he cried on me. Vegeta ran in and placed wet cloth on his face I smiled and picked him up and placed him on his bed.

It will be okay it just hurts today.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter New home

Zarbon's POV

Vegeta and I were preparing breakfast, the prince was careful not to burn the toast and I not to burn the eggs and bacon. My Master was kind to me since Mantra died he had done everything to make my life more conformable he fed me and clothed me. I was happy but my heart was so damaged since my fiancé's death. I cried each night no matter how hard I tried not to.

"Careful Vegeta we don't want to burn the Masters toast," I say softly, he nodded and went to the fridge and got the orange juice, and collected plates. We were almost done when Freiza busted in we both bow,

"Good Morning Master," Vegeta started "breakfast is not finished yet, but it won't be much longer." Freiza said nothing. We look at each other, he looked around

"I need to go away for a little while; you two will be staying with my Father." At once we both pale,

"Master, please I need to be with you," Vegeta says softly, at once Freiza got mad.

"You will do as I command child," he said, Vegeta looks miserable but said very little expect an apology. Freiza placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and sat on a chair "come to me Zarbon," I obeyed he placed Vegeta on one knee and I on the other. "Have you ever heard of the planet earth, my dearest boys?" Vegeta nodded,

"Yes my Master, Radzi brother got sent there," Freiza nodded, he stroked our hair he kissed us gently on the head.

"There are something on the planet that we require, all of us… the planet earth has something called dragon balls there are seven in total, and if you gather them all together a dragon appears and gives you any wish you want, I will go there and wish for immortality for us." I looked up, "you will stay by my side for all eternity." He kissed our heads, "there is a problem the planet Earth is over a year away, so I will be gone for possibly over two years," I look at him an hold him. "It is too dangerous," he said to our open mouths, "but Father will treat you both well. I promise," he whipped something from my cheek it was a tear drop, how odd I wasn't crying and neither was Vegeta. I looked up Freiza had watery eyes. "I love you both as if you were my own flesh and blood." He kissed our foreheads, "study hard, obey my parents, train well, eat your fill." He smiled at us, "your be able to spend more time with Merpu Zarbon," he looked at vegeta and paused,

"Guess its just me and Radzi then," Vegeta said so quietly I could barely hear.

"Actually Radzi is coming with us,"{ Freiza said avoiding Vegeta's eye. Vegeta jumpted up,

"Master that's not fair, I wanna go, I am stronger than Radzi." Freiza glared, and Vegeta backed down.

"The captain wants his newly adopted son with him, Jeice will be going too, but my preciouses will remain safe and sound." He said kissing our foreheads again, "it is the captains choice to bring a young boy with limited power with him, not my decision, asd Radzi is no longer my property, I have no say." he kissed our foreheads once more, "its time you to go to your new accommodations, your things will be delivered soon enough."

Freiza's POV

"What do you mean there not staying with you," I almost scream, I was glad the children were not there, both were receiving a check-up by the doctor.

"They will be with Merpu," Mother said and my eyes widen, Mother has forbidden Merpu to stay with them in the castle. But she has permitted Merpu to have a residence in a large.., well tower of his own, it was a short distance from the castle still on the grounds, but it was desolate… but Mother did permit my Fathers bastard to stay with them until the tower was renovated.

"Merpu, they need guidance, love and care now more than ever, Zarbon just lost his Fiancé for Christ sake and Vegeta lost his whole planet, locking them in a tower will not help them, I know there are Slaves but they are dear to my heart." I scream,

"They will not be in prisoned in a tower Freiza, Merpu visits shops, with a guard of course, he has freedom of the planet, he comes here for dinner regularly they will be safe and sound, if I had friends I considered Mantra one of mine, both boys will have love, the will be adored and be given comfort, as well as guidance but not here, a short walking distance away… they will also have a cinema room, two play areas, four training rooms, a spa a gym, I think there is a game room in there too and in cause they get bored a library with over 4,000 books." I looked at Father, "they will be treated as well as my son Freiza, granted his not like you or Cooler but his still got my blood…" Father trailed off, Mother snorted,

"I need to see to the ship for our son," she said and walked off. Father shook his head,

"How many Bastards do you have Father?" I asked, Father looked very surprised but answered.

"In my years of marriage I had only cheated on your Mother once, something I regret when Merpu was born I killed his Mother, and took him as you know as your cousin when Mericho wanted an insurance policy… I gave him my bastard son. So as an answer you have one half sibling." He sighed, "but he is weak, so weak." He hissed,

"His not that bad," I say in defence of the child, "His stronger than Vegeta and Zarbon," I admit, Father smiled and nodded.

"I guess in comparison to us, yes he is weak in the general population he is general material." I nodded, Father was right he could whip out an entire squadron of my soldiers. "The boys will be well treated Cold said, they will be pampered, I think it will do Merpu some good having company… especially Zarbonm and Vegeta can learn a lot from Merpu." He smiled at me… something rare.

"I guess a holiday for their good behaviour and loyalty they have given me, it's not like I want them mopping floors." Father smiled, he then held me in his hands something he has not done in years. He turned to me, he was so tall in this form, I prefer the

"I want to get close to Merpu, but the child is scared of me." He sighed, I was shocked… Father was talking to me about his Bastard son… but still my Brother. I never thought Father would admit to anyone about Merpu yet here he was talking to me about him. "But I guess the company will do him good, the boys will be good company in the house that rivals a tower." He says slowly, he smiled at me "the boys will be safe, they wine for you, but they will be safe."  
"If it goes well, I will name the boys my wards," I say, Father smiled "until of course I have a son," at this Father laughed

"Oh Freiza, if I was to have grandchildren I would have had them long ago, so which one will be your heir? The former Slave boy or the sayain Prince?" I smiled and laughed,

"It matters not both boys are already included in my will, they basically get the same each," I say,  
"Well should we go get the boys?" Father asked I shook my head.

"No I think the boys want to go with me, so I will leave now…" Father looked shocked,

"Without saying good bye?" I nodded,

"I love these boys I can't have them sneaking on my ship," I turned to go, "Give them these when I am well away," I say passing Father a bag, and I turned to leave the boys… possible the only things I love in this world


	30. Escaping King Cold

Chapter 31 Escaping King Cold

Vegeta POV

"All done?" The evil King Cold said, Zarbon nodded, the servant took Zarbon's plate away I looked at King Cold who was still eating, and Merpu who was chewing on some potatoes. I looked at my food, it was so good… I kept eating.

"It still amazes me how someone so small can eat so much." The king says with a smile, he was so big and he ate more than me… but I am tiny before him. I put my fork down and smile at him, it was a big fake smile.

"All sayains eat lots Master Cold," he smiled, and patted my head.

"All done child?" I nodded, "Well then off to your bedrooms then, both of you." We both at once get up push our chairs in and kneeled before Cold who smiled "I know this last year have been hard for you both, but Freiza is so proud of you, I know the separation is hard on you both, and I understand but I am so proud of you, it is coming into your tenth month living here with me Merpu and my wife." He gave us a rare smile, "myself and the Queen are going to conquer a galaxy we should return soon." I wasn't surprised it happened often. We both bowed and left,

In my room, I went to my computer where my school subjects were taught, there was a new email I clicked on it, I sore it was from 'Master.' I had it read Freiza for a while, until Zarbon had changed it.

'_My dear Vegeta,_

_I hope you are doing well, Father tells me you have been very good, my trip to the Earth planet is going well. But I find myself missing my boys more and more every day._

_As you know Radzi and the other members of his adoptive fathers force are in separate pods, he is enjoying the vapour rest._

_Father informs me that my precious boys are being good, studying and training hard… exactly what I want to hear. Soon I will arrive to planet Earth, and sell it for a nice price… I know the separation is hard for you both, but if you keep working well this will be the last time apart I promise. _

_All my love,_

_Freiza._

I almost roll my eyes; this is ridiculous I am a warrior not a pretty pet… I spent the last ten months, studying, training, learning the bloody piano and looking pretty for King Cold.

_To my loving Master,_

_I miss you too, I hope you are doing okay on the trip. How is Jeice? Me Zarbon and Merpu miss him lots. We all train very hard together every day, but in Zarbon's second form he is stronger than me. Which makes me sad, but if I become a giant monkey I will beat both Meru and Zarbon. I miss you so much Master, I know it must sound annoying but you are like a Father to me… I can barely remember my own Father, but I think of you as him. I cannot wait to see you again my Master.'_

'_All my Love, Vegeta'  
_

Freiza's Mother had never came here, not once she hated Merpu, and even though we were 'free' to do what we liked, we were basically trapped in this massive place.

I knew Freiza loved that sort of stuff, if I say I cannot remember my Father so I will continue to obey him without question.

King Cold's POV

"The children miss you my son," Freiza said nothing in reply to this, "we have two very, very fast smaller pods, the children could be by your side in just a few months… you can control and monitor their journey from your ship, so if you decide to come back you can simply command there ships to go to you, it will not take a year… maybe five or six," Freiza looked shocked. I smiled,

"They belong by my side don't they?" I nodded, my son didn't do well without the children, and he had killed at least quarter of his solders and had destroyed planets that we could sell for a high price. The irritability would be cured if his 'children' are by his side.

"They do, they are behaving well, which is why I spoil them with servants and gifts, but they need you especially at their young age." Freiza sighed, "there ships will be protected and they will sleep in an enchanted sleep the whole time…" Freiza nodded, and I smiled… after all Freiza destroying planets we could sell is not good for business.

I woke the children up and explained it to them, both were thrilled about the prospect of seeing Freiza sooner than expected, but Zarbon was confused when he started to pack and I said no… after all there would be barely enough room in the pod… I explained the vapour and how Zarbon and Vegeta would not need to eat drink, shower ext. until the vapour sequence was interrupted. They would sleep for the entire journey.

I could tell Merpu didn't want them to go, I did not blame him, and after all he is there only company. I cannot be here as much as I like… and the children especially Zarbon was good for Merpu.

"Be good children," I say as I place Zarbons seat belt around him, Zarbon had his collar on, so did Vegeta. I shut there pods personally and off they went.

"Maybe Freiza will stop killing people now," I heard someone said, I almost laugh, and then I kill the person who said it.


	31. Fiancee issues

Chapter 32 Fiancée issues

Jeice's POV

I was in our apartment I was doing some sit ups. I was forbidden from training or exercise or any type.  
Do I have a medical condition which stops me from exercising? Am I too ill to be exercising?

No, none of that, I have a fiancée who has a serious anxiety issue. You see my beloved Dodoria thinks I might get hurt. 'It is not your place my beloved.' He had told me, 'it is my job to provide for you, and that includes your protection, please believe me as long as you have me you will have protection'. Now please do not get me wrong, protection that's great but what's the point if I am the size of a house?

Which is why I am in my current situation, sneaking in exercise sessions like I am a common criminal. I looked around I jump on my hands and count to see how long I can do a handstand for. One, two… seven … twenty… The seconds came to minutes the minutes turned into more minutes… I was up to twelve minutes and fifteen seconds. When I heard a scream.

"Jeice!" Dodoria ran to me scooping me up in his arms. His large eyes looked at me "Thank goodness you are not harmed, what you were thinking? You could have been injured," he placed me on the couch.

"Oh so protective Dodoria," I turned, It was the stupid one on the most 'elite fighting force in the universe'. Recoome "You need to relax, old friend otherwise you may burst a vein." he said smiling at the both of us.

"Yes you know why Recoome, anyone you are one to talk, after all you are the one who checks if his potatoes has bones in it." Recoome went red, and turned to me. "I don't want to see you doing anything dangerous again," he said glaring at me. He laid me on the couch, "do NOT move until I call the doctor I know you would have hurt something." He went to the phone in the kitchen.

"He means well." Recoome said, as I felt my red face go even redder, "And he adores you," he looked at me he touched his scouter, his eyes went wide "three thousand" he looked at me for a long minute, "let me give you some advice little Jeice, if you give him what he wants. Dodoria is more likely to overlook the things that you want, but he might not necessary want." He smiled at me, and Dodoria and the annoyed Doctor came to me.

Recoome and Dodoria went to the kitchen while the doctor examined me, we waited until Dodoria and Recoome returned and the doctor looked at them both, there is a look of shock on his face. "There is actually something wrong with him," we look at him, "his throat is inflamed, he might be coming down with a cold, and his eyes are a little dry, I'll get him some eye drops."

He smiled at me, "his doing much better, are you eating good food? And getting plenty of exercise?" Dodoria grimaced. The Doctor sighed, "Exercise is good for you Jeice, especially for someone with Depression. There are many studies that show that good food and exercise such walking, running, squash, swimming, can be very helpful;" the doctor said, "Oh maybe even some light gym work." Dodoria rolled his eyes, but the Doctor merely chuckled, the kind hearted Doctor gave me a big smile and I bowed in returned.

Eventually it was only me and Dodoria left, I remembered the doctors' words, I smile at him. I went to our kitchen, and bring out a cake I had baked previously he smiled. "Perhaps the doctor was right" I say cutting him a large piece, "I think I remember someone telling me that." I say, "Maybe it was Recoome?" Dodoria sighed  
"I have great respect for the doctor," he said "oh very well I will permit some light exercise for you, but you need to tell me if you are too tired or you are not coping okay?" I nodded he kissed my forehead. I hug into him, Dodoria had been kind to me, and only a fool would deny it.

Mericho has abandoned me after the death of my people, the worst day of my life was made even worst… but then there was hope, instead of being thrown onto the streets Doboria took me as his fiancé, and I cannot say he was kind he didn't rape me.

He didn't starve me, well I was starved but he didn't do it to me personally, he was starving too… and I knew without me, he would have enough food.

The only thing that stops me worshiping him is that but he is Freiza's right hand he must have killed millions… billions. I have considered that maybe he had destroyed my planet and if he did he wouldn't have remembered, how would he? He obeys Freiza so he probably goes on auto pilot.

"So how did the meeting go," I say trying to avoid the subject of my exercising, thankfully my fiancé face grimaced.  
"Freiza is very frustrated very easily angered… I am glad we will be arriving to this earth in a few days." I looked up, I knew little of this planet. I knew that Freiza liked it; apparently the climate would suit both him and the children. I can safely say that a planet with different climates is rare, and fetch a high price.  
"Days?" He nodded  
"Yes we are taking a short cut, Freiza is anxious to get to this Earth." He said placing a hand on me "and I am anxious to get settled…" I look up, settled? What did that mean

"He won't sell this planet?"

"No he means to kill the inhabitants and create a home for himself and his most trusted; they say Freiza is going mad…" I look up, "he is killing everyone… he even seriously injured the cook because instead of wholemeal bread he used white bread… his not even allergic to gluten." He sat on the couch I surprise him by taking his hand and kissing him.

I go to him and sit on his lap, he looked at me in shock, and I say gently "I had never thanked you for proposing marriage for me," I say, without saying anything I start to undo my clothing. He smiled at me and kissed me with gentleness that didn't match with a man who had murdered billions.

**Meanwhile….**

Right now, in a galaxy quite far away, two very powerful Kings were working out what to do with their sons.

"So let me get this right you want my only son, to marry your youngest Bastard son," the changeling King said, the screen he was broadcasting on flickered as he burst into laughter, "oh what a joke the two bastards, no, no King Cold if you want to end this war… I will NOT expect your Bastard son. I will expect no less than your non Bastard son , the middle child Freiza." The ice King gasped as did his Queen next to him.

You cannot blame the Kings for trying to end this war… the war was calming too many lives, it wasn't that the changelings are overly powerful it is simply that they can be anyone, and infiltrate their planets and kill everyone. And to be honest Zarbon and Merpu got on well enough, to be frank they would be excited at the proposal.

They were similar ages, only a few years apart, it wasn't an unkind thing. But once before Zarbon was to wed a man twice his age.

But _Freiza_ and Zarbon, was that even legal? I guess it didn't really matter but Freiza is Zarbon's Master. He looked at Mericho, "King Mericho…. Are you SURE you want to wed your son to his Master?" Mericho blinked,

"I will agree to the treaty, which I agree will be good for my planets trade, but only if my son gets a high marriage." My wife looked at me in panic. I can say that I understood, our poor children are unmarried because it is what I desire. I have no need to marry my children off, one of my most dear wishes is that the children come to me with a Girl or Boy it does not matter which and say 'Mother, Father this is my partner and we wish to wed.'

"Of course I believe Prince Cooler is still available." The shape shifter King said the ice King gasped, as did his Queen. "What is the harm? Zarbon worships Freiza, and I admit giving my only son to your son isn't what I want but with the arrangement we can combine our empires together." The screen faulted, the King on the other side of the galaxy the changeling king had his own reasons for marrying off his son, his thirteen year old son. Alas King Cold knew nothing of them. The Queen nodded, and then King Cold did as well.

"Very well, when Zarbon turns eighteen we will start arranging the marriage to Freiza." At this Mericho laughted,

"Forgive me, but strange things tend to happen to the men in my sons life when things are left unchecked, they will be wed as soon as we all meet at the planet Earth, in three months." King Cold shook, he never imagined Mericho would force this upon his son, if they had time maybe just maybe they could plan around it.  
"His too young" the Queen protested, the King Mericho raised an eye brow,

"Forgive me my lady but I am the boy's Father and I give permission for my son to wed. I look forward to seeing you in person." And with that the screen flickered. The King Cold turned to his wife,  
"We leave for the E-arth tonight."


	32. Life on Ea-rth

Chapter 33 Life on Earth

_Nine days later_

**Freiza's POV**

"So you are Doctor Briefs?" I say, my entire army was behind me the man smoking a cigarette nodded, for so strange reason he looked uninterested, and unafraid of the entire army behind me.

I have heard rumours of this certain inventor which is why I am not killing him, instead I desire him to work for me.

So much has happened in a few days, we had landed on planet earth and hell, and pledged the inhabitants… well some of them, Radzi's brother put up a fight, actually to be fair he put up one hell of a fight. He is younger than Vegeta, and he went against Dodoria, he even got close to winning. It is why I had spared him; he would be a good training partner for Vegeta.

The child was living with an old man, and a bald kid, who I had killed, there was a blue haired girl with him too, Bulma Breifs her Father a well-known inventor it is why I spared the girl. I had predicted maybe 39% of the population still survives there are some with quite high power levels… well quite high for earthlings, but I will let them live. I have bigger fish to fry…. And anyway if I am to live here at times, it would be nice to have people serve me in restaurants.

Anyway this planet has a nice climate, I favour ice and the cold, and it also has warmer climates for the children, so this is a nice little holiday planet.

"Yes that is me, and who are you?" The man who was smoking asked. I could have imagined it but I could have sworn I saw a cat on his shoulder… I cannot quite decide if this man is a genius or a lunatic.

"Oh I know who you are, you are that horrible alien terrorising the world, shame on you." A high pitched blonde woman yelled. I raise an eye brow never in all my years has someone said 'shame on you.' This woman is either brave or very stupid…. Or possibly both.

"I know who they are!" A young blue haired girl yelled, "These no good-nicks kidnapped Goku" I remembered this girl, she chucked magazines at us "and they killed the Master Roshi and Krillen." I looked around the capsule corporation looked large it also had a large and very pretty garden.

"Oh my goodness," the blonde woman gasped. "How could you be so horrible?" I decide to ignore the obliviously mentally ill woman; mental illness is a serious issue so I must not kill this poor woman…

"The one you call Goku is fine, the child with the monkey tail is fine, I promise I will release him soon enough, anyway you will be building me space ships and weapons." I say to Briefs, Dodoria looked around , I knew what he was thinking this looks like a nice safe place for Jeice to live while he travels with me.

"Well you better release Goku soon," the young Blue hair girl said, "because if you hurt that poor boy, I will hurt you," I had to admit the girl had guts.  
"Do you know who you are speaking too?" An angry soldier yelled, but I hushed them,

"It's quite okay Recoome the girl meant no disrespect." And with that I turned and left.

It turned out the Breifs had a device that can turn large objects into portable capsules, even a house… This man is going to be invaluable to him… his space ship travel may be years behind our selves, but can you imagine the enjoyment of being able to have portable houses in my pocket to be removed when I desire.

I stayed in a portable capsule house on the Briefs compound, it made sense I wanted this man to work for me, and I needed him close. I also planned to have the boy Goku released to the Briefs custody. I know the Captain wanted to finish his sayain Brother collection, but it would only cause me a headache.

The Capsule house was nice, a warm and a safe three bedroom, I smiled and through this place was prefect for my pet project.

I had decided I would stay here long enough to finish my two Slave's training.

Not education that was fine, not training of martial arts was advanced… No I wanted them to have proper training that would help them in society, I know it sounded silly, but as they grow older. Father might decide someday that the children are not obedient enough for my service.

Something I can never let happen.

I had some wine brought to me when an incoming call from my Father had popped up on the screen. I expect it, he calls often and he probably wanted to remind me to keep my boys on a short lead… if that's the saying.

"Freiza I have good news and bad news." I chucked and nodded, "the good news is… the war with Mericho is just about over." I smiled "the bad news is… he is going to marry Zarbon to someone in our family." I sighed, oh my poor baby spending the rest of his life with Merpu… oh well at least he has deep feelings for Merpu.

"It won't be that bad Father… he is quite fond of Merpu. So maybe this is a kind fate for him." Father shook his head, I look at shock dark rims formed my Fathers eyes; he looked like he has had no sleep.

"No he … Mericho wouldn't allow it, he won't marry his Bastard to another Bastard, and I would never doom that poor boy to a life with Cooler." Suddenly it hit me like a giant space station.

"Me?" Father nodded, I almost faint… "Father he is a servant my property I can't wed him I swore to protect him. Father I love him like he was my own s…" I stopped my Father sighed, he rubbed his sore eyes.

"Freiza this is a kind fate for the child, you don't have to consummate the marriage and really would you give the child to Cooler to do who knows what with." I sighed but nodded, I agreed to the decision. Father warned me we will be wedded sooner rather than later. When I was alone I thought of little Zarbon in wedding garments his innocent eyes full of tears holding my hand as we wed. Alas then I thought of Zarbon holding Coolers hand as they wed, and Cooler beating and stealing his virginity. I loved Zarbon but not like that, I wouldn't touch him I had no desire for children warming my bed, so he will sleep in a separate bed in a separate room. I also had no desire to reproduce either I already have an heir.

Zarbon will be my consort, while Vegeta will be my heir.

I smiled sadly realising that my pet project will be impossible to fulfil.

The news spread quickly as these things often did, within the week everyone knew of the plan for the Master to wed his Slave.

Zarbon was informed of the marriage as he travelled through space and I tried to contact him, and console him. But his line was always 'busy' I knew the child was simply afraid, and therefore ignoring my calls I send an email explaining everything and when he was ready to talk I will listen. I knew the children will be here soon, so I brought my boys new beds the finest this planet has to offer, as well as fine clothes suited for the children.

When they arrive I will free them both. My future husband and son deserve their freedom.

Jeice's POV

"Freiza is in a better mood," I say as I place noodles and vegetables on the table, "I haven't heard that any soldiers were killed this week." We sit down at the table and eat. My fiancé didn't say a word, but he smiled as we eat.  
"You seem more at home here," he commented, I smiled at our modest two bedroom apartment we were only a five minute walk from the Capsule Corporation. We were in the heart of the city, it wasn't bad some earthlings have already adapted… but I was happy here.

"It's nice here," I say, he smiled and ate some noodles, he seemed so kind at times but he really is a monster "Dodoria thank you for the clothes it was a lovely surprise." He smiled, "I was thinking I can find work then I can buy my own clothes." He looked at me, he actually looked a little sad.

"I like providing for you, it's my job. If something was ever to happen to me you will be taken care of." He placed his hand on mine, I looked at him he looked a little nervous "I was actually hoping that maybe you had thought about having a baby." I looked at him in shock a baby? Was he away in grade six health or something. Noticing my confused expression "This planet would be full of orphans, and despite your skin colour you could pass for one of these earthlings would you like a baby… whom is like you." I looked at him and noticed he was waiting for my response.

"You don't want a baby like you?" he laughed  
"You may find that difficult my love since I am the only one of my species left." I looked at him in shock I put a hand to his face I could see his pain,

"How did you end up here, with Freiza?" he smiled sadly. And kissed my hand,

"You wouldn't be interested," he said I shook my head,

"Oh but I would, I mean I am." He looked a little surprised but nodded

"when I was a little boy, there was a torment on my home planet, it was held by Freiza and the winner of the torment received the prize money of 100,000 with 75,000 going to second place and so on and so for it was a fortune to us, nearly everyone who was able entened. I was barley seven when I entered there was no junior torment my Mother and Father entened to, we were not royalty but we were not poor both my parents were teachers my Father was a principle to a private school…" he paused, "myself my parents my older brother and sister enrolled in the torment Freiza himself came to watch… our planet it is not known for its fighting our planet was known for exporting the armour" he touched his shirt "like this, we were the only planet at the time with the skills , resources and equipment to make them. So our planet was sort of well off." He closed his eyes "at the torment my Father Mother brother and sister were expelled in the first round, I however survived… I was a strong boy for seven I made it all the way to the semi's unheard of for a seven year old, I defeated all the fully grown men and women, I made it to the finals the winner of this fight would fight in the grand final… maybe it was the pressure or the stress. But it probably was the fact my opponent was the famous fighter in the planet and I lost, it took sixteen minutes for me to loose but I lost." He paused "I ended up coming fourth and won I think it was fourty thousand… later on in the dressing room he came." He stopped and closed his eyes. "Freiza, I had hidden in one of the lockers I was so ashamed, Freiza himself came to me when the grand final was on and told me 'that I put up one hell of a fight with men four times my age and abilities, and I had no reason to be ashamed." He paused "the next day he came to myhouse, my parents were shocked Lord Freiza himself he spoke to my parents he offered me a scholarship to a neirbouring planet, he would pay my fees. This was uncommon but not unheard of, of course my parents agreed… that day my Mum and Dad said goodbye to me and I left with Freiza." He sighed "that night he blew my planet up, apparently the King had insulted him or something, but he had spared me, I didn't know why but he did… I spent the next few years under Freiza's protection I got a decent education a lot like Zarbon I guess, but when I wasn't studying or training I polished his boots. He took me in, he said a child had no place with the other men, big scary men… and polishing his boots was a small price to pay."

"So you were like Zarbon and Vegeta?" I ask he shrugged,

"Yes but I never called him Master, because he wasn't, I asked him why didn't he spare the winner and he said that if I fought the winner now I would win." He kissed my hand.

"I am so sorry; I was so upset over my own planet I never stopped to think…" Dodoria kissed me

"Stop please, your my love I understand what you are going through the only reason I didn't go through what you did is because he... he was good to me, but at the same time he lied to me… he said my planet was imploded by an asteroid," imploded by an asteroid? Why does that sound familiar?

I placed my fiancés hand on mine, maybe it wasn't so bad, he wasn't the most attractive person but he did care for me. The real me, I kissed him again. "Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom?" I suggested, Dodoria smiled at my suggestion and picked me up, we both laugh as he did so.


	33. Final chapter

Chapter 34: Final chapter

Zarbons POV

His space ship landed, I had said nothing I had been betrayed and hurt too much, now I must marry the man I considered to be my Father. This was his plan of course, why would he care about a poor slave. The door opened and I walked out Freiza was there and I bow before him, Vegeta's ship just landed. Freiza kissed my hair "my future husband" he said I nodded… do not cry, be a Prince. "Come both of you" Master said, I nodded and left the blue haired and purple haired strange people behind. Including one women who kept showing me animals

I will never be scared again, I will be happy, Freiza offered me his hand and I took it, "my Master is to be my husband," I say, Freiza blushed but nodded "this is the best day of my life," I say with a sweet smile, Freiza stopped, in the middle of the hall and held me,

"I knew you would be happy," my 'Father' made it clear what will happen if I am not. "vegeta you are to be our son,"

"I am honoured," Vegeta said softly

"I am not happy, I am honoured, you are the emperor," I say, Freiza continued to blush I kneel in front of him, "I am yours," he helped me up, and pointed his left finger at my neck and his right at Vegeta's and a beam came out, I screamed, but I grabbed my neck my collar feel to the ground. "You are my husband not my slave."

I will marry him, I will fuck him, I will be his… but I will never forget.

Revenge will be ours in time.

Well there it is all done and dusted… little Zarbon is no longer the cuttey wootie little boy he once was, why do you think Zarbon wants revenge?

I know why I wrote the story, but give it a guess, not sure if there will be a sequel yet, probably in time, as I want Goku to appear more… let me know what you think,


End file.
